Decidir y errar es parte de crecer
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: ¿Cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas en un minuto? Enfrentar tus demonios y aceptar tu pasado no es tan sencillo. Pero es tu única opción cuando este regresa a ti y una nueva amenaza se hace presente. Rated T por lenguaje y futuro contenido violento.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

* * *

 **Marzo 15. 2016**

 **Jump City 06:00 a.m.**

El sol se elevaba aquella tranquila mañana en la costa oeste, iluminando la ciudad de Jump City. Uno de los mejores centros tecnológicos del país, principalmente gracias a la baja amenaza de los villanos del lugar quienes parecen más interesados en el robo de Bancos y en causar desastre en los sectores comerciales, que alterar el curso normal del desarrollo en la ciudad.

La Torre de los Titanes, construida hace poco más de tres años, descansaba en una pequeña isla en la Bahía de la ciudad, cual faro para los perdidos o atracción para quienes desearan dañar la ciudad.

Dentro, la vida de cinco jóvenes comenzaba a desarrollarse con normalidad.

 **Raven** (16 ½ años) comenzaba a despertarse luego de una noche de sueño tranquilo, las cuales agradecía cada mañana en silencio desde la derrota de Trigón hace ya un poco más de un año y medio.

 **Beast Boy** (15 años) continuaba profundamente dormido, enredado entre las sabanas de su cama en una posición por demás incomoda, que dejaría completamente adolorida a cualquier otra persona.

 **Starfire** (17 en años terrestres) salía de su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, lista para preparar un platillo tamaraniano especial que había estado deseando desde hacía días luego de tomar unas cuantas horas de sol, pasando antes por el gimnasio para asegurarse de que su novio no estuviera sobre exigiéndose a sí mismo durante su entrenamiento matutino.

 **Cyborg** (19 ½ años) recibía su carga matutina y se apresuraba a llegar a la cocina para preparar _"un desayuno de verdad"_ antes de que a su amigo verde se le diera por despertar temprano y preparar ese asqueroso tofu. Había precedentes de situaciones como esa.

Una mañana tranquila, luego de una noche en silencio…

Al menos así se suponía que fuera, pero para **Robin** (17 años) las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Desde hacía ya hora y media que entrenaba en el gimnasio, reacondicionado dos semanas atrás con un nuevo equipamiento, vestido con ropa cómoda. La máscara permanecía olvidada en la mesa de noche dentro de su habitación. Desde la carrera de Daddy Ding Dong, los demás habían llegado a conocer mejor al chico debajo de la identidad superheroica.

La razón por la que había comenzado tan temprano su entrenamiento matutino eran los problemas para dormir que le aquejaban durante la noche, aun cuando hubiera regresado tarde de su patrullaje nocturno a la ciudad.

Se acercaba una fecha importante para él y para la "familia" allí en Gotham. Se cumplirían en pocas semanas dos años desde aquella noche. Y aun así el dolor era tan palpable dentro de su pecho, asfixiándole lentamente; aquella ira y frustración que le quemaban como hierro ardiente, que le provocaban desear volver a aquel momento, haber estado allí, _que_ _ **Batman**_ _no le hubiera detenido…_

Una voltereta hacia atrás le permitió abandonar los aros de equilibrio. Un suspiro profundo abandono sus labios. Sus músculos quemaban por el esfuerzo y el sudor pegaba sus cabellos negros a su frente y a su cuello.

Tenía que calmarse. Atormentarse por eso ahora no le ayudaría en nada, ni a él ni al resto. Debía tener la cabeza en el presente, concentrarse. "Dejarse atrapar por el pasado es peligroso" le advirtió la Verdadera Maestra. Si sus recuerdos le nublaban podría cometer un error, alguien podría resultar mal herido o peor, y lo último que deseaba era _fallarle_ al equipo, _**a sus amigos**_ _._

Tomando una botella de agua que descansaba en la banca a un costado de la puerta. Mientras calmaba el desierto que era su boca, emprendió el camino hacia las habitaciones ubicadas en el piso superior. El sol que entraba por las ventanas en su camino le ayudaba a suponer donde los demás se encontraban. Raven estaría en su cuarto, dormida o despierta; Cyborg ya estaría en la cocina, preparando el desayuno; Kory estaría en la azotea, a ella le encantaba recibir la radiación ultravioleta a primera hora de la mañana; Gar estaría completamente dormido (a menos que hubiera sufrido alguna pesadilla durante la noche).

Luego de su misión y mini-vacaciones en Tokyo, las cosas en la ciudad habían estado calmadas desde la perspectiva de los titanes.

Luego de la derrota de la **Hermandad del Mal** , la mayoría de sus enemigos se encontraban en prisiones de máxima seguridad creadas especialmente para contener criminales de alto calibre: _Bel Reve_ , la mejorada _Blackgate_ , y un par más esparcidas por todo el mundo.

En ellas se había comenzado a utilizar unos collares con tecnológicamente creados para inhibir los poderes de los prisioneros y aplicar un shock eléctrico a cualquiera que intentase un ataque o intento de huida, probados inicialmente en Bel Reve en 2011. Aunque las fallas habían sido arregladas desde entonces, siempre había un hueco en el sistema, ya fuera por la programación o una falla humana.

" _Siempre existe la posibilidad de un escape"_ pensó Dick mientras el cálido roce del agua de la ducha envolvía su cuerpo, relajándole poco a poco. " _Y para cuando ese momento llegue debemos estar preparados"._

Estar siempre preparado para cualquier eventualidad, esa fue una de las primeras lecciones al iniciarse en el combate contra el crimen, y aún ahora más de nueve años después, seguía siendo una de las reglas por las que se regía su vida.

* * *

 **Laboratorios S.T.A.R 09:00 am**

El brazo mecánico se movió con precisión dentro de la habitación sellada para extraer el pequeño recipiente de muestra, acercándolo a una pequeña caja cuya apertura se cerró inmediatamente después de colocado el precinto.

El científico la tomo con cuidado, aun sentado en su silla, para colocarlo de forma similar debajo de su microscopio electrónico. El laboratorio en el que se encontraba era un recinto increíblemente amplio, de un color blanco que no llegaba a dañar los ojos e innumerables equipos científicos de última generación dedicados únicamente a investigación genética.

Dicho científico se encontraba tan concentrado en su trabajo no notó el momento en que las puertas dobles se deslizaron a su espalda para dar entrada a una persona, quien con paso seguro se acercó hasta él.

 **-** Alex **-** le llamo mientras colocaba su mano en hombro tenso, provocándole un sobresalto. Alex, de 33 años, cabello rubio opaco, ojos marrones rodeados por unas profundas ojeras, tez pálida y una contextura delgada que hacia parecer que su bata de laboratorio era demasiado grande. Era una imagen lastimera, más no poco común dentro de los laboratorios.

-Mercy. No- no te oí entrar **-** su voz se escuchaba rasposa. Por primera vez en horas se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba un vaso de agua. Mercy, de 42 años, poseía una tez oliva, cabello negro por encima de los hombros, ojos miel, menuda y con una sonrisa amable con un toque maternal indiscutible. Ella era su superior en rango y en experiencia, sin embargo siempre veía porque Alex cuidara de su salud.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso. Llevas trabajando desde ayer en la mañana sin detenerte- el tono en su voz era como el de una profesora regañando a un alumno. No era demasiada sorpresa después de todo, como bioingeniera con múltiples títulos y posgrados, al menos una vez al mes viajaba a las universidades de Metrópolis y de Gotham para impartir seminarios y cursos cortos. Desde el momento en que Alex había comenzado a trabajar allí, ella se había ocupado de ver por él y guiarle.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- froto sus ojos, sintiendo en ese momento el peso de las horas sobre su cuerpo- Debí haberme perdido en mi trabajo de nuevo… estoy tan cerca que…

-Sé que tus avances este mes fueron impresionantes- tomo su brazo con suavidad y le hizo pararse para comenzar a guiarle a la salida, procurando sostenerle en el camino – Pero sobre-exigirte a ti mismo hasta el punto del exhausto es de tontos. Ven te conseguiré algo de comer y podrás acostarte en la sala de descanso.

-Sabes… eso se escucha bien- una débil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Inmediatamente después, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos dejando el laboratorio completamente vacío.

En medio del silencio algo pareció caer desde el techo pero a simple vista las cámaras de seguridad eran incapaces de detectar nada. Si una persona se encontrara en la habitación, y se tomará unos segundos para ver detenidamente en un punto específico del suelo, notaria con algo de esfuerzo los contornos difusos de una figura.

Esta figura se movió rápida y sigilosamente hacia el puesto de trabajo ocupado previamente por Alex y, sin dudar un segundo en sus movimientos, se acercó a la computadora establecida al extremo contrario del microscopio.

Con presionar unas pocas teclas, la pantalla se activó con el mensaje de _"_ **introducir contraseña** _"_ , doce dígitos después le otorgaron un enorme " **acceso concedido** _"._ Esta persona comenzó a buscar entre los archivos hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. De entre lo que seguramente era un compartimiento entre su ropa extrajo un pendrive de color negro que luego procedió a conectar a uno de los puertos a un lado del monitor. Ingresando algunos comandos más logró ver que estos archivos se descargaran en una copia al disco externo.

Hasta ahora todo iba según lo planeado, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta que terminaran de descargarse. No tendría contratiempos si es que ese flacucho y pálido científico no regresaba antes, cosa que veía muy improbable siendo que estaba a poco de caer desmayado por la falta de comida y descanso, sino fuera porque esa mujer que se lo llevo a tiempo.

Tampoco tendría que preocuparse por las cámaras del lugar, que en este mismo momento se encontraban intervenidas para mostrar una grabación continua del lugar vacío hasta que él enviara la señal remota que reactivara el circuito cerrado de vigilancia.

Buscando evitar el tedio de la espera, comenzó a investigar dentro de múltiple archivos de los servidores principales que le llamaron la atención. Después de todo, los laboratorios S.T.A.R. eran una de las mejores firmas de investigación en todo el país y, con la colaboración de Wayne Enterprise, habían llegado a alcanzar un impresionante nivel de prestigio que les volvía merecedores de la confianza de múltiples empresas.

Es decir que tenían acceso a información que podría serle útil a alguien que pagaría mucho por ella. Ya sea para hacerse de ella o recuperarla.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando, husmeando en los sectores más codificados del sistema (que solo le tomo un minuto ingresar), se encontró con una carpeta especialmente archivada bajo las siglas **JLA0161**. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que la Justice League decidiera confiárselo a los laboratorios?

" _Vaya! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?"_ Sorprendido por su inesperado hallazgo se apresuró en revisar las partes más importantes de este antes de copiarlo dentro de la memoria separadamente de los archivos que había venido a buscar. Olvídate de los compradores. Ese tipo de información sería más beneficiosa para él en un futuro.

En pocos minutos la computadora volvió a bloquearse y cualquier rastro de su intromisión en los servidores fueron borrados inmediatamente después de haberse desconectado del sistema. El laboratorio volvía a quedar vacío y las cámaras filmaban devuelta a tiempo real.

Nadie supo del intruso, ni de la información peligrosa de la que se había adueñado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega. Me encantaría que me dejen sus opiniones y, que conforme avance, me avisen si es que los personajes me quedan muy Oc y como creen que deberían actuar.**

Re-editado el 27/05/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie, son propiedad de DC. Yo habría explorado más sobre el pasado de algunos de los personajes.

* * *

 **CAPITULO DOS**

* * *

 **Jump City, 2016.**

 **Marzo 21, 20:00 PM**

Los puertos de la ciudad no eran muy llamativos, es más, pasarían totalmente inadvertidos si uno no supiera de antemano que se trataba de una ciudad costera. Gracias a esto, los barcos no tenían problemas para dejar sus cargas o transportar otras con seguridad; desgraciadamente esto también beneficiaba a las pocas Familias que controlaban pequeños territorios en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, quienes solo necesitan dejar ir unos pocos billetes para que las autoridades portuarias hicieran la vista gorda.

Esta noche, sin embargo, el buque de carga anclado al muelle no pertenecía a ninguna de ellas. No tenía nombre alguno que le pudiera identificar y su presencia no constaría nunca en los registros. Moviéndose sobre los muelles, traspasando cajas y cajas de un contenido desconocido hasta camiones industriales, se encontraban trabajando cerca de tres docenas de hombres con trajes negros y máscaras con lentes rojos, la mayoría completamente armados.

-¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea?- uno de los sujetos, con su ametralladora en mano, vigilaba desde la cubierta del buque al lado de uno de sus compañeros. Observaba detenidamente el ir y venir de los vehículos manejados por sus compañeros. El otro tipo se volvió a verlo durante un segundo antes de regresar la vista a los muelles.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer esto a plena vista o continuar en este trabajo?- sus palabras llenas de sarcasmos fueron un mero intento de chiste. Si ambos continuaban allí era porque ninguno tenía intención de irse. Conocían demasiado bien las consecuencias.

-Puede ser, pero yo me refería a confiar en esos sujetos que trabajan para el tipo que el jefe contrato- con el cañón de su arma señalo hacia abajo, donde se encontraban haciendo guardia de manera similar a ellos, sujetos con máscaras bicolor y ropas negras y grises- No hablan, no descansan, y parecen permanentemente en guardia. Ya sabes, como si en cualquier momento pudieran dispararte por nada.

-Lo sé. A mí tampoco me dan buena espina, ni a los demás ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Ha sido idea del jefe y sabes que cuestionarlo es suicidio- comento antes de guardar silencio, mientras uno de esos tipos raros pasaba por detrás de ellos en su ronda alrededor del navío. Cuando se hubo alejado de ellos lo suficiente, añadió con voz queda- Lo que a mí me preocupa es la persona que les ordena. Uno de los chicos comento que le conoce, de sus tiempos trabajando para Black Mask, y que es peligroso.

-¿Qué tan peligroso? ¿El jefe lo sabe?- inmediatamente después quiso morderse la lengua por la pregunta tan estúpida que hizo. Nuevamente otro de esos sujetos pasó por detrás de ellos, pero esta vez se detuvo justo en el espacio entre ambos y, aún sin volverse, podrían jurar sentir su mirada clavándose en sus nucas. Sin decir nada, y con solo el sonido de sus pasos para asegúraselos, el otro se alejó en la dirección opuesta a la de su compañero.

-Obviamente que lo sabe, sino no lo hubiera contratado tonto. Según dice, le vio enfrentarse contra Batman- con la voz tan baja como le fue posible, procuró contestarle al del lado, tenía que ser rápido, con los otros yendo y viniendo a sus espaldas sentía que se jugaba la vida con cada palabra; y hasta donde sabía, tal vez así fuera. Su vista se posó entonces en uno de los camiones ya cargados que se alistaba para partir a destino - Y si el tipo sigue libre debe ser por una de dos: o venció al murciélago o logro librarse de él.

* * *

-La cita de mañana a las 10:00 am se pasó a las 11:00 y el senador le espera para cenar en Grey Garden- la voz monótona de la mujer se escuchó por encima de la reverberación del eco de sus tacones en el pasillo.

Observaba fijamente la pantalla electrónica en sus manos mientras revisaba detenidamente la agenda y la información del día. De figura delgada, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja por sobre su hombro derecho, vestida con chaqueta y falda lavanda haciendo juego con sus tacones, una camisa blanca, sus ojos verdes maquillados con una sombra azul suave y pestañas curvadas. La expresión en su rostro similar a la de una estatua.

-Bien. ¿Qué hay del encargo?- el hombre a su lado, de cabello canoso y avanzada edad, caminaba ayudado por un bastón con empuñadura de marfil bellamente tallado, vestido con un traje de marca hecho a la medida. Su rostro serio era cruzado por multitud de líneas que le daban un aspecto severo y cansado. Pero eran sus ojos de un azul oscuro, los que reflejaban un carácter duro e impiadoso, forjado con el paso de los años y la experiencia, el cual le permitió hacerse con todo cuanto tenía y alcanzar el puesto que ahora ostentaba.

-En proceso- contesto inmediatamente antes de ingresar al interior de un elevador privado- Y su encargo previo le espera en el lobi del piso diez.

El edificio de negocios, propiedad del hombre, constaba con cerca de cincuenta pisos, siendo el segundo más alto de toda la ciudad detrás del edificio de Wayne Enterprise. Como cede central contenía dentro de sí la mayoría de la administración de las diversas ramas en las cuales la empresa se especializaba. Cada detalle del interior estaba diseñado para mayor eficiencia y como una expresión sobria de elegancia.

El movimiento suave del aparato se detuvo en cuanto el contador llego al número diez y las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a una habitación amplia, paredes con acabado de madera de roble, sillones tapizados de terciopelo rojo, una amplia alfombra persa y demás decoración que literalmente gritaba "¡Soy rico y me encanta demostrarlo!". La habitación parecía vacía a simple vista, pero el dueño de Elysium Enterprises sabía desconfiar de sus ojos.

-Es descortés no recibir a tu empleador de frente- cerro lo ojos, su tono no era el de alguien ofendido pero tampoco se notaba de buen humor.

-Diría que lo siento, pero los modales no están implicados en mi contrato- una voz joven, distorsionada para no ser reconocida, se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron para ver a un joven vestido con un traje negro, resaltando de él la máscara con forma de calavera con una X roja en su frente. Se encontraba recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho cubriendo la X en el centro de este; pareciera que hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. La secretaria no dejaba de impresionarse por lo joven que era, aun siendo que no lo demostrara en lo absoluto.

-Si no fuera por ser tu cliente, hazlo al menos por respeto a nuestra diferencia de edad- contesto imperturbable ante la actitud del chico frente a él - Supondré que trajiste mi encargo.

-Toda la información que me pediste esta en esta memoria- de algún compartimiento en sus guantes grises extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de memoria al tiempo que se despegaba de la pared y se acercaba a unos cuatro metros de ambos – Pero entenderá que antes necesito mi pago.

M. Elysium solo asintió sin despegar los ojos del ladrón enmascarado. Su joven secretaria procedió a utilizar su pantalla electrónica. Por debajo de la máscara, Red X entrecerró los ojos, presintiendo el cambio abrupto en la atmosfera de la habitación. Esto no sería bueno.

En pocos segundos, del elevador y de las puertas al final de la sala salieron al menos unos quince hombre vestidos con uniformes negros con el logotipo de la empresa en su pecho y muy bien armados; inmediatamente procedieron a rodear al ladrón, manteniendo sus armas firmemente apuntando a este. " _Guardia privada, seguramente con entrenamiento militar"_ pensó mientras levantaba las manos " _El viejo Gollum lo tenía planeado desde el principio"_. No estaba sorprendido, había imaginado un movimiento de este tipo desde el momento en que recibió el pedido de trabajo.

-Los jóvenes de ahora se confían demasiado de su propia habilidad- fue la secretaria la que se abrió paso entre el muro de músculos y armas para tomar la tarjeta de la mano enguantada del muchacho- Te aconsejaría aprender de esto para un futuro…

Ambos rodearon por los lados yendo de vuelta al interior del ascensor. El ladrón no movió ni un musculo y permaneció sin pronunciar palabras; únicamente siguiendo con una intensa mirada de desprecio al anciano mientras este salía de su rango visual. El vejete no sabía con quien se metía.

-… aunque ahora no tienes ninguno- una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en los labios de Elysium mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a él, burlándose del joven que le daba la espalda en esos mismos momentos.

Mientras el mecanismo les elevaba hasta el último piso recibió la tarjeta de memoria, guardándola en el bolsillo interno del lado izquierdo de su chaqueta tras darle un corto vistazo. Dejarles el trabajo a jóvenes ladrones era siempre tan sencillo, después de todo si no morían en el intento él se encargaría de deshacerse de ellos al final; padeciendo de aquella confianza y esa sensación de inmortalidad de la que resultaba tan fácil aprovecharse, a su parecer les hacia un favor al mostrarles cuan fácil le llega la muerte a cualquiera.

El último piso se encontraba ocupado únicamente por su oficina y la de su secretaria, la cual funcionaba a su vez como una sala de espera. La decoración no era tan diferente del resto del edificio, excepto por los enormes retratos de hombres con aspecto severo y miradas que parecían clavarse en ti desde los cuadros, sus antepasados, desde el bisabuelo de su abuelo que había llegado a américa en el 1600 hasta su padre, muerto hacía ya 70 años.

-Llama al chofer, que pase por mí en quince minutos. Y en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina contáctame con Johnson, quiero asegurarme de que no hubiera inconvenientes- avanzaron fuera del elevador hacia las enormes puertas dobles de su oficina con picaportes con acabado de oro. – Avísale al equipo que se prepare para comenzar con las pruebas; que acoplen la información de los Laboratorios Star a nuestras investigaciones previas y-

Se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta. A su lado, al igual que él, la joven tampoco daba crédito a lo que observaba.

-Cincuenta balas por minutos y aun así fueron demasiado lentos- apoyado contra el borde del escritorio de vidrio, sosteniendo en la mano izquierda una AK-47 con la insignia de la compañía en uno de los lados y una innegable actitud burlona, Red X observaba como la cara arrugada de su "cliente" se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- su voz salió estrangulada en un principio. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que de verdad se encontraba, volteo tan rápido hacia ella que hubiera jurado estar a punto de desnucarse- ¡Llama a seguridad ah-

-Oh, no lo creo- Red levanto su mano derecha, y la X en su palma brillo con un fuerte color rojo, lanzando una enorme X de un material adherente que dejo al anciano completamente pegado a la puerta, incapaz de mover un solo musculo. La mujer se salvó por unos pocos centímetros de acabar igual - Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que atender y no queremos interrupciones. Además no serviría mucho siendo que tus mejores hombres están inconsciente y con mucho dolor unos cuarenta pisos por debajo de nosotros.

-¡Tanto deseas morir?!- levanto la voz un poco con un evidente tono de amenaza. " _Como un perro herido que solo puede enseñar los colmillos"_ pensó X sin moverse de su lugar- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Y tú? Pues amenazar al tipo con la AK-47 mientras estás pegado a la pared no dice maravillas de tu capacidad mental- abandonando el escritorio, descartó el arma hacia un lado de la oficina mientras del dorso de mano derecha comenzaba a aparecer una X larga y muy afilada. Tranquilamente, frente a una petrificada secretaria y la mirada de terror del viejo, camino hasta quedar a menos de un metro de este y coloco el filo a milímetros de su cuello - Tampoco lo fue el intentar obtener algo gratis de mí… Quiero mi dinero. Ahora. O te enviare en un segundo a conocer a tu creador.

Su voz era tan suave y calmada que no había forma alguna en que esta fuera una amenaza vacía. Elysium había escuchado muchas veces ese tono de voz durante sus días en el ejército, justo antes de que algún prisionero recibiera una bala en el medio de la frente. El ladrón no solo había logrado deshacerse de sus mejores hombres y llegar a su oficina antes que ellos, sino que era totalmente capaz de matarle, en ese momento, si no obtenía lo que había venido a buscar.

-Janice, h-has la transferencia- observo por la esquina de su ojo como la castaña continuaba totalmente petrificada sin darse cuenta de la orden que acababa de darle, únicamente observando como el sujeto vestido de negro continuaba con la cuchilla sobre el cuello de jefe- ¡Janice!

Con ese último grito la joven fue capaz de reaccionar, tardando unos segundos en procesar la orden antes de cumplirla. Sus manos temblando mientras accedía con su tableta electrónica a la cuenta privada creada especialmente para estos trabajos y comenzando la transferencia a una cuenta especificada por el ladrón al contratarlo. Dio un respingo cuando el joven le quito el artefacto de las manos para asegurarse de que no le engañarán; y efectivamente Red X pudo contemplar como el monto acordado (un par de millones) se transfería a su cuenta.

-Ahí lo tienes. Ahora v-vete- Elysium podía sentir como las gotas de sudor frio recorrían su cuello y su nuca. Suspiro por lo bajo cuando el chico, al ver el traspaso acabado devolvió la tableta a Janice y alejo la cuchilla de su cuello.

-Bien, me iré. Pero antes…- Red X hizo desaparecer la cuchilla con forma de X en unos segundos pero solo para meter su mano en la chaqueta del viejo y extraer del bolsillo la tarjeta de memoria que este le había quitado, ante la consternada vista del mismo - … yo me quedare con esto.

-Pe-pero, ¡teníamos un trato!- forcejeo inútilmente, el material antes pegajoso se había solidificado encima de su cuerpo.

-Así es, _teníamos._ Hasta que quisiste deshacerte de mí- X camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al dueño de Elysium, guardando devuelta la tarjeta en su guante izquierdo –Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede hacerme ignorar eso.

No necesito volverse para escuchar como el anciano susurraba por lo bajo maldición tras maldición. Y tan educado que quiso parecer hace unos pocos minutos atrás. Utilizaba palabras que hasta él desconocía.

-Bien, fue un no-placer hacer negocios con usted. Espere, por su bien, el no volver a verme- con estas últimas palabras acompañadas por un gesto de despedida, presiono el botón de su cinturón y, ante la mirada de ambos, desapareció de la oficina de un instante al otro.

Apareció en el tejado de un edificio, a unas seis calles al norte de la torre del viejito. Se volvió un segundo para observar la edificación, elevando su mirada hacía el último piso, donde sabía que se encontraba este sujeto, probablemente insultando peor que un marinero mientras su secretaría intentaba sacarle de su prisión. De su cinturón extrajo un teléfono celular, en el cual apenas desbloquear la pantalla aparecía un archivo para ser enviado a múltiples destinatarios. " _Nadie me toma por tonto",_ presionando sobre la opción de enviar, calculó que la policía estaría llegando en una hora aproximadamente.

En ese mismo instante varias de las mayores agencias de inteligencia del mundo, junto con múltiples canales de televisión, estarían leyendo páginas interminables acerca de extorciones, amenazas, espionaje, homicidios sin resolver, todos cada uno llevados a cabo por el propietario de Elysium Enterprises.

Claro que se aseguró a sí mismo: al momento en que esa mujer, Janice, realizo la transferencia, esta actuó como un caballo de Troya al activar un programa que se infiltro dentro de los servidores de la compañía para buscar y eliminar cualquier mención o evidencia de su trabajo con él, para autodestruirse una vez completado su labor.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios bajo la máscara, antes de comenzar una carrera entre los tejados, despareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

 **Marzo 23. 2016.**

 **Jump City, 19:34 p.m.**

" _En lo que has ocultado te convertirás"_

 _No lograba respirar. Fuego, fuego, fuego. Era todo lo veía, todo lo que sentía._

" _El mensaje debe ser entregado"_

 _No. NO! Ella jamás podría... No era como él._

" _Era muy tarde para la Tierra, como era muy tarde para Azarath"_

 _Todo consumido. Destrucción, corrupción, muerte. No quedaba nada. El cielo ardía y los ríos eran de sangre. No había gritos pues toda voz de vida había sido acallada._

" _Quiero saber, Madre. ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy tan diferente?"_

 _¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! No debes hacer eso; mejor hubiera sido no saber._

" _Raven…"_

 _El rostro de su madre surcado por las lágrimas._

 _Esto no es lo que ella quería. Esto no debería haber pasado. Fue su culpa. Su culpa._

" _Bienvenida a casa, hermana"_

 _¡No! Ella no pertenecía allí, no quería estar allí. Cada segundo sentía como su alma se consumía. Su humanidad se perdía entre la oscuridad y el dolor._

" _Siempre serás la niñita de papi"_

-¡NO!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración agitada; el sudor frio recorriendo su piel. El corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte en su pecho que podría jurar que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. Vio a su alrededor. Tenía que asegurarse de que continuaba dentro de su habitación; que se encontraba en la torre y no en… _ese lugar_.

Lentamente, demasiado para su gusto, su respiración se tranquilizó y su corazón retomo su ritmo habitual. Solo allí se percató de la tensión en sus músculos. Deshizo su postura de Loto y se sentó más cómodamente sobre su cama.

Llevando un mecho de cabello violeta por detrás de su oído, sus ojos amatistas se clavaron en la ventana a su izquierda; la luz de la luna brillaba quedamente sobre el agua de la costa y el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad le daba la bienvenida. Ya había anochecido, había estado meditando durante horas. Si es que a ello se le podía decir meditar.

Desde hacía una semana que cada vez que intentaba meditar su mente la arrastraba a esas… pesadillas? Recuerdos? No sabía cómo llamarles. Quizás eran solo ilusiones que su mente le jugaba, pero cada vez que venían a su mente se sentían tan reales que durante unos minutos le costaba reconocer cual era la realidad. Lo peor era que, desde el momento en que habían comenzado, ella no había logrado obtener respuesta alguna ni de sus libros ni de sus emociones (quienes se veían igual de confundidas). No podía continuar así, si no lograba meditar correctamente sus emociones se saldrían de control ¿Qué haría si sucedía en medio de una batalla? Podría poner en peligro a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, especialmente a sus amigos.

- _Raven, ven a la sala! Ya sabes qué día es hoy!-_ un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios tras escuchar la voz de Beast Boy por los parlantes del pasillo. Por supuesto que sabía, el verde había estado molestando a todos desde la mañana para que asistieran. Sabiendo que su paciencia en esos momentos no toleraría la insistencia del chico, se levantó con desgana de la cama y salió hacia la sala principal.

Apenas cruzo las puertas pudo ver a tres de los demás titanes ya listos en el sofá, con mucha comida chatarra en la mesa de centro, y frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa se hallaba Beast Boy con sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

-Hey! Raven, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- la pregunta del más joven de los integrantes quedo sin respuesta mientras ella simplemente pasaba a ocupar el asiento del extremo izquierdo del sofá, al lado de Starfire.

-Ok, Bestita, lánzanos lo mejor que tengas- Cyborg parecía haberse contagiado con el entusiasmo de su amigo, a pesar de ser de los primeros en cuestionar el criterio de elección del verde.

-Bien. Damas, caballeros, hoy Titans theater se enorgullece de presentarles Terror y Comedia. Espero que estén listos para desvelarse esta noche- con un extra de dramatismo en sus movimientos mostro a los cuatro presentes las cajas de las películas alquiladas esa mañana - En la sección de terror tenemos el más recomendado por los críticos en internet: "El Conjuro". Y lo que es mejor, basada en hechos reales.

-No lo sé, Beast Boy- Robin se hizo oír por primera vez en varios minutos. Había estado prácticamente ausente durante toda la tarde, entrenando, mejorando algo de su instrumentaría, creando otros nuevos y planeando mejoras para el sistema de seguridad y comunicación de los titanes.- La última vez no resulto… muy bien.

El pelinegro no necesito decir nombre, ni siquiera voltearse para verle, pero todos acabaron posando su mirada sobre la hechicera, quien reacciono frunciendo el entrecejo y sonrojándose débilmente.

Por supuesto que todos recordaban como había terminado la noche luego de ver "Inmenso Terror". Desde entonces se había vuelto una regla implícita el evitar las películas de terror, al menos cuando Raven estaba presente en la habitación; para ella se había convertido en el suceso más vergonzoso de su vida (además de aterrador).

Sin embargo también compartía la preocupación del petirrojo, y con la falta de meditación temía que las cosas escalaran rápidamente de nivel. Además que había escuchado sobre esa película mientras acompañaba a Starfire al Centro Comercial hacía unos días, y realmente temía que esa fuera la elección para la noche de películas. Al parecer su presentimiento había sido correcto.

-Pensé que dirían algo como eso- llamando la atención de todos, el verde chico aún continuaba con esa enorme sonrisa - Y me pregunte ¿Qué mejor forma para relajarnos que una comedia? Así que nuestra segunda elección es "Mujeres al ataque", recomendación de los expertos del internet.

Continuaron en silencio, esperando a que alguno hable. Raven y Robin serían quienes dieran la última palabra. El pelinegro sonrió de lado tras dejar escapar un suspiro por lo bajo, la idea de Beast Boy no era mala pero eso no le quitaba por completo la preocupación. En cualquier caso, mantendría en mente el hablar con ella antes de que cada uno regresara a su cuarto.

-Solo pon la estúpida película- la vena en la frente de la adolescente con la gema parecía palpitar, al borde de perder su paciencia por las insistentes miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. Detestaba que le miraran de esa forma, el mero hecho de que se le quedaran mirando la ponía de mal humor.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Cyborg se apropió rápidamente de un tazón de palomitas y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Sin perder tiempo BB tomo el control remoto, apago todas las luces y encendió la pantalla. De un salto se sentó al lado de Cyborg y se apropió de un vaso enorme de refresco; Starfire inmediatamente se aferró al borde de la capa de su novio, lista para ocultarse; Robin se mantuvo estoico preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que viniera y Raven simplemente respiro hondo, rezando silenciosamente a Azar por control.

* * *

 **Re-editado el 29/05/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie. Advierto que cualquier palabra del idioma Tamaraniano será completamente de mi invención si es que no se mencionó previamente en la serie o en comic.

* * *

 **CAPITULO TRES**

* * *

El pasado es un concepto complicado. En lógica, son los recuerdos de experiencias que todos guardamos en nuestra mente. Muchas veces sucede, que no son agradables de revivir.

Pero, sin importar cuanto deseemos alejarnos, este no cambia ni desaparece; siempre regresa. Y uno continua preguntándose "¿Qué tal si…?

¿Qué tal si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste?

¿Qué tal si hubieras tenido más cuidado?

¿… si hubiera sido más fuerte?

¿… si hubiera sido más rápido?

¿… si alguien se hubiera percatado?

Desgraciadamente, por más que lo deseemos, no podemos cambiar nada: dijiste esas palabras, heriste y te hirieron, fallaste en lograrlo; nunca te diste cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Solo nos queda aceptar lo que sucedió y seguir adelante.

Elegir mejor la próxima vez…

Aunque eso no aminorara jamás el dolor.

* * *

- _Bromeas ¿verdad? -la sonrisa de lado y los brillantes ojos azules con esos leves toques de verde alrededor de la pupila, mirándole con incredulidad desde un rostro redondeado debido a su juventud. Parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada, la primera desde que se conocieron y se vieron obligados a convivir desde entonces._

 _-No, es totalmente enserio- contesta mientras toma una de las galletas del plato entre ellos, la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro al rememorar los sucesos de aquel día. Realmente, nadie más que el chico frente a él podría tomar como verdad lo que decía en ese momento, cualquier otro lo tomaría como broma- La Liga pasa un día entero cada año intentando hacer reír a Batman._

 _-Eso sí que es tener tiempo libre- una risa corta, armónica, quizás hasta melodiosa. Una de las pocas que había oído del menor. Dick sabía que sería difícil acercársele desde el momento en que le vio entrar por la puerta principal, pero también estaba completamente seguro de que el cariño que le había tomado desde entonces no cambiaría._

 _Un silencio agradable se instaló entre ambos. Se dedicaron a disfrutar de las galletas caseras de Alfred junto con vasos de chocolate caliente. Ahora que se fijaba bien, se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la isla de la cocina en lugar de en la mesa o en la sala de estar más cercana a la biblioteca._

 _Esa tarde Jason había salido antes de Gotham West (el menor se negaba rotundamente a asistir a una escuela en la que fueran también los hijos de los más adinerados de la ciudad, cosa que había dejado muy en claro luego de la mala experiencia en el instituto Silver Sword) por causa de una profesora con licencia de maternidad. Dick había vuelto a la ciudad por el cumpleaños de Bárbara y ambos se habían encontrado a mitad de camino, cerca de la estación de subterráneo, luego de que Dick saliera del tubo-z escondido en uno de los callejones._

 _Bruce se encontraba en ese momento en medio de una junta directiva de la empresa, lo que se traducía como varias horas con la mansión para ellos solos (y sin ninguna discusión que acabara con el ambiente)._

 _Desde su lugar podía observar el jardín a través de la fila de ventanas al otro lado. El sol bañando suavemente los pastos y los arbustos; estos últimos perfectamente podados en diferentes formas de acuerdo con las órdenes de Alfred. En uno de los arboles más cercanos podía observar como las hojas se movían debido a los pájaros que creaban nidos a sus sombras. Por un instante creyó ser capaz de distinguir los colores de un petirrojo._

 _Cerró los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de ese momento. Quizás uno de los más tranquilos que habían vivido juntos, donde no hacían falta palabras para saber que estaban para apoyarse mutuamente._

 _Súbitamente la temperatura bajo penetrando su cuerpo hasta sus huesos. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró parado en medio de una nevada. Era de noche y no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros frente a sí._

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Paso a paso, todo parecía volverse un poco más claro y al mismo tiempo que el frio se intensificaba. No ayudaba el que vistiera únicamente con ropa de verano o que sus piernas se hundieran en la nieve a sus pies hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Sin embargo, aún cuando el aire se sentía helado contra su piel, no parecía quemar sus vías respiratorias como se suponía._

 _Una luz, a lo lejos._

 _¿Quizás una cabaña?_

 _Apresuro su marcha, abriéndose paso con esfuerzo entre la nieve, soportando las punzadas de dolor que llegaban desde sus piernas. Dudaba poder sentir sus dedos después de esto. Realmente no se atrevía a descruzar sus brazos para confirmar que si las puntas de sus dedos estaban negras. El aire frio se sentía como agujas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los parpados le pesaban y sus ojos le ardía. Su primer instinto era dejarse caer y descansar unos minutos._

 _El suelo debajo de él cambio gradualmente, la nieve disminuía en cantidad y la tierra debajo comenzaba a ser visible, junto con algo enterrado entre el polvo y la nieve. Un rastro. Una especie de camino de plumas de tonos otoñales y rojos. Su número aumentaba cuanto más avanzaba y Dick luchaba por no pensar en el_ cómo _tantos pájaros podían perder sus plumas._

 _Fuego. Cajas y trozos de madera. Vigas de acero y trozos de cemento. Un edificio, quizás un almacén, ahora en ruinas. El olor de la cordita (*) en el aire era asfixiante. Alguien había hecho volar el lugar por los aires, pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido al adentrarse entre las ruinas. La insistente sensación de saber la respuesta desde el fondo de su mente sin poder llegar a ella de manera clara. Las llamas brillaban fuertemente pero no lograba sentir nada del calor que ellas desprendían. Este lugar era horrorosamente familiar, le retorcía el estómago y le provocaba nauseas._

 _Detuvo su andar al encontrarse con algo que le costó trabajo reconocer; un objeto sobresalía por debajo de uno de los escombros más grandes, el fuego de unas cajas cercanas creaba una sombra que le impedía precisar que era. El viento enraizó, obligándole a cubrirse de la nieve con sus brazos y empujando una de las columnas más inestables de la construcción en su camino, destrozando por completo esa pila de cajas, apagando la mayor parte del fuego._

 _Algunas astillas que continuaban ardiendo durante unos segundos antes de apagarse cayeron cerca de aquello que la sobra ocultaba. Fue gracias a estos fósforos improvisados que puedo saber que era…_

 _Una mano._

 _Era una mano._

 _Había alguien allí._

 _Instintivamente trató de llegar hasta allí, pero sus pies no se movieron; ningún musculo de su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a responder dejándole completamente paralizado. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué- Por qué tenía miedo de saber quién era?_

 _Pasos._

 _A su espalda._

 _Pesados, rápidos._

 _Familiares._

 _Por la esquina de sus ojos, desde su izquierda, llego a ver el pasar de algo negro. Una capa. Un hombre… con un traje de murciélago._

 _La respuesta a sus preguntas le arrebato la respiración de un golpe. Sin otro sonido más que las llamas consumiéndose, observar como aquel que se había convertido en maestro y en figura paterna levantaba los escombros con una desesperación en sus movimientos de la que nunca había sido testigo, solo para caer de rodillas luego de retirarlos por completo._

 _Sus ojos le ardían y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Siguió cada movimiento detenidamente: como levantaba con delicadeza a esa persona, como las extremidades permanecían inmóviles, el cómo la sangre caía aun por cada herida dejando manchas oscuras que resaltaban en el rojo de su traje desgarrado (**) y se perdían en el terreno expuesto debajo de ellos. Ojos verdes, ya sin brillo, que se clavaban en el oscuro cielo sin ver nada._

 _Intentó gritar, pero su voz se reusaba a abandonar su garganta. Quería reaccionar, hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero su cuerpo solo temblaba._

 _Debió estar allí._

 _Debió haber hecho algo._

 _Debió haber sido él._

 _Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse de un velo negro. Primero fue la capa de nieve que intentaba cubrirlo todo a su alrededor. Le siguieron los restos de aquel maldito lugar. Por último, la espalda de Bruce y el rostro pálido de Jason._

 _Hahahahaha_

 _Ese ruido… ese_ maldito _sonido. ¡_ Esa horrenda risa _!_

 _Sus dientes chirriaron por la fuerza con la que presionaba su mandíbula. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Las manos se cerraron en puños. Ya olvidado se hallaba el frío de Sarajevo. Esa risa maniaca continuaba escuchándose a su alrededor. La cabeza le estallaba. El corazón le latía en los oídos ¿Era siquiera_ su _corazón?_

 _Ya basta._

 _Hahahahahahaha_

 _Fue entonces cuando le vio. Sentado allí, en medio de la nada. Pálido. Cabellos verdes enmarañados._

 _Sonriendo._

 _Siempre sonriendo._

 _El tacto frio en su mano le llamo la atención. Le alzo a la altura de sus ojos y vio el oscuro metal brillar contra la única luz proveniente de una lámpara por encima de sus cabezas. Su superficie pulida, excepto por aquellos espacios donde resaltaban manchas opacas._

" _¿Qué sucede pajarito? ¿Tanto te dolió no ser quien 'volara' por los aires?"_

 _Las palabras daban vueltas por su mente una y otra vez, lacerando, golpeando, enterrándose en lo más profundo solo para regresar cuando menos lo deseaba._

 _HaHAhaHAhaHAhaHA_

 _No supo cuando fue que se movió, para cuando quiso percatarse tres golpes habían sido dados ya. En la pantorrilla izquierda; en el brazo izquierdo; en la cabeza. "No es tan divertido ahora ¿verdad?" sus palabras le quemaban en la garganta "La muerte."; la pierna derecha; "De mi hermano menor."; las costillas; "No es tan."; el brazo derecho; "Divertido ahora ¿verdad?"._

 _Más y más golpes cayeron sobre el cuerpo del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, llenos de odio, rabia, dolor. Sin embargo, no había quejido, no había más sonido que la barra de metal golpeando contra la carne… hasta que comenzó la risa de nuevo._

" _¿Qué el pequeño petirrojo cayó muy lejos del árbol? Me hubiera encantado ver sus alas rotas… ¡Espera! ¡Si fui yo quien se las rompió! HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _La palanca quedo descartada en un segundo. Sujetó violentamente al Joker del cuello de su camisa, tan férreamente que comenzó a ahogarle, logrando que las risas se volvieran más difíciles. Pero no desaparecieron._

" _CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ!"_

 _Golpe tras golpe sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero su sangre se confundía con el líquido espeso que comenzaba a cubrir el rostro del psicópata. Aun así las risas continuaban. Y mientras más se escuchaban más crecía su ira y más golpes se propinaban._

" _Robin, alto!"_

-Robin

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía detenerse? El Joker no merecía vivir. No podía permitir que el infeliz continuara respirando mientras su hermano menor… Little Wing… Jason… yacía dentro de un ataúd. No podía dejar a su hermano sin justicia. ¿Por qué quería detenerlo?_

-Robin… Dick.

 _Esa voz… conocía esa voz, pero ahora no podía darse tiempo para intentar reconocerla. Solo quería borrar esa maldita sonrisa para siempre. Aunque eso no desharía lo que hizo, lo que_ _ **le hizo.**_ _No traería a Jason de vuelta. Pero si pudiera al menos evitar que vuelva a hacerle eso a otra familia… a su familia._

" _Robin, ya basta"_

 _¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú solo le encerarías en Arkham y él volvería a escapar! ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que ha hecho?_

 _¿Acaso no somos…?_

 _¿Acaso solo… solo somos soldados para ti?_

-Dick, despierta!

 _La risa se hacía más fuerte, ensordecedora. BastaBastaBastaBastaBasta! Solo quería que se detuviera. Quería detenerla._

\- ¡RICHARD!

Abrió sus ojos con un sobresalto.

La oscuridad a su alrededor se sentía viva.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus pulmones parecían ser incapaces de obtener el oxígeno que su cuerpo reclamaba. Su boca se hallaba reseca y todos sus músculos tensos, listo para combatir; el sudor frio recorría cada centímetro de su piel provocando que su camiseta se pegara incómodamente a su cuerpo.

Al momento en que su mirada finalmente logro enfocarse y su mente alcanzo a comprender lo que sucedía con su cuerpo fue que noto como su brazo derecho se hallaba detenido en el aire por un aura negra, a pocos centímetros de unos ojos violetas que le observaban en la oscuridad. Sus inquietos ojos azules se movieron por el lugar, revisando cada detalle a su alrededor.

Estaba… estaba en su habitación… dentro de la torre.

 **(Jump City, 2016**

 **Abril 7, 03:45 a.m.)**

-Richard… -la voz de Raven, aun si tan solo fueran susurros, estaba impregnada de preocupación, de igual forma que la mirada que le dedicaba. Incluso le estaba llamando por su nombre. La energía oscura se desvaneció en un segundo permitiéndole recuperar la movilidad de su brazo. Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro, era cálida contra su piel, cargada con cariño. Había un suave sentimiento de tranquilidad entre ellos –Tranquilo. Respira hondo.

-Raven, ¿Qué… que hora es? -su respiración poco a poco regreso a la normalidad, pero su corazón parecía negarse a latir como debería. Sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente, algunos pegándose contra su piel debido al sudor.

Había sido tan real, demasiado real para su gusto.

-Cerca de las tres de la mañana -sintiéndole más calmado ella procedió a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos azules. Dick solo podía devolvérsela, sintiendo como si ella viera a través de él y, como es lógico, probablemente lo hacía. Tardó unos segundos en recordar acerca de ese lazo que les unía desde el incidente con la máscara de Slade -Tenías una pesadilla… pude sentirte hasta mi habitación. ¿Quieres… hablar de ello?

Sabía cuánto le costaba preguntar sobre ello, debido a su capacidad empática. Ella sabía que era lo que le molestaba, había visto sus recuerdos -sin importar que tan rápido fuera - y conocía su dolor.

Quería decirle.

Deseaba poder hablar con ella, intentar calmar las noches de desvelo compartiendo secretos que gritan a través del silencio, sin embargo, Dick también había notado como Raven parecía tener dificultad para manejar sus poderes en las últimas batallas. Lo último que quería era añadir más peso sobre los hombros de quien consideraba una hermana. Deberían hablar sobre eso pronto.

-No en realidad… estaré bien- le sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo, logrando únicamente curvar de manera débil los bordes de sus labios en una excusa de una sonrisa. Sabía que no la engañaba en ninguna forma, ni siquiera era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo -Simplemente… no he descansado muy bien… últimamente.

Recibió un asentimiento leve de parte de ella sin que la preocupación abandonara su mirada. No le llamo la atención por esa mentira, pero ambos sabían que el tema no se quedaría así. Siguió el movimiento de su mano cuando la levanto hacia él, la mantuvo a la altura de sus ojos dejándole ver como una energía blanca aparecía a su alrededor. Entendiendo el gesto como un pedido silencioso de permiso él procedió a asentir levente mientras cerraba sus ojos, simplemente sintiendo su tacto cuidadoso sobre su frente durante unos segundos

–Te ayudara a descansar… Buenas noches.

Respondiéndole de igual manera mientras la vio salir de su habitación, sintió como el sueño volvía a caer sobre su cuerpo y mente. No faltaba mucho tiempo, pasado el veintisiete de abril las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

Solo debía ser paciente y soportarlo.

* * *

 **Jump City, 2016**

 **Abril 7, 06:15 A.M**

\- ¡Quiero comer mis huevos de tofu!

-Ni lo sueñes bestita, yo necesito _carne REAL_ para funcionar por las mañanas.

-Vamos! Para eso ya tienes esa descarga tipo Frankenstein cada día. ¡Y ayer cocinaste tú!

La mañana, que se había presentado tan pacifica, se veía otra vez alterada por la interminable disputa sobre el desayuno que cada día dividía y enfrentaba a estos dos miembros del equipo. Para el agobio o diversión – dependiendo de a quien le preguntes- de los otros tres residentes de la construcción.

Aun siendo algo ya muy corriente, tanto el más joven como el mayor de los titanes procuraban llevar a cabo su disputa únicamente ante la ausencia de Robin y Raven.

No era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que en los últimos días ambos habían tenido la paciencia justa para las cosas cotidianas. Más que nada, veían de no molestarles mucho (especialmente a la hechicera luego de que BB se salvara de ser lanzado por la ventana la "noche de películas" tras intentar bromear acerca del 'parentesco' entre esta y el ente de la película, siendo evitado únicamente por la intervención de los demás).

Todos empezaban a preocuparse: Raven permanecía más tiempo encerrada dentro de su cuarto o en la azotea y Robin repartía su mañana entre el entrenamiento en solitario, la investigación de algún caso pendiente o el trabajo en una especie de proyecto del cual nada se sabía; con suerte Starfire lograba distraer a este último, devolviéndole a un humor más pacífico, más típico del pelinegro que conocían.

Regresando a la discusión en la cocina, esta misma se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasó a una veloz pelirroja que se detuvo en aire hacia el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Gloriosos y maravillosos día amigos! -una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y en ese momento Starfire le hacía honor a su nombre, pues parecía llenar por completo la habitación con luz gracias a su entusiasmo.

-Eso si fue un buen saludo. Buenos días Star, ¿por qué tan feliz? - Cyborg le observaba sonriente mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en la cara de su amigo, mantenía al verde lo más alejado del refrigerador, y con la otra sacaba huevos y un gran jamón.

Al escucharle, la de ojos verdes se volvió hacia ellos y voló inmediatamente en dirección a la barra de la cocina. El metamorfó se encontraba muy ocupado luchando contra el agarre del hombre de metal como para devolverle el saludo a su amiga, pero si alcanzaba a entender la conversación que se daba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh, mis queridos amigos! Mi entusiasmo se debe a una fecha cercana muy importante para…- se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a Raven y Robin, ambos parecían hablar acerca de algo importante, debido a sus expresiones mortalmente serias, antes de cruzar el umbral - ¡Robin! ¡Raven! ¡Qué bueno llegaron!

-Ah… Star ¿volviste a comerte todo el azúcar del almacén? - fue lo primero que la hechicera dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja al recordar aquella situación ocurrida apenas unas dos semanas antes: literalmente había acabado volando alrededor de toda la costa oeste por el exceso de, bueno, azúcar durante unas tres horas.

\- ¿Sucedió algo bueno, Kori? - la sonrisa de tonto enamorado y la expresión tranquila que adopto el rostro del pelinegro no era nada nuevo para los Titanes, sin embargo, Starfire no podía dejar de sentir lo que los humanos llamaban "mariposas en el estómago" cada vez que mencionaba su nombre en Tamaraniano.

\- Aún no, pero dentro de dos díases el aniversario del primer momento en que di mi primer vuelo. En ese día, se supone que alcanzare un control completo sobre mis habilidades y será entonces que se realiza una celebración por el alza de un nuevo guerrero entre mi gente –explico la pelirroja tras finalmente tocar el suelo.

-Ósea que ¿serás más fuerte aún? - Beast había dejado de intentar llegar a la comida para escuchar con sumo interés lo que su amiga decía de manera similar a los demás titanes– ¡Cool!

-Es más que eso. Al alcanzar este momento se produce un cambio también en las atribuciones físicas del guerrero para que el cuerpo logre soportar la nueva carga de responsabilidades y en cierta medida también se produce un cambio en la psique; sin embargo, el _Trokn'arath_ es diferente para cada individuo -el brillo de sus ojos y el cómo frotaba su brazo izquierdo en un gesto tímido hablaba de nerviosismo y una pregunta. Un corto intercambio de miradas después y sonrisas amistosas bastaron para asegurar su compañía.

\- Nos encantaría acompañarte- Raven hablo, suavizando su mirada. Aun a pesar de lo diferente y chocante que resulten sus personalidades, había veces en que la hechicera no podía dejar de sentir un poco de ternura por lo inocente que llegaba a ser Starfire.

Con un grito de emoción, la princesa comenzó a agradecer con todas las palabras que conocía en una catarata verbal imposible de imitar, mientras todos se acomodaban en la barra de la cocina para el desayuno. Un consternado Beast Boy tuvo que observar como Cyborg servía tocino, huevos y salchichas (waffles y té de hierbas para Raven, una botella de mostaza para Star) gracias a que el moreno había aprovechado la distracción de BB para cocinar su menú carnívoro.

-Recuerden que esta tarde tenemos la reunión con los Titanes Este en Ciudad Acero- la voz de Robin, con su tan conocido todo de liderazgo se escuchó por encima de la nueva discusión que se había armado desde que Beast Boy llamo a Cy "tramposo" -Saldremos a las 17:00 p.m. para llegar allí a tiempo, espero que estén todos listos para ese momento.

-Recuérdenme de nuevo ¿Por qué nos reunimos? -el menor de todos no siempre tenía buena memoria, menos para cosas que se le dijeran mientras estaba distraído en sus videojuegos.

-Nuestro amigo Aqualad celebra el aniversario de su nacimiento y añadió que iba a dar un importante anuncio –respondió la de ojos esmeraldas mientras ahogaba el contenido de su plato con mostaza. Cyborg se esforzaba por ignorar la masacre a su esfuerzo culinario mientras devoraba su delicioso tocino.

\- Oh! Sí, eso. ¿Qué creen que sea lo que querrá decir? – consumiendo su tofu comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades; no era muy común que los TE y los TT se reunieran, aun si se llevaban relativamente bien entre ellos (las competencias por ver qué equipo era mejor también contarían como socializar ¿verdad?). Así que el hecho de celebrar juntos el cumpleaños de un miembro era, si bien no extraño, bastante inesperado.

Observo durante unos instantes a sus compañeros, pero ninguno parecía particularmente asombrado por esto, aunque ¿desde cuándo podía saber que pensaban Raven o Robin?; Starfire se encontraba muy emocionada con el Tron-no-se-que ese de pasado mañana y Cyborg estaba más enfocado en devorar cada pequeño pedazo de carne en su plato.

Viendo que ninguno se preocupaba realmente, decidió desechar todas las preguntas de su cabeza por el momento. Ahora debía preocuparse más en ver que haría por el resto del día, hasta la hora de salir. Tal vez jugar videojuegos -debía batir la marca de Cyborg a cualquier costo-; reabastecer el refrigerador de tofu – pues cierto hombre "de lata" había tirado a la basura más de la mitad que había comparado unos días atrás-; y, quizás… ver a cierta chica rubia a la salida de la escuela… aun si no llegaba a hablar con ella.

* * *

 **Ciudad Acero, 2016**

 **Abril 7 19:00 p.m.**

La atmosfera que se había formado entre todos era relajada.

Si no fuera por el lugar y los trajes, sería solo una pequeña celebración entre amigos adolescentes. Speedy y Robin conversaban sobre nuevas tecnologías adaptables a sus armamentos, anécdotas con sus respectivos equipos y tutores, y sus futuros planes como héroes; Más y Menos observaban a Starfire con ojos de corazón a la vez que asaltaban la mesa de bocadillos, para la consternación de Cyborg quien veía desaparecer la comida de su mano y la diversión de Raven que solo intentaba adivinar en silencio cual bocadillo no vaciaran; Starfire le contaba a Bumblebee acerca de su aventura en Tokyo y el estado de su relación con el líder del equipo.

Aqualad veía toda la escena con una sonrisa que poco a poco se tiño de nostalgia. Se volvió sobre sí mismo, apoyándose en la barandilla, enfocando sus ojos en su reflejo en el agua en el piso inferior. La imagen le resultaba mal, demasiado solitaria. A su lado faltaba alguien: un ángel con una cálida sonrisa y ojos brillantes como perlas.

Veintiún años vivo. Cinco desde que su Rey le había tomado como protegido y como aprendiz. Dos desde que se había convertido en parte de los Titanes Este. Se sorprendía a si mismo cuando notaba que realmente había "vivido" al momento en que Rey le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que él no era un error, en lugar del momento en que la Reina Atlanna le había aceptado sin un gramo de duda.

-Creo que la cabeza de Cyborg va salir volando en cualquier momento ¿y tú? – una conocida voz a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos, sin poder ocultar muy bien su sorpresa, volvió el rostro para ver a Beast Boy a su izquierda. Este le sonreía, pero se notaba que se había percatado de su estado - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí -fue una repuesta demasiado corta y sin entusiasmo, BB puedo notarlo en un segundo. Aqualad le observo durante uno segundos, para luego volver a observar a todos aquellos a su alrededor. Realmente deseaba recordar este día por el resto de su vida. En un instante, sus ojos se hallaron con los de Bee; solo eso basto para que ella le regalara una sonrisa y asintiera. Había llegado la hora.

Se alejó del barandal, sintiendo sobre si la mirada del verde en todo momento.

\- ¡Oigan! - la voz de la morena se escuchó por toda la habitación, sobrepasando la música. Todos los presentes en la habitación se volvieron hacia ella. Elevo el vaso con refresco, fijando su mirada en el Atlante con una sonrisa, en la cual solo el celebrado llego a distinguir la minúscula nota de tristeza – ¿Qué les parece un brindis por el cumpleañero? ¡Por Aqualad! ¡Un gran compañero y un mejor amigo!

Los vasos se alzaron y las voces de celebración se alzaron en el cuarto. Por un momento fue como si en el lugar hubiera una multitud, en lugar de los pocos que realmente se encontraban allí. Una triste calidez se expandió por su pecho.

-Gracias a todos -la voz del pelinegro se elevó luego de que ambos equipos se unieran al brindis comenzado por la líder de los Titanes Este –Estoy realmente agradecido del hecho de haber llegado a tener tan increíbles amigos… -su voz decayó un poco en la última parte de la oración - … es por ello que me resulta tan difícil pronunciar las siguientes palabras: temó que a partir de hoy ya no podré formar parte de los Teen Titans.

\- ¡Que!

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!

 _\- ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No es bueno para nada!_

-Por favor, permítanme explicarles - suspiro por lo bajo, evitando encontrarse con los ojos-de-cachorro de los gemelos. Sabía que su voluntad flaquearía si se encontraba con esos cálidos ojos marrones. Con el paso del tiempo él había pasado a asumir el rol de hermano mayor/cuidador para con los menores, principalmente porque la paciencia de Speedy era demasiado corta y Bee era más una hermana mayor permisiva y enojona. Eran… una familia o al menos, lo más cercano que había tenido desde que tenía memoria: desacuerdos, peleas, risas, confianza.

Durante muchos años se preguntó que se sentiría tener una, y ahora, solo se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza para dejarla.

" _Mi nombre es_ _ **Garth,**_ _nací en la cuidad de_ _ **Shayeris**_ _, dentro de la familia real de la ciudad, subordinada a la Casa Real de la capital. Sin embargo, fue_ _ **Aquaman,**_ _mi rey, quien me dio la oportunidad de aprender de él y acompañarle bajo el título de_ _ **Aqualad.**_ _Durante años, servir a mi Rey, a Atlantis, fueron mis únicos objetivos…_

 _Hace unos meses, mi mentor llegó a mi encuentro con asuntos sobre mi pasado: el último rey de Shayeris se encuentra enfermo, y sin ningún otro heredero al trono… las responsabilidades recaían directamente en mis hombros._

 _Como primogénito, no pude negarme. Los deberes para con mi pueblo me obligan a devolver el título otorgado por el Rey y regresar a Atlantis… por tiempo indefinido. Aunque solo sería hasta que mi "padre" recupere su salud, corren rumores dentro de la corte y Aquaman teme que algún enemigo pudiera aprovecharse de la posible debilidad de una de las ciudades para atacar al Imperio"_

El silencio lleno el lugar, incluso la música se había detenido varios minutos antes al momento en que comenzó la narración. Nadie se preguntó cómo o por qué. Solo se mantuvieron observando a su amigo, luchando contra una diversa gama de emociones reflejándose en sus rostros; excepto por Robin y Bee quienes se mantenían estoicos en sus lugares.

-Guau… es decir, ¿realmente- BB parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas. No podían culparle, ¿Qué puedes decirle a un amigo que se va por sabe-dios-cuánto? Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para romper con la tensa atmosfera que se había formado sin que lo notaran.

- _No te vayas -Iremos contigo – Por favor! -_ fieles a su velocidad, Más y Menos se aferraron a la cintura del pelinegro en un parpadeo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían, mientras luchaban por no dejar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Al joven atlante le rompía el corazón saber que los alegres y entusiastas gemelos estaban al borde del llanto por su causa. Con delicadeza separo a los pequeños de sus piernas y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Vamos, no hace falta llorar- las manos del pelinegro pasaron de sus hombros a sus mejillas para limpiar las pequeñas gotas en las esquinas de sus ojos sin dejar de sonreírles -No será para siempre, y les aseguro que, si llegan a necesitarme, vendré tan rápido como pueda.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado todo este discurso? - Speedy se hizo oír, el entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Definitivamente no estaba para nada feliz, aunque tampoco podía discutir con la decisión del Chico-pez, él mismo sabía bastante sobre responsabilidad hacía la familia por experiencia propia.

-Desde hace unas semanas - admitió apartando la vista del pelirrojo hacía el suelo por unos segundos. Su Rey le había dado tiempo para pensar bien en su decisión mientras la condición del gobernante de Shayeris continuara estable, pero el tiempo de pensar ya había pasado y su elección ya había sido transmitida a todas las partes interesadas- Sin embargo, he pedido la asistencia de Robin y de Bumblebee para elegir el momento más adecuado para dar el anuncio.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían? – todos los ojos pasaron a posarse en ambos líderes, quienes no se dejaron perturbar por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Hey, somos los lideres, es nuestro trabajo saber estas cosas - la abeja se encogió de hombros ante la obvia mirada ofendida que el pelirrojo le mandaba. Ella no tenía motivo por el cual disculparse, mucho menos cuando dicho pelirrojo participaba cada vez menos en las misiones –Además era algo realmente personal, y Garth quería ser quien lo anunciará. No soy chismosa y Chico Maravilla aquí es un experto en guardar secretos.

\- Sin embargo, por ese motivo, acordamos que sería mejor que Garth lo explicara cuando lo sintiera más oportuno - la voz segura del petirrojo junto con la sonrisa irradiando amabilidad y confianza hacia todos los presentes ayudo a calmar los ánimos del arquero. Starfire pudo reconocer que, en esos momentos, no era _Robin_ quien hablaba, sino Dick Grayson, cosa que le provoco sonreír y aminoro en parte el dolor ante la futura partida de su amigo. Solo quienes conocieran al pelinegro a profundidad podrían distinguir la diferencia.

\- ¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?!- Cyborg exclamo, mientras volvía a poner la música -Asegurémonos de que tengas algo de qué hablarles cuando regreses.

Los ánimos volvieron a levantarse y la fiesta se reanudo. Aun con la perspectiva de la ida de Aqualad, todos se enfocaron más en disfrutar este tiempo todos juntos. Los gemelos ya no se separaban del atlante, y a este no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Speedy se aseguró de no molestarle con ninguno de sus comentarios, aunque puso énfasis en asegurarle que sería solo ese día. Robin y Bee le aseguraron incontables veces que si llegaba a necesitarles solo necesitaba llamarles, él siempre sería un Titán. Star, Raven y Cy se dedicaron a hablar sobre cualquier otro tema para apartar sus mentes por unos minutos.

Ahora era más que la celebración de un cumpleaños, era un "hasta pronto" pues con seguridad ninguno permitiría que fuera una despedida.

* * *

 **Jump City, 2016**

 **Abril 8 21:45 p.m.**

Luna nueva. Sin embargo la noche se presentaba con un cielo claro en el que las estrellas brillaban cuanto podían mientras luchaban por traspasar la barrera de las luces de la ciudad.

Aprovechándose de esta oscura noche, una sombra atravesaba los tejados de manera silenciosa y cuidadosa, después de todo ¿Cómo saber si no había ojos siguiéndole desde las sombras? ¿Si no había enemigos esperando una abertura? Debido a esta precaución es que se encontraba dando un rodeo cada vez que debía regresar, más largo o más corto pero siempre una ruta diferente.

No paso mucho hasta que se detuviera frente a un edificio de dos pisos en unos de los barrios al oeste del centro, con vista hacia el mar y la bahía de la ciudad. Con agilidad felina, salto desde la azotea del edificio contrario, aterrizando en la cima de la escalera de incendios justo al lado de una ventana.

Se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que nada perturbara la noche a su alrededor antes de proceder a abrir dicha ventana y entrar. Una cocina completamente a oscuras fue lo que le esperaba al traspasar el marco. Cerrando la ventana tras de sí, se aseguró de que de reactivar el sistema de seguridad. Sin encender ninguna de las luces, se encamino dentro del lugar sin titubeo en su andar, ya conociéndose cada centímetro del lugar. Con pasos silenciosos, subió por las escaleras de la sala hacia el segundo piso (se trataba de un departamento de dos pisos completamente abierto) y entró en la última puerta a la izquierda de la escalera.

De la habitación, unos minutos después, emergió un joven. Su rostro era el de un individuo en su adolescencia pero era imposible deducir correctamente su edad a simple vista.

Separado del traje negro que conformaba la persona visible de Red X, vestía ahora con una camiseta negra con las palabras "You only live twices" y unos pantalones azules oscuros, sus pies permanecían descalzos. Las puntas de su desarreglado cabello negro se curvaban alrededor de su rostro, siendo la que más le molestaba la que pertenecía aquel mecho blanco en su temple derecho.

Volviendo al primer piso, paso por la zona que conformaba la sala de estar directamente hacia la que vendría a considerarse el "estudio": dos librerías repletas de libros ocupaban un cuarto de la pared a su izquierda y un escritorio de roble de un estilo del silgo XIX que se hallaba puesto frente a la ventana, de tal forma que al sentarse se daba la espalda al mar.

Dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando su espalda toco el cómodo respaldo de la silla, permitiendo a sus músculos relajarse luego del estrés. La noche, en definitiva, no fue como se suponía. ¿Es que acaso no podía ni siquiera realizar un trabajo en paz sin que alguien lo arruine?

Con solo posar su mano izquierda en la superficie libre de la madera frente a la lámpara de mesa, una pantalla y un teclado holográficos se hicieron presentes ante él. Todavía no podía dar la noche por concluida hasta que no elaborara un informe de esta, sin importar cuan bien pudiera recordar cada trabajo, prefería tener siempre un registro escrito de estos.

Apenas iniciada la redacción, dentro de una carpeta de archivos solo accesible por contraseña, un recuadro pequeño apareció sobrepuesto en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla mostrando un símbolo más que familiar. Dudo unos segundos en si contestar la llamada o no; no sentía capaz de mantener un humor estable en una conversación larga. Pero sabía que no contestar terminaría con el otro insistiendo hasta colmar su paciencia. Navegando por sus opciones, opto por la menos dañina y contestó.

- _¡Jaybird!-_ una voz conocida, mezcla de burla y cansancio, se escuchó apenas se hizo presente la imagen de un pelirrojo de aparentemente diecisiete años a pesar que el tipo ya estuviera en sus veinte, con una máscara de domino negra aún sobre sus ojos.

-Roy - saludó, ignorando el sobrenombre que el ex-arquero sabía le molestaba. Solo por el hecho de que ambos sabían que él no cumpliría su amenaza de la primera ocasión en que el sobrenombre surgió -Supondré que la misión con El Equipo salió medianamente bien.

Ojos azul-verdes se fijaron en la clara mueca de disgusto que su interlocutor realizaba. Harper le había confiado un tiempo atrás que no acaba de sentirse cómodo al trabajar con la Justice League Junior; hecho que se le había hecho evidente una vez que llego a verles en campo durante uno de sus trabajos el año anterior.

- _Sí, podría decir que sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Se suponía que llegarías antes-_ por supuesto que Roy recibiría una notificación del sistema de seguridad, que él mismo ayudo a instalar y programar, al momento en que el pelinegro lo desactivo.

Conocía a Jason desde hacía ya varios meses, luego de que se encontrara con el joven ladrón en uno de sus múltiples intentos por joderle la vida a Luthor ( _Hey! ¡El sujeto lo congelo por poco más de 5 años y le quito su brazo derecho para crear un clon que tomara su lugar! Tenía derecho a hacerle sufrir_ ). En fin, desde que se conocieron había llegado a acostumbrarse a muchas de las particularidades del menor, entre ellas el que siempre regresara al departamento a la hora que anticipaba o al menos enviaba un aviso en caso de que le tomara más tiempo en regresar. Que llegara varias horas después de lo que debía solo significaba que las cosas _no_ salieron como se suponía.

-Conseguir la información fue tal y como se planeó – una contestación cortante y seca. Nunca una buena señal. Desde la pantalla no parecía tener ninguna herida grave y, si las cosas hubieran sido lo suficientemente peligrosas, les habría llamado como apoyo.

Le sobraban las ganas de decir "pero…", sin embargo, eligió contenerse, dejando que el silencio llenará los siguientes minutos. Notó enseguida como los ojos azul-verdes se entrecerraban y los rasgos del adolescente se endurecían. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado. Pero al momento en que había decidido dejar el tópico, el pelinegro le detuvo con unas cuantas palabras –Fue en _Gotham_. Los matones del pingüino metieron la pata y atrajeron la atención del _murciélago._

La forma en que las palabras salieron de sus labios fue extremadamente forzada. Mantuvo su rostro tan carente de emociones como pudo, pero la tensión en su postura era evidente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Los acontecimientos de esa noche regresaron a su mente.

Averiguar todo acerca del blanco: su sistema de seguridad, los planos del edificio y los horarios de los trabajadores y guardias, crear planes ante cualquier imprevisto (a pesar de que siempre se podía improvisar). La parte simple y aburrida del trabajo.

La dificultad apenas si aumento cuando finalmente tuvo que realizar todo en menos de 20 minutos sin dejar rastros, ni siquiera cuando el Pingüino decidió que sería lo más cortes de su parte enviar a 15 de los descerebrados bajo su cargo a darle una "advertencia" al patético intento de traficante de armas a quien robaba.

Sabiéndose irreconocible gracias a su traje negro reforzado con kevlar, su casco mejorado con la última tecnología y ninguna marca visual que pueda identificarle –el traje de Red X quedaba descartado para los trabajos en su ciudad natal - había entrado en el piso del hijo de un importante empresario, especializado en la fabricación y venta de armas, para hacerse con los documentos y archivos que, vaya sorpresa, guardaba en la caja fuerte oculta en su estudio.

Ya conseguido lo que venía a buscar, hizo el amago de abandonar el lugar por la puerta del estudio, pero el sonido de una cerradura siendo destrozada de un golpe le detuvo en su sitio frente al cuadro que ocultaba la caja.

El edificio se encontraba en la zona alta de la ciudad, y la forma tan descuidada en que habían irrumpido seguramente atraería la atención de la policía. Los cavernícolas con armas destrozaban todo a su paso todo lo que veían y guardaban en sus bolsillos todo lo que les pareciera valioso, para el momento en que se había escabullido dentro de la ventilación, descartada ya su primera vía de escape. Podría derrótalos a todos con sus manos detrás de su espalda, más no era parte del trabajo. No era tiempo de jugar al héroe todavía.

El sonido de los cristales estallando, esos que conformaban las ventanas del balcón, le detuvo a medio camino de la salida, poniéndole en alerta al instante. Pero fue el grito de dolor de uno de los ineptos lo que le obligo a posar su atención en lo que veía suceder al otro lado de rejilla de ventilación. Vió, con el corazón comprimido en su pecho, como el _Caballero Oscuro_ arremetía con la banda de simios. Sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso hasta que un borrón rojo y negro a la derecha del murciélago derribo a dos de los cerebros-de-músculos.

La imagen del _nuevo Robin_ , del _Dúo Dinámico_ , realizando aquellos movimientos combinados, vistiendo una variación del traje que _él_ alguna vez había usado, provocaba que sus entrañas se retorcieran. Quería gritar, tenía la necesidad de destrozar algo por la mera satisfacción de liberar su ira.

No era que odiara al chico – _Timothy Jackson Drake_ , _hijo único, genio nacido en una familia de la alta sociedad_ -, en realidad aún recordaba cuanto le había agradado la primera vez que le conoció durante una de las fiestas de caridad de los Wayne[** ](ya saben, cuando las cosas entre B y él no estaban tan jodidas). No. Lo que lo carcomía por dentro era otra cosa.

Fue la descarga de una ametralladora, la cual obviamente no dio en sus blancos porque los idiotas tenían la puntería de los Stormtroopers, lo que le arranco de sus pensamientos. Debía salir de allí; alejarse antes de que su presencia se diera a conocer. Él era bueno en lo que hacía, pero el protector de Gotham era conocido como el Mejor Detective del Mundo por una razón.

Tras abandonar el lugar, puso dirección hacia una de sus 'casas seguras' donde, volviendo a vestir el traje de Red X, contactó a su cliente para establecer el sitio de la entrega de la información y la cuenta de banco en la cual debía ser depositado el dinero. El mantener a raya las emociones y la constante influencia del Pozo de Lázaro en el fondo de su mente fue lo que le demoró más que el intercambio, tuvo que sentarse en la posición de loto durante unas horas y meditar. Más tarde, encontrándose más calmado, había ido hasta los límites de Gotham para transportarse de vuelta Jump City. No se arriesgaría a dejar un rastro de Xenotium que pudiera ser rastreado hasta alguno de sus tantos departamentos.

\- _Eso debió ser duro-_ aun con la máscara puesta, podía sentir como los ojos de Arsenal se clavaban en él, seguramente con preocupación – _Sabes, mañana en la mañana regreso. Y dudo que tengan alguna misión que valga mi tiempo en los próximos días. Honestamente, estoy tan cansado del Equipo que ni siquiera podría ignorar como se debe a Ollie o a Ray. Estoy de humor para una maratón de películas y mucha comida chatarra ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-_ Suena bien. Ya extrañaba el sabor artificial de los bocadillos embolsados - si uno no lo buscara, jamás habría notado como los bordes de sus labios se curvaban levemente.

\- _Cool. Nos vemos en unas horas. Arsenal, fuera -_ la llamada termino y el recuadro desapareció, dejando en la pantalla solo su reporte semi-escrito. El silencio le rodeo durante unos minutos. El constante latido de la ciudad fuera de la ventana como su única compañía mientras forzaba a sus músculos a relajarse.

En el silencio, falló en escuchar sus pasos mientras veía su silueta moverse entre la oscuridad. Probablemente no se había molestado en caminar, quizás pensando que la casa estaba vacía o ya sabiendo que él se encontraba dentro. Por la esquina de su ojo vio su cabello moverse levemente y escuchó el suave movimiento del aire a su paso ante de percibir la calidez natural que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una presencia ya lo suficientemente familiar como para que lo aceptara de manera inconsciente, bajando su guardia más de lo normal. Un par de brazos de un tono dorado, más fuertes de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, se posaron con suavidad en sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello mientras que sobre su cabeza se apoyaba con gentileza la barbilla de la dueña de las extremidades.

-Bienvenido - su voz suave aun mostraba rastros de sueño o la falta del mismo. Ella tendía a preocuparse cuando no podía acompañar a ninguno de los a sus misiones lo que le provocaba estar en un estado de alerta constante hasta que recibía alguna confirmación de su bienestar. Por supuesto que ella sabía que podían arreglárselas solos, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Disculpa si te desperté, K'tten (***)- dejó que sus músculos se soltaran bajo aquella calidez, más alta que la de cualquier humano. Ni siquiera debía volverse para saber que una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus labios en esos momentos o que sus ojos verdes se encontraban parcialmente ocultos detrás de largas pestañas debido el adormecimiento - ¿Por qué el abrazo?

\- Solo pensé que necesitabas uno. Y no me despertaste, estaba terminado de recalibrar mis armas - un acento inidentificable en su habla baño sus oídos. Probablemente no lo diría en voz alta a nadie, pero había llegado a parecerle una de las cualidades más _tiernas_ que ella poseía.

Prosiguió con lo que le faltaba del informe, sabiendo que ella podía leer cada palabra, si quisiera hacerlo. Después de todo, no tenía sentido alguno el intentar liberarse del abrazo. Solo le quedaba sentir ese pequeño movimiento que venía de su habilidad innata para volar y la suave respiración que acariciaban sus cabellos. Era un contacto que, reluctante, admitía apreciar y a veces, inclusive, buscaba.

Probablemente debería añadir el chocolate en polvo a la lista de compras de la mañana siguiente, luego de que se tomarán lo que quedaba tras acabar con su redacción. Ah! Y la comida chatarra para la noche siguiente.

* * *

 _(*) un tipo de explosivo compuesto de nitroglicerina y algodón pólvora._

 _(**)El color del traje de Jason se basa tanto en la película Under the Red Hood y en Young Justice, sin embargo, decidí optar por el diseño de traje de YJ._

 _(***) Es una referencia a un fic en inglés,_ _ **Admiration,**_ _que leí antes de comenzar esta historia._

(****) **K'tten** _es una tamaraniana, personaje que apareció por primera vez en Red Hood & The Outlaws como un personaje secundario. Parecía ser un poco más joven que Koriand'r; piel naranja, ojos completamente verdes, cabello rosa oscuro, en un mohawk, colocado hacia el lado izquierdo._

 **Como Starfire es parte de los Titans, pensé en colocar a un personaje diferente, que me encanta, para no romper con los Outlaws originales (New 52 es lo que me hizo enamorarme de Jason como personaje, y aunque me gusta Rebirth, ellos siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaro que este fic se centra en el universo de los jóvenes titanes (la serie), pero contendrá aportaciones de Young Justice, The Batman, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Batman: Bad Blood, Son of Batman, Batman vs Robin, Justice League: war, Justice League: throne of Atlantis y the Justice League vs Teen Titans, además de una adaptación del pasado de Red Hood de Red Hood and the outlaws.**

 **Diclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie o los comics o películas, TODOS son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

Luchamos por lo que creemos que es correcto. Sin embargo nos empeñamos más cuando aquello que nos es amado está amenazado.

¿Qué haces, entonces, cuando ya no tiene ningún propósito? ¿Cuándo perdiste todo por lo que luchaste?

¿Te hundes en el vacío de una vida sin rumbo? O ¿Te levantas y buscas algo nuevo?

A alguien que te acepte de nuevo.

¿Tienes realmente la fuerza para volver a empezar?

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **CADMUS**

 **Abril 16, 2016 00:45 A.M**

Oscuridad. Sin principio ni final. Inalterable. Familiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado bajo ese castigo? ¿Cuánto más? Esta había sido su recompensa por haber puesto el bienestar de su gente. Sus compañeros, su General, todos ellos fueron despreciados y condenados como criminales. Ellos, que habían nacido con el único propósito de proteger a su pueblo y a su cultura. Pero el Consejo no lo entendió, mucho menos Jor-El.

Había algo que no encajaba. No debería ser consciente de su propia mente. No se suponía que las cámaras de hibernación le dejaran esa pequeña libertad. ¿Qué era entonces? Su mente estaba dispersa, intentaba concentrarse pero era como si una espesa niebla inundara cada rincón; meros fragmento difusos era todo lo que lograba obtener: piezas del portal a su alrededor, sus compañeros modificando los motores, mundos áridos y sin vida, una cegadora luz azul, fuego, dolor, voces, oscuridad. Dolor, dolor, dolor. Por unos momentos sintió como su respiración se atascaba en su garganta mientras la sensación de ese recuerdo se asentaba sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera pasando de nuevo. No. Debía concentrarse, esto no era normal. El pánico no era parte de su ser y no lo sería ahora. Ganando un poco de control sobre su respiración y sus latidos logró apartarse de esos fragmentos para ver con mayor claridad. Bien, ahora era consciente del movimiento de sus pulmones al respirar, de sus latidos y de la sangre recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Eso estaba bien. Mientras más pudiera sentir de su cuerpo significaba más control ganado.

Quizás, antes de recordar, sería mejor averiguar dónde estaba y que estaba sucediendo.

Tal vez fuese su entrenamiento, su genética o, en las palabras de sus iguales, su terquedad la que le llevo a mover su mano izquierda. Repentinamente el sentido del tacto volvió a ella completamente. La dureza del metal en toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo, el frió a su alrededor. Sus músculos agarrotados se quejaron ante el más mínimo intento de movimiento. Era seguro ya, no se encontraba en las cámaras de hibernación.

Los parpados le pesaban demasiado, nunca antes había sentido algo similar. Forzando a sus músculos a moverse, consiguió levantarlos. Unos profundos azules se asomaron bajo las negras pestañas. Debió haber parpadeado al menos unas cinco veces antes de que su vista pudiera comenzar a enfocarse. Parte de su propio rostro reflejado en un material traslucido frente a sí. Blanco a ambos costados. Bajando la mirada, se encuentra con una visión no grata: ira floreciendo al notar que su armadura había sido reemplazada por un traje blanco de cuerpo completo que parecía actuar más como una segunda piel. Les arrancaría la cabeza a quienes se atrevieron a tocarle apenas saliera de allí.

El material transparente, una puerta, desaparece, arrancada de su sitio, cuando consigue apoyar su palma sobre el metal. Cual fuera la fuerza que le había mantenido de pie hasta ese momento, se desvanece enseguida y la envía inmediatamente al suelo. El golpe no es más que una sensación sorda. Lo que sucedió después, fue espantoso: vista, oído, tacto, todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se abrumaron ante la inmensa cantidad de información que encontraban. La cabeza comenzó a torturarle sin compasión. Pero lo verdaderamente perturbador era cuan conocido le resultaba ese dolor.

Recuerdos comenzaron a romper por la bruma de su mente. Kriptón destruido; el herrar de planeta en planeta solo para encontrarse con colonias de cadáveres; una señal de ayuda desde un planeta con un Sol amarillo; su batalla contra Kal-El; el Terraformador; los motores phantom explotando; el dolor. La nada. (2)

Lucho por ponerse de pie, solo para encontrarse a sí misma flotando a varios metros del suelo. Intentó concentrarse, debía enfocarse en lo que había específicamente a su alrededor. Sus ojos, erráticos, viajaron a su alrededor solo para agrandarse por el horror. Capsulas o cámaras criogénicas, cientos de ellas apiladas en múltiples filas que alcanzaban el techo. Dentro de cada una de ellas había trozos de criatura que nunca antes había visto pero que le recordaban con fuerza a la Abominación. No fue solamente una prisionera, ¡fue un maldito objeto de prueba! La ira creciendo desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Repentinamente unas luces rojas se encendieron y apagaron de manera intermitente. Pasos llegaron a sus oídos. Ligeros unos y otros ridículamente pesados. Todos apresurados.

Una parte de ella le reclamaba quedarse y pelear para devolverles a los engendro todo lo que le hubieran hecho. Más una parte de ella, la más lógica, le instó a huir- no, a reagruparse. Si habían logrado mantenerla allí por quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo, era probable que encontraran la forma de volver a derribarla. Siguiendo a esta última, de alguna forma logro controlar sus movimientos lo suficiente como para guiar su vuelo. Cubriendo sus ojos con sus antebrazos, atravesó el techo y varios kilómetros de cemento, piedra y tierra. Un cielo despejado y una luna blanca le recibieron. Continuo volando, alejándose, sin detenerse.

Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba un lugar seguro donde pensar. Donde averiguar qué había sucedido en el tiempo en que estuvo fuera.

Un nuevo recuerdo flotando en la superficie. Una posible respuesta.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Jump City**

 **Abril 22, 2016 23:35 P.M**

 _Estrellas fugases con estelas azules cayendo en un cielo de color lavanda, con dos orbes ocupando el cielo._

 _-Es tan hermoso, Komand'r.- una pequeña princesa de cabello color del fuego observaba sonriente los cielos de su hogar, recostada contra el regazo de su hermana mientras esta le abraza suavemente con su brazo izquierdo._

 _-Mandé a las estrellas a volar por el cielo sólo para ti, mi pequeña princesa- la sonrisa dulce de la mayor resaltaba gracias al negro de sus cabellos y lo plateado de sus adornos, observando el cielo con expresión tranquila- Quería que echaras un vistazo de la gran extensión del reino que algún día te voy a pasar, Kori._

 _-Eso nunca será, hermana. Un día tú gobernarás el Imperio Tamaran durante mil años y yo seré tú súbdito más leal, Kom.- aseguró la pequeña, confiada en que su palabra se volvería realidad, por ser una promesa de corazón. Un sueño de un mundo mejor. Pero los sueños son cosas de niños…_

 _Una explosión en lo alto de una de las torres del palacio, muro y techo cayendo en pedazos, amenazando la integridad de cualquiera que hubiera estado caminando por debajo._

 _-Nuestra casa ¡¿Bajo ataque?!- la incredulidad patente en la voz de Kom._

 _-¡El Consejo estaba en sesión! ¡¿Eso significa que nuestros padres…?!- un escalofrío recorriendo su espina con solo pensar la posibilidad._

 _Naves llenaban el cielo. Invasores que la segunda princesa no llegaba a reconocer. Destruyendo desde el aire toda estructura y terminando con la existencia de todo aquel que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para huir._

" _¡No podemos preocuparnos por ellos ahora, Kori!_ _ **"**_ _La de negros cabellos le instó a moverse, a correr lejos de los jardines externos, lejos de los gritos de su gente, lejos del caos y la muerte._ _ **"**_ _¡Tenemos que llegar a algún lugar seguro! Nuestro mundo está bajo asalto- ¡Nuestros súbditos masacrados!_ _ **"**_

" _Pero ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarnos?_ _ **"**_ _El temor en su voz solo era superado por el horror en la voz de su hermana a su espalda. Cuerpos en su camino, algunos solo partes que no fueron carbonizadas._ _ **"**_ _Hace mucho renunciamos a los caminos de la guerra, ¡no deseamos mal a nadie!_ _ **"**_

 _Una de las naves de mayor envergadura tocó tierra en la entrada del palacio. Una puerta, oculta por su diseño, se abrió frente a las princesas y los nobles que aún se hallaban con vida._

 _-¡_ _ **Las personas de Tamaran, inclínense ante la fuerza superior de Citadel!-**_ _una voz grotesca, llena de superioridad y dureza se alzó sobre el clamor de los heridos, el ruido de los escombros y del fuego._

" _¡Nunca!" Gritó la menor, sin lograr que su voz se alce de la misma manera. Todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para imponerse, eso sucedería años después. "Vamos a luchar hasta-"_

" _Kori… no._ _ **"**_ _Su querida hermana le abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus brazos temblaban de manera poco familiar. Inclinándose levemente, susurro a su oído, estrechándola aún más._ _ **"**_ _Di-dimite… para que puedas vivir para luchar otro día._ _ **"**_

 _No logra saber cuándo o como, pero se encuentra a sí misma con cadenas gruesas en sus manos al igual que su hermana; sus ropas desgarradas, sus adornos desaparecidos… su hogar en ruinas. Dos de los invasores les obligaban a avanzar, de contextura alta y gruesa como pilares, piel de un azul que no llegaba a ubicar; sus ropas marrones de un simpleza que delataba sus puestos como meros soldados o sirvientes. Sin embargo, frente a todo Komand'r mantenía la barbilla en alto, orgullosa, y ella sin dudarlo le imitaba. Fueron guiadas por pasillos demasiados familiares para su gusto. En esos momentos solo quería correr a los bazos de su madre para que le abrazara y acariciara su cabello, asegurándole que todo estaría bien ¿Sus padres estarían bien? ¿Vendrían a rescatarlas o es que estaban planeando un contraataque?_

 _El salón del trono destrozado, como si una batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo, se hizo presente ante ambas mientras entraban por el lado izquierdo de la tarima donde se encontraban los lugares que sus padres ocupaban frente a su pueblo. Aún no llegaba a verlos pues su atención se centraba en la figura de pie frente a ellas: su piel color ámbar, vestido de negro morado, alto y delgado, rasgos duros, orejas puntiagudas y, para su sorpresa, parecía no tener labios lo que dejaba sus dientes afilados a la vista. Su hermana si pareció reconocerle o al menos a su raza._

 _-¿Los Citadel sirviendo como lacayos a Dominadores?- la pregunta fue pronunciada más como una afirmación, con una emoción que la menor no era capaz de reconocer en su hermana- Debería haberlo sospechado. Ustedes, cretinos, nunca podrían habernos tomado por su cuenta._

 _-_ _ **No hay nada malo en encontrar fuerza en los números, niñas** -_ _el sujeto ni se inmuto ante su presencia, les había estado esperando-_ ** _Junto con la experiencia científica de los psiónicos, nuestra alianza sin duda acabará con planetas como Tamaran. Especialmente una vez que controlemos las acciones de su nueva e inexperta Reina, ¿no?_**

 _Descruzando sus brazos, el llamado Dominador señalo con un movimiento de su mano izquierda hacía los tronos en la tarima. Su respiración se detuvo y juró haber sentido como literalmente le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Antes sus ojos, los tronos agrietados y cayéndose en pedazos por causa de un impacto. Manchas de sangre en el borde superior y en la pared de detrás. En su shock solo llegó a escuchar a su hermana exclamar el nombre de la diosa X'hal a su lado. (1)_

Algo rozándose contra su pierna izquierda le obligo a volver a la realidad de golpe. Silkie (*) le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo de su habitación al momento; con una sonrisa pequeña, demasiado para su propio gusto, se acuclillo al lado de la oruga mutante para acariciar delicadamente su cabeza, alegrando visiblemente a la preocupada mascota. Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Starfire contemplo con cuidado cada mínimo detalle del baúl sobre su cama, pero su mente estaba más ocupada en lo que este contenía. Cada línea sobre el material le impulsaba a pensar en su planeta hogar, en ese horrendo día donde lo perdió todo: su hogar, su familia, su libertad.

Sacudió la cabeza débilmente para apartarse de esos recuerdos. Siendo una fecha tan importante, no debería dejar que los malos recuerdos nublaran la ocasión. Su Padre siempre le dijo que aceptara el pasado pero que no viviera en él, sino en el presente. Hallando devuelta la determinación, que había flaqueado por unos momentos, paso a abrir las cerraduras.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Noreste del Océano Pacifico 23:55 P.M**

Cinco minutos para medianoche, eso rezaba el tablero en la consola frente a su asiento. La noche se encontraba clara aunque la luna no brillara en todo su esplendor como las noches anteriores. La Nave T se mecía lentamente mientras flotaba sobre las aguas del Pacifico mientras que esperaban la llegada de Starfire. Ella se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados en el ala derecha de la nave, simplemente disfrutando de la calma; Cyborg daba una revisión a todos los sistemas desde la cola; Beast Boy se encontraba acurrucado en su asiento como un conejo debido a la ocasional brisa fría; Robin se mantenía en pie al frente de la nave, observando hacia el horizonte sin dejarse perturbar por el viento que apenas movía su capa. Raven se quedó observando al pelinegro durante un tiempo: su postura recta, la tensión de mantener su guardia en alto presente en sus hombros y cuello, sus manos ocultas debajo de la capa.

Todo en él gritaba, su aura se encontraba perturbada por tristeza y culpa desde hace días. Mientras más pasaban las horas, esas emociones negativas se volvían más fuertes y ahora, con el calendario marcando la cuenta regresiva de dos días, ella misma comenzaba a temer que su amigo se dejará hundir por ellas. Sin embargo no dejaba de tener fe en su fuerza de voluntad ni en su amable corazón. Dick no estaba solo y debían asegurarse de que lo supiera.

El problema era que ella jamás fue buena para hablar de cosas sensibles no solo por ser introvertida sino por ser empática: cuando alguien cerca de ella expresaba emociones demasiado fuertes, ella acaba recibiendo el golpe como si se tratara de los suyos y las jaquecas comenzaban. Debería hablar con Kori luego de todo lo que fuera a pasar a medianoche pasara. Ella era mejor en esos asuntos, además de que siendo su novia podría darle confort más naturalmente.

Y hablando de ella, un punto rojo y morado se acercó hacía ellos desde el Este a gran velocidad, solo para detenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudieran distinguir su silueta impidiéndoles sacar cualquier detalle. Los ojos amatistas bajaron devuelta al reloj. Un minuto para medianoche. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder, todos se levantaron de sus cabinas y caminaron hacía el frente de la nave. Ninguno sabia de que se trataba esa celebración; la pelirroja solo había llegado a almorzar esa mañana pidiéndoles esperar por ella en una parte de la inmensa masa de agua lo más lejana posible a cualquier costa. Claramente habían seguido las instrucciones de su amiga, sin importar cuan extrañas les parecieron. El viento soplo, ahora con más fuerza que aquella brisa suave de minutos atrás, sin detenerse. Tal vez una tormenta estuviera a punto de formarse.

* * *

 _Ella guarda sus gritos para sí misma. Les habían llevado hacía una de las instituciones científicas de la capital; las separaron apenas entrar. La restringen en lo que supone es un laboratorio, a una mesa de experimentación, agujas clavadas en sus brazos, el frio en la habitación era suficiente como para provocarle escalofríos. Una especie de delantal blanco es lo único que la viste y su cabello se encuentra apartado de su rostro. No quería abrir los ojos, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo._

" _El que nos manda está particularmente intrigado por tu potencial genético jovencita "_ _una voz nueva, extraña, fría. Ninguna emoción presente. "_ _… déjanos ver de qué va todo el aspaviento "_

 _Dolor, es todo lo que siente. Cada nervio en su cuerpo grita. Ella está pronto inconsciente… nunca conoce la identidad de su verdugo. Aún en u inconciencia escucha esa misma voz, para ya no olvidarla. "_ _Si no sobrevives a esto… voy a sufrir la ira de helspont "_

 _Meses pasan en una rutina similar. La llevan a ese lugar y experimentan con ella hasta que cae en la inconciencia, solo para despertar horas más tarde en una pequeña celda en los calabozos donde una bandeja de comida fría y vaso de agua es toda la comida que obtendrá hasta el día siguiente, mientras el único descanso es el que conlleva el exhausto y el hambre. No ha vuelto a ver Komand'r desde entonces, sin embargo, entre sus escasos momentos de conciencia, podría jurar ser capaz de oír a su hermana… gritando._

* * *

 **C** uando el reloj marco finalmente la medianoche, algo paso. La mejor forma que pudo encontrar para describirlo fue… una explosión de luz. Comenzando desde Starfire en pocos segundos comenzó a crecer una poderosa luz verde, como la de sus Starbolts, que amenazaba con devorar a su amiga en cualquier instante.

* * *

 _Varios meses después de la invasión, le sacaron de celda pero esta vez le obligaron a recorrer el camino opuesto al de siempre. La detuvieron en las puertas principales y, como aquel primer día, encadenaron sus manos. Le llevan hasta el palacio, hasta el palco desde donde su Padre y Madre solían dirigirse solemnemente ante el pueblo para anunciarles tanto las buenas como las malas noticias. Otros dos Citadel se apostan a su derecha, mientras el que sostiene sus cadenas lo hace a su izquierda. Desde su lugar puede ver como el pueblo se reúne en la Plaza Central, llega a ver desde ropas cotidianas de su hogar hasta algunos vestidos de manera similar a ella. Repentinamente, las puertas principales se abren, más Citadel entran, seguidos de cerca por aquel Dominador que les había hablado la primera vez… y detrás su hermana mayor, vestida de blanco con una capa azul. Ropas ceremoniales. La mayor mantiene su cabeza gacha y no se atreve a mirar en su dirección._

 _Como lo han hecho en tantos planetas antes de esté, colocaron una figura decorativa en el trono._ _ **"**_ _Después de meses de negociaciones con nuestros benefactores alienígenas… me siento orgullosa de tener mi papel legítimo como líder indiscutible de Tamaran_ _ **"**_ _El Dominador le coloca la corona, pero su tono de voz contradice por completo sus palabras. Pero si les das algo a las masas… tienes que quitarles algo también._

" _Pero sé que hay algunos entre ustedes qué nunca aceptarán mi gobierno. Es por eso que me duele desterrar a mi propia hermana para siempre de mi casa- de nuestro propio mundo_ _ **"**_ _Su voz tiembla perceptiblemente al decirlo._ _ **"**_ _!¿Kom?!_ _ **"**_ _Exclama. No entiende. No quiere creer lo que acaba de oír. Desde la Plaza se escucha la exclamación del pueblo. Komand'r representa su presente- ¿La joven Koriand'r? La promesa de un futuro._ _ **"**_ _Kom, por favor—no tienes que hacer esto. Somos familia… ¡Por favor!_ _ **"**_ _Las cadenas le fuerzan a moverse. Ella lucha mientras observa a su hermana, las lágrimas comenzando a abandonar sus ojos; más la nueva Reina no se mueve y se niega a verle._

 _En un solo acto les quitan el corazón de la Reina- su voluntad de luchar con su hermana a su lado. Y desechar la esperanza de un pueblo por la libertad. El Citadel le toma de los cabellos y le arrastra fuera del palco y del palacio. Lo último que ve de su hermana es el brillo de una lágrima en su perfil._ _ **"**_ _¡¿KOM?!_ _ **"**_

* * *

Finalmente la pelirroja desaparece detrás del brillo verde que crece sin detenerse. Enseguida ellos ya no pudieron sostener la vista y procuraron proteger sus ojos detrás de sus brazos. Ni siquiera Robin es capaz, a pesar de los lentes de su máscara poseen un filtro especial contra esas situaciones. Raven, en esos momentos no podía más que pensar que Starfire le hacía verdadera justicia a su nombre.

* * *

 _La nave aterriza en_ _ **Takron**_ _, planeta de oscuro cielo y múltiples lunas. Apenas abiertas las puertas de cargas, le arrojan con fuerza hacía el suelo y al lodo. Apenas logra sentarse por el cansancio, y lo primero que ven sus ojos es lo que le depara de allí en adelante. Citadel armados por doquier, prisioneros de al menos una veintena de razas diferentes, algunos de sus propios ciudadanos también. Todos encadenados y forzados a trabajar, exhaustos, hambrientos y sucios._ _ **"**_ ** _Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, 'princesa'_ _"_** _Uno de los guardias le habla, quizás rumores de su llegada se han esparcido entre guardias y reclusos._ _ **"**_ ** _Serás afortunada si sobrevives esta noche_ _"_** _Pero lo hace. La primera… y muchas otras. Porque incluso en las más frías noches de soledad… ella tiene su odio que la mantiene caliente._

 _Son inteligentes, la mantienen separada de aquellos como ella; solo puede verles desde el otro lado de la valla. Sus edades son diferentes, pero quien más resalta a su vista es una niña de largos cabellos rosados amarrados en una coleta baja- tenía cerca de un año menos que ella y aun así era demasiado pequeña-, siempre acompañada por un joven unos años mayor ¿hermanos? ¿Amigos? Jamás lo sabe, pues no puede hablarles y no vuelve a verles._

 _El comedor es el único lugar donde puede descansar de los trabajos. Tal vez ellos mantienen su distancia por respeto. Ella es una princesa, después de todo. Cada día que pasa en soledad ella puede sentir el fuego del odio creciendo en su interior… alimentado por su esclavitud. Abandonada por su familia. Por su pueblo. Hasta el día que se convierte en demasiado para contener. Los obligaban a arrastrar y a apilar los cuerpos de aquellos que no habían sido capaces de resistir el hambre, las enfermedades, el frío, el cansancio o el castigo. Ella solo tropezó en el lodo, estaba cansada y débil por la falta de sueño. Uno de los Citadel bajo su arma por unos segundos y se acercó a ella._ _ **"**_ ** _Levántate._** _ **"**_ _El ser azul se acuclillo y en un gesto inusual de gentileza, alejo sus enlodados cabellos de su rostro._ _ **"**_ ** _Yo fui un pequeñito de tu edad una vez. Deberías estar corriendo libremente, joven princesa. Lo lamento en nombre de toda mi gente_** _ **"**_ _La indignación comenzaba a arder dentro de ella, después de meses de tratarle como a un animal ¿creía acaso que una disculpa era suficiente?_

" _Gracias por su amabilidad, soldado. ¿Puedo solicitarles un favor?_ _ **"**_ _Solo quería borrar esa maldita mirada de lastima en sus ojos. Ella quería solo arremeter contra él._ _ **"**_ ** _Si está en mi poder, por supuesto_** _ **"**_ _En un rápido movimiento su puño colisionaba contra su abdomen, impulsado por la furia y el odio._ _ **"**_ _ **¡** MUERETE, BLANDENGUE SANTURRON **!**_ _ **"**_ _Solo quería golpearlo con sus manos… pero algo estalló en su interior, ¿el resultado de los experimentos llevados a cabo en ella hace un año? ¿O el gen latente de un guerrero nato finalmente desbloqueado por la furia? Cualquiera que fuera, no importó al momento en que el soldado fue completamente atravesado por una llamarada de energía verde, nacida de su mano._

" _Puede que este atrapada aquí, pero no tolerare compasión de un_ gusano _sin columna!_ _ **"**_ _Odio destila de sus palabras, sabiéndolas agrias en su boca._ _ **"**_ _¿Qué parte de_ princesa _es la que no entiendes?_ _ **"**_ _El enorme cuerpo de cara al suelo, se hunde en el mismo barro en que ella había caído._ _ **"**_ ** _¡No vuelvas a moverte! Espero que hayas disfrutado tu demostración de poder_** _ **"**_ _Los demás soldados comienzan a rodearle, nunca antes habían matado a uno de los suyos. Solo un susurro abandona sus labios_ _ **"**_ _Comete el error de acercarte y conocerás de primera mano lo que siento_ _ **"**_ _._

 _No hay respuestas aquí en el barro. Solo las frías y duras botas de sus carceleros, intentado arrancar el espíritu de lucha de ella. Al menos por el momento. En las secuelas llega el horror, no de los nuevos experimentos realizados sobre ella en un intento vano de conseguir que se muestre una vez más estos extraños poderes… sino en la conciencia de que algo en su interior ha cambiado para siempre. Un cambio que va a durar a medida que se preocupe por la libertad o el cautiverio._

 _Le amarran con cadenas pesadas. Temen que les ataque durante los experimentos._ _ **"**_ _No puedo decir si te niegas a manifestar tu poder otra vez porque eres terca o si era simplemente una anomalía genética_ _ **"**_ _La voz de aquella primera vez, una voz que siempre seguía al dolor o a la inconciencia._ _ **"**_ _Pero una dosis de_ _ **reinado ámbar**_ _nos proporcionará el control químico sobre tus explosiones más violentas_ _ **"**_ _Siente la aguja atravesando su piel y el líquido frío abriéndose paso por sus venas. Hace mucho tiempo que ella dejó de orar a X'hal por liberación._

 _Los años que pasan son una bruma. Desde el laboratorio al campo de trabajos… a la industria privada… Con el tiempo, cualquier poder desatado en su interior parecía morir. No es más que otra esclava adicta en el Mercado Negro… donde incluso la sombra viviente de una princesa todavía puede obtener un apuesto príncipe._ _ **"**_ _Temo por tu futuro, Kori_ _ **"**_ _le susurra su compañero de trabajo esa helada mañana._ _ **"**_ _Guarda tu preocupación para nuestros carceleros, Byroo. Un día esta cantera será su cementerio._ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _Me quedo con la naranja_ _ **"**_ _un voz se escucha a su espalda y, al grito de_ _ **"**_ _¡Vendida!_ _ **"**_ _comienza a comprender la totalidad de la preocupación de su compañero, pero no la comparte._

* * *

Los sistemas de Cyborg enloquecen. Radiación y energía en niveles suficientes como para superar cualquier Bomba Nuclear jamás creada por el hombre. La temperatura era tal que el agua debajo de la luz verde comenzaba a bullir. ¿Realmente era esto normal? ¿Todos los tamaranianos se volvían reactores nucleares vivientes? BB parecía a punto de entrar en pánico, Cy no muy lejos de él. Raven estaba preocupada tanto por su amiga como el cómo explicarían esto a las autoridades. Robin permanecía en silencio, firme en su sitio.

* * *

 _Le mantienen drogada. Dependiendo de una salvación sintética para sentir paz. Hasta que llegó a sentir muy poco de todo._

 _Eventualmente llega allí… a sus trece años solo un miembro más en la nave de esclavos SS. Darkstar (**). Ella se impresiona al conocer a_ _ **Orn**_ _; era la primera vez que veía a un Citadel albino. Fue vendido en esclavitud desde que traicionara a sus amos Citadel. Conoce el camino en la nave bajo la cubierta. Ella descubre el contrabando- La comida que él ha traído a bordo. Sí, está hambrienta, pero esta intrigada…quien se atrevería…y más importante, ¿Por qué? Una noche le sigue, se convierte en una sombra por los pasillos bajo cubierta. Orn entra en uno de los cuartos, mientras ella se escabulle por las vigas expuestas del techo._ _ **"A**_ _migo mío, debes comer_ _ **"**_ _el albino ofrece la comida a un Dominador, un esclavo más, que se encontraba postrado en un camastro, evidentemente enfermo._ _ **"Orn,**_ _eres un tonto… arriesgas tu propia vida por un amigo_ _ **"**_ _Aquellas palabras suenan tan extrañas a sus oídos, ¿Amabilidad? ¿Lealtad? Esos términos, hace tiempo olvidados, abren una brecha en la muralla de odio que creo sobre su corazón y provocan que hiciera algo que se había jurado no hacer más: llora._

 _No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se les una, entrenando en secreto con Orn._ _ **"**_ _Te haces más peligrosa cada día Koriand'r_ _ **"**_ _le asegura el más alto luego de que le derribara durante uno de sus combates. Con sus nuevos amigos y aliados secretos… es incluso capaz de acabar su adicción a la droga que sus captores usaban para mantenerla dócil._ _ **"¿**_ _No hay nada a lo que le temas, princesa?_ _ **"**_ _le pregunta_ _ **Dépalo**_ _una noche._ _ **"**_ _Me temo a mí."_

 _Una de las muchas noches soportando duras labores en un planeta hostil… arroja la prudencia – y a sí misma- al viento. En vez de escapar del gen dentro de ella, al fin acepta que ese poder es suyo para dominarlo. Pone su fe en las manos de su dios y se libera de la esclavitud y se eleva a los cielos._

 _Pasan las semanas. Se hacen planes, se contrabandean armas a bordo. Los esclavos son inspirados por los más valientes entre ellos. Pero los altos mandos desconfían de esta tranquilidad, y antes de que llegue el siguiente embarque de esclavos la entregan como trofeo a un Señor Feudal de los Citadel. Insiste a Orn que siga con los planes, necesitan a los esclavos aún por llegar para que la rebelión fuera como debía. Pueden hacerlo sin ella, se los asegura. Los malditos Gordanianos son los enviados a buscarle, siente la furia volver a latir en el fondo de su ser, pero se controla. Sigue sus órdenes y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, está encerrada en una celda nuevamente, con sus manos completamente retenidas. Fueron avisados de sus poderes. No importa, ella espera tranquila._

 _Los guardias fuera de su celda hablan. Conversan sobre el éxito de una rebelión de esclavos en el SS. Darkstar. Es el momento. Reúne toda su fuerza y golpea. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la puerta cede. Cuatro guardias se paran frente a ella con sus armas en alto. No duda, ya no más, y cada golpe que da lo hace con precisión. Todos están en el suelo para cuando la alarma suena. Abandona la nave y vuela hacía el planeta más cercano. Era hora de quitarse permanentemente las cadenas._

* * *

Eventualmente la luz disminuyo, junto con el calor y la radiación. Del tamaño de una estrella pequeña paso al de una pelota y finalmente un punto que enseguida desapareció. Solo quedaba la figura de la extraterrestre volando cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Misma que pronto comenzó a acercarse, con una estela de fuego ¿saliendo de su cabello?

Starfire estuvo en unos pocos segundos frente a ellos… y el cambio era notoriamente evidente. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y realmente parecía estar incendiándose; físicamente, la única forma que hechicera podía describirlo era tipo-guerrera-supermodelo, y estaba segura que ahora sobrepasaba a Robin por unos centímetros (aun cuando el petirrojo hubiera entrado en una etapa de crecimiento los últimos meses). Vestía un leotardo sin mangas color morado, aparentemente reforzado con un metal de su planeta natal, que dejaba a la vista su abdomen y con una gema verde debajo del cuello; brazaletes del mismo mental en sus brazos y antebrazos; guantes sin dedos con el mismo tipo de gema; botas por encima de las rodillas reforzadas también en las rodillas y en las pantorrillas. Todo de color morado con detalles en plateado. Ahora veía a que se refería cuando dijo que habría "cambios físicos".

-S-Star?

-Kori…

La pelirroja les observo unos instantes antes de que labios morados (¿Qué tanto tenían los tamaranianos con la gama de colores del morado?) se curvaran en una de las sonrisas más amable y cálida que había visto jamás. Y cuando hablo, su voz le dio la impresión de haber cambiado para encajar perfectamente con aquella sonrisa.

-Hola, amigos.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Jump City, 00: 01 a.m.**

Vio la luz desde las ventanas de la sala cuando estaba por subir a su cuarto. El entrenamiento de la tarde se había alargado más de la cuenta y ella ya se encontraba cansada. Jason se había quedado en el simulador holográfico, entrenando hasta que quemara toda la energía aculada, mientras que Roy dedicaba toda su concentración en sus "juguetes" dentro de su taller. Lo primero que pensó fue un ataque, pero ninguno de los sistemas de alarma se había activado y no se había realizado ninguna amenaza previa ni a la ciudad, al país o a ellos. Lo desecho enseguida. Esa luz verde, tan brillante como las estrellas; la reconocería donde fuera.

Frescos en su memoria se mantenían los rostros de sus padres la última vez que les vio, antes de que les dejaran a ella y a su hermano mayor para luchar contra los Gordanianos. Las naves del Citadel invadiendo los cielos y atacando a todos los que podían ver, reduciendo a cientos a cenizas. Su hermano intentado llevarle a un lugar seguro fuera de la Capital, solo para ser detenidos por cinco de los invasores armados. Como les arrojaron sin más dentro de una celda de la prisión. Los experimentos a que les sometían a ambos y los gritos de los otros desgraciados con igual suerte. El rostro de su hermano degradándose con el pasar de los días, aunque su sonrisa jamás se borra cuando la abraza en las noches frías. El traslado repentino a una prisión en otro planeta, donde los experimentos cesan temporalmente, mientras que el trabajo y el hambre aumentan.

Los adultos hablando de la Reina títere Komand'r y de la llegada de la princesa Koriand'r. La primera vez que la ve, no mayor que ella, con su cabello rojo como fuego cuando se mueve; el preguntarse a sí misma si es que ella tendría la fuerza para vivir allí si estuviera sola… El calor del tacto de su hermano desapareciendo antes del amanecer y como le obligaron a llevarle a una de esas pilas de cuerpos como si no fuera nada. Cuando la princesa acabo con uno de los soldados tras arremeter con un solo golpe y luego ya no volvió a verle. Nuevos experimentos que pasan a disminuir el número de tamaranianos en un parpadeo. Años de trabajar, jurando a su dios, a sus padres y a su hermano el conseguir algún día su libertad. El traslado a la nave de esclavos SS. Darkstar donde conoció a Orn y a Dépalo. Los planes para el alzamiento, la batalla y la victoria. El regreso a su planeta natal- no hogar, pues ya no hay uno al cual volver- solo para convertirse, a sus trece años, en la experta de navegación y comunicaciones de la misma nave que iba a convertirse en su prisión, luego de un entrenamiento intensivo. Contemplar el cambio en el comportamiento de la Reina con el pasar de las semanas y su misteriosa desaparición del planeta, solo para regresar meses después. El regreso de la princesa Koriand'r, acompañada por terrícolas; la batalla por el trono entre ambas y la victoria de la princesa. El nuevo regente que se convierte en la esperanza del planeta.

Esa luz, esa estrella en mitad del océano solo significaba que la princesa ya había alcanzado la última etapa de madurez de su raza. Los tamaranianos pasaban por diversas etapas de cambio durante la su llegada a la madurez: la primera en la niñez, cuando alzaban el vuelo por primera vez; la segunda en la que los humanos llamaban "adolescencia"; y la tercera al llegar a los primeros años de la adultez.

Una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro. Se volvió sobre su hombro para encontrarse con unos ojos azul cielo que le miraban, no con lastima – jamás con lastima-, sino con cariño y algo más. Roy no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Solo se mantuvo allí a su lado, mientras bajaba su mano izquierda por su brazo derecho para entrelazarla con la suya con un agarre firme pero no fuerte. En esos momentos, con el hombre que amaba a su lado, K'tten recordaba porque es que se había decidido quedar en la tierra, todos esos meses atrás.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Gotham City**

 **Abril 24, 2016 02:36 a.m.**

Se movía de tejado en tejado tan sigilosamente como si fuera una sombra más de aquella ciudad.

Cada vez que se veía obligada a ir allí, Gotham afirmaba de nuevo su título como Pozo del Infierno. No alcanzaba a comprender porque alguien elegiría vivir en esa ciudad, mucho menos permanecer allí por el resto de su vida. Avanza rápidamente hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos abandonado, en la linde de los barrios bajos. En frente uno de los viejos edificios góticos de la ciudad que fue convertido en recientes años en una escuela primaria, y que ahora se había convertido en el blanco y la herramienta de un psicópata.

Algunos matones rodeando el edificio, de diferentes complexiones, todos armados y con la cara pintada como un maldito payaso. Tenían niños de distintas edades de rodillas en patio delantero, unos diez hasta donde podía contar. Sus propios hombres estaban apostados, en las sombras, en caso que el Caballero Oscuro no fuera suficiente. Ella no dejaría a inocentes morir por los deseos de un loco megalomaniaco. No de nuevo.

Escuchó la risa, antes de siquiera verle. Ocultándose detrás de la sombra del ducto de ventilación se acercó a la cornisa, de un compartimiento en su cintura extrajo unos mini-binoculares electrónicos que le permitieron verlo mejor. El cabello de ese verde innatural, la piel completamente pálida, la sonrisa maníaca de color rojo en sus labios. Pero sobretodo sus ojos. Ella se ha entrenado para reconocer cada minúsculo cambio en las pupilas que delatara el estado de su enemigo; es por ello que le espanto el notar que las del Joker no cambiaban, eran dos puntos negros inmóviles. Eso no debería ser posible en un humano.

El Caballero llegó a los pocos minutos. Solo. El Joker también pareció notarlo y no podía actuar más complacido.

Intercambian palabras: Batman le ordena dejar a los rehenes, y el Joker ríe, cuenta un chiste malo y se burla… de un petirrojo con las alas rotas. Ella se mantiene en su lugar, como si fuera una de las tantas gárgolas de la ciudad, pero no puede evitar el apretar sus dientes y sostener los binoculares con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlos. Sin embargo, el Caballero se ve realmente afectado: sus hombros se tensan, al igual que su mandíbula, sus puños se cierran y por seguro que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos bajo los guantes. Vuelve la mirada hacía el payaso y lo que ve le revuelve el estómago. Sus pupilas finalmente cambian al momento de ver la reacción del vigilante, pero con una emoción que un psicópata no debería ser capaz de sentir. Amor. Un amor corrupto por la obsesión, el odio y la locura.

Batman no ve lo mismo que ella, más ocupado en controlarse a sí mismo. Aquellos matones que no están apuntando sus armas a los rehenes se lanzan a la primera orden de su jefe, quien mira desde atrás. Los movimientos del Caballero son precisos, no letales, pero caen sobre los imbéciles con más fuerza de la que debería. No baja la guardia en ningún momento, y aun así se descuida al dejar que algunos golpes caigan sobre él. Reconoce los signos: cada golpe que da es una forma de exteriorizar su pena y su ira, y cada uno que recibe son parte de un castigo que piensa merecido. Ella no se arriesgará. Con un corto tono en la línea de comunicación, sus hombres se ponen en movimiento y eliminan silenciosamente a todos los matones alrededor de los niños. Batman y el Joker demasiados inmersos en su propia pelea como para notarlo.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el Caballero tenga al Payaso agarrado del cuello de su camisa. Ve en su lenguaje corporal las ansias de borrar la existencia del de pelo verde de una vez por todas, pero él las aparta y en cambio lo deja inconsciente de un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Sería un milagro que el Joker no tuviera una fractura en el cráneo después de eso. No es como si a alguien le importará tampoco.

Ya había visto suficiente. Ahora comprendía el odio visceral -y el miedo- del joven bajo el cuidado de su hermana, al igual que la ira y la frustración. Batman _jamás_ haría lo que hacía falta. Su código moral no se lo permitiría. Es por ello que asumiría el deber de apoyar al chico con su venganza. No solo por el mal hecho contra él, sino por cada tumba en el cementerio que ese lunático ha llenado y habrá de llenar. Ella comprendía, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. A ella le habían arrebatado todo lo que amaba, y su propia familia se había quedado sin hacer nada, dejándola a su suerte, esperando que ella volviera para seguir callada y ciegamente las órdenes de su Padre. Lo peor de todo fue cuando se dio cuenta que la venganza se le había negado al momento en que el monstruo que le arrebato todo prefirió acabar con su vida antes de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Antes de que Batman pudiera siquiera comenzar a sospechar de una participación externa, Nyssa Raatko(***) ya había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 _Adaptación del_ _Secret Origins_ _#2 del New-52, sobre el pasado de Starfire._

(2)- _Adaptación de Man of Steel._

(*) Silkie: Cedita en español.

(**) El nombre en los comics es SS. Starfire, pero preferí cambiarlo para no confundir a nadie.

(***) **Nyssa** : hija mayor de Ra's Al Ghul, nació en Rusia en el siglo XVIII. Ella, junto con su esposo y sus hijos fueron víctimas de la política de Exterminio de Hitler. En MI versión, ella es leal a sus hermanos, a pesar de que desaprueba la lealtad ciega hacía su Padre; busca permanecer lo más alejada posible de Ra's y de la Liga de las Sombras, más aún desde que se declaró públicamente Gay.

 **M** e parece conveniente explicar la cronología de mi historia, según algunos personajes, antes de continuar:

- **Dick:** sus padres mueren y pasa al cuidado de Bruce Wayne en **2005** con **8** años **;** toma el manto de Robin en el **2006;** trabajo con El Equipo por primera vez en el **2011;** Deja a Batman y a Gotham en el **2012** para llegar a Jump City (literalmente al otro lado del País) y forma a los Titanes.

- **Jason:** es adoptado por Bruce a los 9-10 años en el **2008;** se convirtió en Robin a mediados del **2012;** muere y es resucita en principios del **2014;** toma la identidad de Red X a mediados del **2015,** conoce a K'tten al poco tiempo, y a Roy cerca de Diciembre.

- **Koriand'r:** el ataque de los Citadel ocurre en el **2007;** llega a Jump City en **2012;** se enfrenta con Blackfire por el trono en **2014;** se vuelve novia de Robin, durante la misión en Tokio, cerca de final de **2015.**

 **-Roy Harper:** se vuelve Speedy en **2009;** es secuestrado por Luthor en **2011;** es rescatado a finales del **2014.**

 **Estuve indagando en los héroes jóvenes, y siendo seguro el que pondré a** **Damian Wayne** **en futuros capítulos quería saber: pongo también a** **Chris Kent** **(Lord-Zord), hijo adoptivo de Superman, o** **a Jonathan Kent** **? Si es este último, ¿al hijo que tuvo con** _ **Lois**_ **o al que tuvo con** _ **Diana/Wonder Woman**_ **?**


	5. TT backstory: M&M

**Sé que están esperando la continuación de esta historia tan interesante. Por ello este capítulo… No es lo que esperan.**

 **Larga historia corta: me está costando terminar el quinto capítulo! Para darles una idea, llevó escritas unas 15 páginas de Word, Y APENAS ES LA MITAD DE LO QUE NECESITO TRATAR EN EL! Entonces comencé a pensar, ¿Cómo hago para que mi hiatus no sea perpetuo? Hmmm… *** _ **idea del millón aparece random en mi cabeza* ¡**_ **Eso puede funcionar! Un capítulo que parezca no tener nada que ver! –de relleno si fuera una serie animada-.**

 **Me encontraba tranquilamente leyendo "When There's Trouble by** **Obvious Ghost** **", aquí en Fanfiction (** _ **para los que sepan leer en ingles se los recomiendo),**_ **donde en las notas del autor al final se dedica literalmente a analizar cada parte de los episodios- cosa que** **adoré** **\- y mientras más leía me daba cuenta: muchos de estos personajes NO tienen una** _ **historia de origen.**_ **Lo cual es una lástima pues son bastantes personajes interesantes de los QUE NO SABEMOS PRACTICAMENTE NADA DE ELLOS. Es casi como si los creadores de la serie simplemente dijeron "** Creemos a este increíble personaje, introduzcámosle para esta historia y no expliquemos absolutamente nada de su pasado **". Así que me decidí: YO les daré un pasado.**

 **Advierto: si has leído hasta aquí, sabes lo que viene y SI NO DESEAS LEER ESTA HISTORIA PUEDES IGNORARLA E IR AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO (si ya está publicado).**

 _Muchas gracias a hikaruinchains91 por tan lindo comentario (tal vez lo utilice dentro del fic pronto)_

* * *

 **MÁS Y MENOS**

Jamás podrían saber que desde antes de que conocieran este mundo, su Madre es hablaba con palabras suaves sobre cuán especiales eran, mientras acariciaba su abundante vientre con cariño.

Eran n matrimonio joven y perdidamente enamorados. La noticia de los pequeños en camino solo los unió más. Para el desagrado de la familia de su Padre, pues ella venía de una familia pequeña de la clase media baja; él de una familia galesa de sangre vieja, asentada en Guatemala durante la Segunda Guerra mundial. Se conocieron durante el primer año de Universidad, y lo que comenzó como una buena amistad eventualmente derivo en una relación bastante sólida.

 _Ese día_ se dirigían ambos al hospital, para la cita con el doctor. Hasta el momento el embarazo había transcurrido sin problemas- aún con el estrés de los estudios y la familia- y se suponía que ese día les dirían la fecha más exacta del nacimiento. Era un viaje de pocos minutos en auto.

El conductor del camión de S.T.A.R Labs iba tarde a una entrega ese mismo día, y decidió contra su mejor juicio que saltarse una luz roja no haría daño.

Los servicios de emergencias llegaron tan rápido como pudieron. Bomberos y paramédicos inundaban el lugar, intentando evitar el posible desastre por los químicos derramados desde el camión. Solo una de las personas en el auto fue llevada al hospital, la otra a la morgue.

En la sala de operaciones los cirujanos hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos por mantener en este mundo a la joven embarazada de ocho meses, pero las cosas se complicaron y la sangre no se detenía. Se vieron obligados a decidir: la vida de la madre o la de los bebés. Dos llantos al unísono inundaron la sala junto al penetrante sonar estático del monitor de un corazón al detenerse. En unas pocas horas, dos bebés de rojos cabellos llegaron al mundo, perdiéndolo todo antes de siquiera dar su primer respiro.

Los mantuvieron en el hospital varios días, bajo observación. A los médicos les preocupaba la rapidez con la que latían sus corazones. Pero los estudios se dificultaban pues cada vez que intentaban separarlos más de un metro, llorarían sin detenerse hasta que volvieran a estar juntos. Cansados de pagar los gastos, la familia paterna de los pequeños tomo custodia de los huérfanos. Su abuelo y tía ni siquiera se molestaban en esconder el desprecio que sentían hacía ellos- de igual manera que hicieran con su madre antes de ellos-; su abuela y tío procuraban mostrarles cuanto afecto le tenían- al menos cuando tenían tiempo-.

Al crecer, fue una de las empleadas de limpieza la que se convirtió en su nana, y por ello fue la primera en descubrir las _habilidades únicas_ que **M** arcos y **M** aximiliano compartían, cuando los niños tenían apenas tres años. Como cualquier pequeño de su edad, eran curiosos; todo lo que veían era algo nuevo y exótico que había que investigar. Una de las tantas reglas que pesaban sobre ellos era que no debían abandonar el terreno de la casa, sin embargo ya habían sido muchas las veces que aquel gato blanco al otro lado de la calle y realmente querían jugar con él. **R** osalinda estaba ocupada en la cocina, segura de que los niños estaban en su habitación, cuando a través de la ventana vio dos cabecitas rojas abandonando el patio trasero por la verja _abierta_ que el Jardinero siempre olvidaba cerrar.

Tan rápido como pudo, la mujer de cuarenta años corrió a buscarles. El corazón se le detuvo durante un minuto completo cuando les encontró de pie en la carretera, con el gato del vecino en sus brazos, al tiempo que un deportivo plateado- perteneciente al hijo de un político vecino, que gustaba demasiado de la cerveza- se acercaba a una velocidad ridículamente peligrosa, totalmente obtuso de los pequeños en su camino. El gritó de horror que se atoró en su garganta frente al vehículo indetenible fue reemplazado por el sonido de metal doblándose y cediendo bajo un fuerte impactó. Su mente tardó varios segundos en procesar por completo el panorama frente a sus ojos: el auto completamente detenido contra uno de los postes de luz, el frente convertido en un manojo de metales y partes de un motor que había quedado callado. Los niños… los niños sujetándose con fuerza a su delantal, ocultando sus rostros y acallando sus llantos contra la blanca tela. El gato del vecino alejándose tranquilamente hacía su hogar.

El conductor había estado ebrio al momento del accidente, por lo que no hubo necesidad alguna de involucrar a los niños. Más la cámara de la esquina había captado cada segundo.

No paso mucho hasta que unas personas se hicieron presentes buscando a los gemelos. Tres de los presentes hicieron cuanto pudieron para esconder y proteger a los niños, todo en vano cuando su abuelo decidió entregarlos en bandeja de plata luego de ver la cantidad de ceros que se añadirían a su cuenta bancaria al deshacerse de las _molestias._

Por los siguientes años, **M** arcos y **M** aximiliano crecieron dentro de un laboratorio especializado en genética, rodeados por doctores y científicos que intercambiaban entre inglés y español para dirigirse a ellos, al norte de Guatemala. Multitud de pruebas físicas y entrenamientos de resistencia fueron parte de su día a día. Ninguno de los adultos considero necesario educarles en lo más básico, pues lo importante eran sus cuerpos y habilidades.

La única vez que abandonaron las instalaciones fue entre los 9 y 10 años, para ser trasladados a los EEUU cuando consideraron las instalaciones latinoamericanas insuficientes para que alcancen su potencial. El primer vuelo de los chicos experimento severas complicaciones al entrar al Caribe. Los motores fallaron al mismo tiempo por encima del Golfo de México. Los gemelos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron al impacto, por crear inconscientemente un campo electro magnético lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar el fuselaje sobre sus cabezas. Una carrera por el agua les llevó hasta la costa.

Asustados y perdidos, sin poder saber dónde se encontraban, los gemelos se vieron obligados a vagar por la costa este desde el sur hacia el norte- no sabiendo realmente cual era cual- con las ropas que llevaban puestas como sus únicas posesiones. Semanas transcurrieron, comiendo lo que pudieran robar y buscando refugio en sitios abandonados o pocos frecuentes. Solo sabían que debían continuar moviéndose.

Fue a principios de la primavera que llegaron a Steel City (Ciudad Acero), justo la misma semana en que un festival de rock congregaba a una vasta parte de la población de la ciudad, entre la se contaban adolescentes, adultos, comerciantes, etc. Intentando aprovecharse de la oportunidad para conseguir más comida gracias a los puestos ambulantes, los gemelos se introdujeron entre la multitud, pasando completamente desapercibidos. Sin embargo, entre empujones y masas de gente que hacían la vista ciega a los pelirrojos, acabaron separados. De alguna forma habían acabado en lados opuestos de la ciudad industrial, en medio de una fría noche: siendo su única guía aquella conexión magnética que les había acompañado desde su nacimiento. Esta era la primera vez que la sintieron tan débil, la idea de no poder encontrarse con el otro les aterrorizó.

Los minutos pasaron, ya cerca de la medianoche los muchachos no se encontraban ni siquiera cerca el uno del otro, perdidos en el laberinto de calles y callejones.

 **M** arcos fue el primero en comenzar a abrazar la idea de que no podrían juntarse hasta después del amanecer. Deteniéndose al lado de un edificio de ladrillos rojos, con tres pisos, en un callejón relativamente amplio, para reservar un poco de la energía que le quedaba. A pesar de sus intentos, ninguno había probado bocado en toda la tarde. _Sus organismos acelerados necesitaban una fuente constante de calorías pues de lo contario sus cuerpos buscarían alternativas dentro de sí mismos._ Esperaba que, si la suerte le ayuda, al menos su hermano hubiera podido conseguir algo. _Pero él era el más realista de los dos, sabe que cuando las cosas se tornan en su contra no hay mucho que puedan hacer, no importa cuánto Max insistiera en pensar lo contrario. Era él quien detestaba las pruebas y la forma en que muchos de los adultos les observaban durante estás._

Mueve las piernas para mantener un poco de calor en su cuerpo, sabiendo cuanto mal hacían las bajas temperaturas al cuerpo- _esa fue de las pruebas que más odio-._ Repentinamente un sujeto, vestido de rojo y amarillo, saltó desde la azotea del edificio vecino al callejón, aterrizando a tan solo unos metros de él. Lleva puesto un antifaz negro. En su mano un arco y en sus espaldas unas flechas.

" **Oye, niño. No se supone que estés afuera de casa a estas horas" E** l despeinado pelirrojo detiene cualquier movimiento de sus músculos y observa a este extraño que le habla con una expresión no-familiar en su rostro. Tiene miedo.

 **M** aximiliano decide detenerse esporádicamente para contemplar a su alrededor y decidir entre diferente caminos, ya más de una vez habiéndose encontrado con callejones sin salida. Siente la conexión tirando de él, a cada paso con un poco más de fuerza, acercándole más a su hermano. Al doblar una esquina hacia una calle principal, el cristal quebrándose y una potente alarma llamaron su atención. Un grupo de hombres ingresaba a un local a través de una ventana rota. El pequeño se oculta tras la esquina; sabe que nada bueno sucedería si llegaran a verle. Se planteó buscar otro camino, sin embargo el más directo pasaba justo por frente a ese lugar.

Por un momento piensa en si atravesar corriendo sería buena idea; estima que es lo suficientemente veloz por cuenta propia como para pasar por allí sin que lo noten desde adentro. La idea desaparece cuando una joven baja del cielo y se detiene frente a la improvisada entrada: su piel es morena y su cabello es castaño oscuro, sus ropas tenían rayas amarillas y negras, finalizando con unas piezas de metal en sus manos y alas en su espalda.

Un breve intercambio de palabras con los sujetos precedió a los golpes y las luces repentinas. En pocos minutos todos los sujetos se encontraban en el suelo sin moverse, ella se ve satisfecha consigo misma. Max duda por un segundo- _ella es peligrosa pero no la siente como una amenaza-_ antes de salir de su escondite.

"Disculpe" aun cuando no levanta demasiado su voz, el silencio a su alrededor le permite a ella escucharle a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. " **¿Un niño?"** la chica se le acerca y parece observarle confundida **"Es peligroso que estés aquí a estas horas ¿no deberías estar en casa?"** _Casa ¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esa palabra? Aun así jamás llego a comprenderla, o al menos la emoción que parece haber en ella._ Toma una bocanada profunda y recién entonces habla. " Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme. Buscó a mi hermano, Marcos. Es mi gemelo. Nos separamos cuando muchas personas nos empujaron en ese sitio con música, mientras buscabas comida. Sé que está en esa dirección pero-"

" **Wow, oh. Espera un segundo"** ella mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, el entrecejo fruncido. No parece enojada. **"Primero: yo no hablo ¿español? Y segundo: aún si lo hiciera, hablaste demasiado rápido como para distinguir una palabra."**

En ese momento estuvo tentado a golpearse a sí mismo, pero decidió que ya era suficiente con el hambre y el frío. Recordó que el hecho de que ellos entendieran con facilidad el ¿inglés? ¿Así era como se llamaba ese idioma?, no significaba que los demás les entendieran. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. Esto tomaría tiempo.

Por cada paso que el joven daba hacía él, **M** arcos retrocedía unos tres. El de rojo debía ser una de las primeras personas que se detenía y le dirigía la palabra, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un desconocido, por más satisfacción que tuviera porque su existencia hubiera sido reconocida. _Pues nadie se molesta en hablarles a menos que sea necesario, porque solo son herramientas para un fin; solo son un par de niños que deambulan por las calles._ **"Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño"** dejó el arco en el suelo con movimientos lentos y algo exagerados, asegurándose que los ojos marrones captaran todo **"Ves. Soy de los chicos buenos. Solo quiero saber qué haces en las calles tan tarde"**

El pequeño relaja su postura un poco pero no deja caer su guardia. En gesto nervioso toca con la puna de su lengua esa pequeña separación entre sus dientes delanteros, una de las pocas formas que tenían los demás de distinguirlo de su hermano, a pesar de que a él jamás le molesto que no lo hicieran. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para alejarse tanto como pudiera, sin embargo no confiaba en su resistencia y saltaba a la vista que el tipo con máscara estaba bien entrenado, con conocimiento de la ciudad que él no tenía.

" _ **Speedy, aquí Aqualad"**_ una tercera voz se escuchó en el lugar, haciéndole saltar, a pesar que no parecía haber nadie más. Una maldición escapo del mayor, una palabra que Marcos no había escuchado antes, previo a buscar algo en su cinturón que el niño no podía ver desde donde estaba **"Estoy un poco ocupado aquí, Chico Pez"**

" _ **Esto es serio, Speedy"**_ quien fuera, se escuchaba un poco molesto _**"Bee se encontró con un niño cerca del Minisúper de Park central, luego de detener un robo. Al parecer está buscando a su hermano. Ambos se perdieron esta tarde, luego de llegar a la ciudad."**_

" **Hermano?"** pareció que le observaba durante unos segundos pero no estaba seguro, **"¿ Cómo es el chico que buscamos?"** ¿Acaso se marcharía? ¿Eso sería bueno o malo para él? Quizás entonces debería volver a buscar a su hermano, su lazo era un poco más fuerte que antes. **"** _ **Varón, cerca de nueve años, algo bajo para su edad. Pelirrojo, ojos marrones. Ropas blancas"**_ ahora definitivamente estaba estudiándole de pies a cabeza. Pero no podía ser posible ¿o sí? **"Creo que estoy viendo a tu chico justo ahora"** El silencio ocupo los siguientes segundos.

" _ **¿Crees que puedas acerarle el comunicador?"**_ algo en el tono de la voz le dio la sensación de que se trataba más de una orden que de una pregunta. El rostro disgustado del otro se lo confirmaba. **"Hey! Alguien quiere hablar contigo"** el sujeto estiro el brazo en su dirección, sosteniendo hacia él un aparato circular que parecía funcionar como esos rectángulos de metal que tenían el resto de las personas que había visto.

" _¿Hola?¿Hola? " _ La voz de Max saliendo del aparato ese le llevó a correr la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, literalmente arrebatándoselo de las manos. Las palabras salieron en cascada de sus labios mientras ignoraba por completo la forma en que el de la máscara le miraba, simplemente aliviado de poder oírle después de horas alejados.

 **TTTTTTTTT**

Bumblebee se dejó caer en la silla dentro de su habitación mientras masajeaba su temple, intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza. Esa noche había sido demasiado movida: un barco encallado en la costa, un robo en un minisúper, los gemelos que aparecieron de la nada, una situación de rehenes en un almacén, entre otras cosas. Sin siquiera ver, gracias a la costumbre, presionó uno de los botones de su teclado; la pantalla de su computadora se encendió, dándole la bienvenida, para luego mostrar el icono de llamada. Esperando a que conectara, dio un vistazo superficial a su nueva habitación.

La Torre Este no estaba completada todavía, sin embargo daba gracias a que los cuartos, los baños y la cocina hubieran sido lo primero en terminarse. Todavía faltaba acondicionar el gimnasio y la sala de entrenamientos, instalar las computadoras, actualizar el sistema de seguridad y ponerlo en operaciones, y terminar la Sala de Operaciones/ Reuniones/ Piscina-Salida al mar. Tanto por hacer ¿y ahora tenía que cuidar de un par de niños? Como si lidiar con Speedy no fuera lo suficientemente difícil. ¿Por qué era que había querido convertirse en heroína?

" _ **Aquí Robin"**_ el primer líder de los Titanes- o el líder principal- se dejó ver en el monitor. Tenía puesto el antifaz como siempre pero ahora su cabello se encontraba desordenado y lo más lejos posible de su peinado habitual. El fondo también era diferente al de la sala, dejando en claro que podría tratarse de su habitación personal. No había sido su intención despertarle pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él. _**"¿Qué sucede, Bumblebee?"**_

" **Lamento molestarte tan tarde ¿o temprano?... pero sucedió algo inesperado durante nuestra patrulla de la noche y… no tengo idea de que hacer"** ¿Cómo se supone que explique algo que ni siquiera ella terminaba de entender? El pelinegro simplemente la observaba, silenciosamente invitándola a explicarse **"Encontramos un par de… niños"**

" _ **¿Niños?"**_ se escuchaba incrédulo y ella podía decir con certeza que estaba levantando una ceja hacia ella solo por el movimiento de su máscara. _**"¿notificaron a las autoridades o a sus padres?"**_

" **Ese es el problema"** dejó escapar un suspiro mientras obligaba a sus hombros y espalda a relajarse. Pensó por un momento en el concurso de comida de ese restaurante chino que tanto anunciaban en la calle, en el cual el primer premio era un pase gratuito para masajes durante cuatro años. A este paso realmente lo necesitaría. **"Aparentemente no son del por aquí. Solo hablan español y con lo poco que Aqualad pudo entender yo no puedo hacer mucho"**

" _ **Explica"**_ quizás fuera el cansancio pero podría jurar ver como los engranajes giraban dentro de la cabeza del petirrojo.

" **Bien, aquí va: son gemelos, de cerca de nueve o de diez años. Según parece venían en un viaje desde Guatemala cuando su transporte sufrió un accidente a mitad de camino y ellos quedaron por su cuenta en un país extranjero"** Solos, perdidos, asustados y sin nadie que cuide de ellos. **"Ha sido así por un tiempo. Según entendimos no tienen o no saben de ningún familiar con quien pudieran contactar; no conocen su apellido y no tienen idea alguna de porque venían a EEUU"**

" _ **¿Algo más?"**_ A su mente viene la imagen de las figuras temblorosas y delgadas de pelirrojos con grandes ojos marrones. **"Pues, Aqualad pudo reconocer algunas palabras sueltas como** prueba, laboratorio, correr **y algo sobre sonido"**

" _ **¿Dónde están ahora?"**_ ¿Era posible que su rostro se hubiera vuelto más serio de lo que ya era? **"Durmiendo en una delas habitaciones vacía luego de acaba con cuatro hamburguesas, media pizza y un cartón de jugo de naranja"** y tomar una larga ducha caliente que seguramente se reflejara en la factura de agua. **"Pensamos en llamar Servicios Sociales pero… no son simples civiles…Son** **rápidos** **"** Se aseguró de acentuar la última palabra. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades había para que un recién-formado-equipo se encontrara un par de velocistas? Muchas al parecer.

" _ **Ya veo. Envíame cualquier imagen de ellos que tengas. Comenzare a investigar en la mañana y te enviare lo que logre encontrar sobre ellos"**_ el alivio que sintió fue comparable a que un peso se levantara de sus hombros _**"Robin fuera"**_ Y así como así quedo ella sola, con el brillo de la pantalla como única fuente de luz. Y un par de gemelos por los que ver entre tanto. Está bien, por ahora solo dormiría y lidiaría con eso en la mañana.

 **TTTTTTTTT**

Estaba furiosa. Si fuera posible iría a buscar a esos idiotas y le haría implorar por piedad. Los chicos reaccionarían igual o peor que ella en cuanto supieran. Robin había hecho un increíble trabajo increíble reuniendo información sobre los gemelos que ya llevaban una semana con ellos- trabajo lado a lado con el Mejor Detective del Mundo después de todo- fue rápido en cumplir su palabra de entregárselo en cuanto lo obtuviera. Hubiera agradecido una pequeña advertencia antes de leer todo, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

Encontró a Aqualad cuando este ingresaba en la Torre por aquella piscina en el nivel inferior de la futura Sala de Operaciones. Desde allí podían escuchar como los gemelos se movían por la cocina, seguramente buscando su desayuno. Todavía recordaba la visita al doctor de unos días antes, alguien que no solía hacer muchas preguntas sobre la vida privada de sus pacientes – lo que ella no sabría decir si es bueno o malo siendo que Steel City era la tercera ciudad de la costa este con mayor número de crímenes, luego de Bludhaven y Gotham-; además de signos de mal nutrición por las semanas que pasaron vagando por ahí, no encontró nada inusual. Era obvio que quien fuera que los quisiera les había cuidado bien.

El pelinegro supo que se trataba de algo delicado cuando, sin decirle nada, lo llevo a una de las esquinas de la habitación. **"¿Recuerdas que hace unos días le pedí a Robin que investigara sobre los gemelos?"** el Atlante asintió mientras recordaba el rostro ofendido del arquero al saber que habían recurrido a alguien más. **"Bueno, resulta que había bastante"**

Así comenzó a contarle, desde las circunstancias que envolvían su nacimiento y su familia paterna (el abuelo y la tía cumplían una condena en la cárcel por tráfico de personal tras saberse que vendieron a los chicos; la abuela había enfermado y muerto poco después de las sentencias y el tío se encontraba en un profundo coma debido a un disparo recibido mientras trabajaba en el hospital), el cómo habían sido declarados desaparecidos y como el caso había quedado olvidado al no poder hallar la fuente del dinero. Su vida dentro de un proyecto de investigación de _humanos alterados_. **"¡Puedes creer que no les enseñaron nada! ¡Ni leer, ni escribir, ni nada! Aparentemente no lo consideraban necesario ¡Banda de imbéciles!"** La morena apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos y sus uñas amenazaran con romper la piel de sus palmas, sus alas se alborotaban en su espalda de manera errática, y sus dientes por poco chirriaban.

Y si ella estaba enojada, él estaba cerca de perder por completo su control, si el sonido del agua agitándose a sus espaldas era alguna indicación. Bee no había antes una expresión tan peligrosa en su rostro. Eso explicaba cómo era posible que ellos desconocieran los nombres de objetos y cosas a las que, se suponía, debían estar acostumbrados; como intentaban crear excusas para no tener que explicar porque preguntaban sobre ciertas cajas o envases en refrigerador. Más allá de la falta en la importancia sobre educación, lo que calentaba la sangre en sus venas era la implicación que ello llevaba: ellos eran sujetos de experimento, herramientas, armas. No eran considerados verdaderamente humanos.

La parte de cómo habían llegado al país fue mucho más fácil de atravesar: el traslado, el vuelo, el accidente. No había mucho más que decir de eso que no pudieran deducir por sí mismos. ¿Qué harían entonces? La estancia de los chicos en la Torre nunca había tenido la intensión de ser más que temporal, pero ahora conocían con seguridad que no tenían ningún lugar al que regresar y que estuvieran seguros. Después de todo, quien había decidido hacerse con ellos en un principio seguía allí afuera, probablemente buscándoles. Dejar el asunto Servicios Sociales no estaba cuestión debido a la posibilidad de que los deportaran de vuelto a Guatemala- donde no tendrían a nadie que vele por ellos- o los entregaran de nuevo a ese proyecto.

Siendo los dos más responsables del equipo decidieron que los chicos se quedarían con ellos; quizás como parte de los Titanes si eso facilitaba las cosas. En la ciudad podrían buscar a alguien dispuesto a enseñarles a **M** arcos y **M** ax todo lo que debían saber, tanto en español como inglés (nunca menospreciando la lengua materna). Robin no se opondría al gasto extra. Una buena _coincidencia_ era que un paquete con telas de una aleación sintética especialmente diseñada para resistir la fricción y el calor, al tiempo que protegían del frío y los impactos, hubiera llegado el día anterior de un remitente anónimo. Bee sería la encargada de utilizarlas, después de todo ella había sido muy hábil al diseñar su propio traje. Todavía debían informarle a Speedy de sus planes, pero estaban seguros que el arquero no se opondría.

Todo saldría bien. Ellos se asegurarían de ello.

* * *

 **Okay. La idea de este ¿one-shot? Vino cuando me hice la pregunta** _ **¿Cómo pueden vivir dos niños de entre 10-12 años sin sus padres, en un país foráneo, sin que nadie diga nada?!**_

 **Cosa interesante fue, que ni siquiera yo me lo pregunte la primera vez que los presentaron! En la tercera temporada solo dijeron que eran parte de los Titanes Este, y uno simplemente lo acepta y sigue con el capítulo. Por ello fue que pensé "¿Y si no hay nadie realmente?" Digo, a menos que lo mantengas en secreto, necesitas unos muy permisivos padres para tener a dos niños luchando contra criminales. LITERALMENTE ARRIESGANDO SUS VIDAS.**

 **La idea de ellos como parte de un proyecto de investigación genética vino del episodio en la quinta temporada donde los Titanes Este se enfrentan a Control Fenómeno (¿?), y en una parte muestran los niveles de habilidades de los titanes a modo de videojuego. Note que la barra de** _ **inteligencia**_ **de los gemelos era más baja que la de los demás, y si bien esto podría ser solo por su edad, me pareció muy peculiar- más siendo que durante la primera parte del final de temporada, MÁS utiliza términos bastante complicados para referirse a la conexión entre él y MENOS-.**

 **Piénsenlo detenidamente: si estas criando a alguien para seguir tus órdenes ¿Por qué enseñarle a pensar por sí mismos? Duro, lo sé, pero mantener a las personas en la ignorancia es lo que se hace por lo general cuando quieres manipular sus acciones a tu conveniencia (** Slade es un muy buen ejemplo en este caso al igual que Cerebro).


	6. Chapter 5

**Aclaro que este fic se centra en el universo de los jóvenes titanes (la serie), pero contendrá aportaciones de Young Justice, The Batman, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Batman: Bad Blood, Son of Batman, Batman vs Robin, Justice League: war, Justice League: throne of Atlantis y the Justice League vs Teen Titans, además de una adaptación del pasado de Red Hood de Red Hood and the outlaws.**

 **OSEA QUE ESTA ES UNA SEMI-AU**

 **Las oraciones** _"en este formato"_ **son flashbacks de Dick sobre conversaciones con Jason.**

 **Diclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la serie o los comics o películas, TODOS son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

 _Las desgracias que podemos soportar_

 _vienen del exterior: son accidentes._

 _Pero sufrir por nuestras propias faltas… ¡Ah!,_

 _ahí está el tormento de la vida._

 _-_ _ **Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Gotham City**

 **Abril 26, 2016 09:22 a.m.**

Era extraño el cómo aún después de tanto tiempo lejos, la Mansión frente a él continuaba dándole esa sensación de confort, de hogar, que ni siquiera la Torre llegaba a tener completamente. Si se pusiera a pensarlo detenidamente se daría cuenta de cuan claramente se veía a si mismo por los pasillos y cuartos del lugar, y que tan difusamente recordaba la niñez dentro del circo; quizás lo más claro de todo era el último año junto a sus padres.

Mientras ascendía por los escalones inconscientemente aumento la fuerza con la que sujetaba las correas de la mochila en su hombro, la cual contenía los pocos bienes que había decidido traer con él. Solo se quedaría unos días, nada más. O, al menos, eso era lo que continuaba repitiéndose a sí mismo dentro de su mente. Al momento en que piso el último de los escalones, una de las puertas se abrió ante él.

 **-** En un placer verle de nuevo, Joven amo Dick **-** Alfred, suponía, tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo alguno de ellos estaba en la puerta, aun cuando todavía no hubieran ni tocado. Más allá de unas pocas arrugas nuevas y unos nuevos cabellos blancos, el hombre se veía exactamente igual a la primera vez que llegó a la mansión.

-Yo también te extrañe, Alfred- le sonrió cálidamente, recibiendo una más pequeña a cambio. Procedió a apartarse de su chaqueta azul y de sus zapatillas, dejándoles a un lado de la entrada como le habían enseñado tantos años atrás. Le pareció curioso cuan similar era eso a las costumbres japonesas que había contemplado en Tokyo. No le extrañaría que Bruce la hubiera adquirido durante sus viajes de entrenamiento.- ¿Qué tal las cosas?

La pregunta iba cargada con más significado del que el tono con el cual se formuló pudiera rebelar. Le preocupa, demasiado, el ambiente que podría ya estar pesando encima de la inmensa casa. Bastó con ver como la sonrisa del hombre desaparecía y una luz opaca se apoderaba de sus ojos. Aquel a quien había llegado a ver como su abuelo, la roca que sostenía al desastre que era su familia, sufría la fecha próxima más de lo que jamás dejaría ver; todo por el bienestar de los demás. Realmente ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer a Alfred?

" _Alfred es mucho más que un mayordomo, es el_ _Batlar_ _!"_

-El Joven amo Timothy se encuentra aún en la escuela y la Señorita Cassandra llegará al aeropuerto en una hora aproximadamente- su mirada no se separa de la espalda del mayor mientras este comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo a la derecha, en el cual el pelinegro conocía que se hallaba la puerta de la cocina- el Amo Bruce se encuentra _abajo, trabajando._

Por supuesto que está en la Cueva. Siempre que algo le molestaba, huía al único lugar que realmente sentía seguro.

" _¿Dónde más estaría un murciélago que sobrevive a base de café y Justicia, Dickiebird?"_

-Si no te molesta, yo iré buscarla cuando llegue- pensar que podría llegar a ver a sus dos hermanos menores (aunque Tim sería más bien un _protegido_ de Bruce) era de las escasas razones que lograban convencerle de regresar a la Mansión fuera de las fiestas. Solo se arrepentía que su familia se reuniera por una fecha tan dolorosa.

-Como desee, Joven amo.

Tomando la entrada de Alfred a la cocina como el fin de la conversación, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacía el segundo piso de la casa. Recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación, dando una corta mirada a la habitación que se hallaba a una puerta de la suya, la más cercana a la doble puerta al final del pasillo, antes de entrar. Su cuarto aquí no variaba mucho del de la Torre, si quizás en tamaño y el estilo particular de los muebles (con un aspecto más clásico que los modernos de la Torre). El lugar estaba limpio y arreglado, ni la más mínima mota de polvo a pesar del tiempo sin uso, la marca de Alfred por todo el sitio; y a pesar de ello todavía conservaba ese algo que exclamaba "Dick Grayson".

Abandono la mochila a un lado de la cama. Se acercó a una de las ventanas para contemplar la extensión de los jardines y de los terrenos de la propiedad de los Wayne. ¿Cuántas veces corrió y se adentró en las lindes del bosque que la cercaban solo por diversión? Fingiendo ser Robin Hood y convenciendo a Bárbara de ser Lady Marian –en su versión patea-traseros propia-. Por la esquina de su ojo vio los portarretratos sobre un escritorio, regalo de Bruce luego de entrar la primaria de Silver Sword: junto con la Gotham Academy, era uno de los lugares más exigentes en cuanto al desempeño académico, por ello es que se encontraba entre las 10 mejores del país; era una lástima que el comportamiento de mucho de los estudiantes –hijos de personas con influencia y dinero que creían estar por encima de cualquiera- dejará mucho que desear.

" _Soportar mocosos con sus egos por las nubes que andan por doquier presumiendo de las cuentas bancarias de sus padres, es lo que yo llamaría tortura."_

Fotos de momentos preciosos adoraban los estantes por encima del escritorio: la primera presentación con sus padres y tíos; su primer cumpleaños en la mansión; una fiesta de gala donde conoció oficialmente a Bárbara y al Comisionado Gordon; su equipo de debate tras ganar las nacionales por primera vez. Arrimándose al mueble, sacó una llave pequeña que guardaba con cuidado dentro de una caja hecha de cartón con la silueta de un petirrojo en la tapa, regalo de Wally, para abrir el cajón inferior izquierdo del mueble. Un sobre blanco, oculto bajo un par de hojas, escritas estás con los borradores de "Peligros y medidas de seguridad para motocicletas", que Bruce y Alfred le habían obligado a escribir antes de que pudiera usar la suya por primera vez, al menos oficialmente como Robin.

" _Así que Golden Boy tiene una veta rebelde. Quién lo diría."_

Lo dejó sobre la azul frazada de su cama, para cuando pudiera estar realmente solo. Optó entonces por recorrer la Mansión; como aquella primera semana que vivió allí. Esperaría hasta que Tim llegará de la escuela para hablar con B; presentía que si lo hacía solo, acabaría culpándose entre ellos a gritos, abriendo heridas que apenas si habían comenzado el proceso de sanación. Cuadros, muebles, jarrones e incluso los tapetes, todo continuaba como la última vez. El gimnasio en el primer piso había sido actualizado al parecer; la cancha de Básquetbol continuaba al lado. Evito el Estudio, por el momento. Se detuvo unos minutos frente al retrato de sus padres, aquel que le habían obsequiado al mes de la muerte de los mismos. ¿Estarían orgullosos de él o se preocuparían por lo que su hijo se ha convertido? Sin desearlo conscientemente, repitió lo mismo cuando se encontró con el retrato de Thomas y Marta Wayne. Siempre se preguntó si él les agradaría; una vez incluso llegó a preguntárselo a Alfred: el hombre respondió que lo habrían adorado. Por alguna razón no llegaba a creérselo por completo.

" _Si, como no. Como si hubiera alguien a quien no le agrades al conocerte, Goldie... excepto por mí, claro."_

Aprovechando que Alfred había dejado la cocina insupervisada, robó un par de galletas recién horneadas. Nada podía compararse a la comida de Alfred, ni siquiera la de Cy (cosa que jamás se lo diría en voz alta). Volvió a subir las escaleras, tornando ahora hacía el ala sur, una vez acabado el primer piso. La biblioteca parecía haber crecido en un par de estantes más desde la última vez, ocupando el segundo y tercer piso con sus dos niveles de primeras ediciones y clásicos, seguramente gracias a Tim. El chico era un genio después de todo, aunque considerando que los libros nuevos trataban de Medicina, Tecnología y Física cuántica, bien podría ser obra de Bruce. El diván continuaba allí cerca de la chimenea. Cerca de la sección de literatura clásica.

" _Qué tu prefieras la televisión a los libros no significa que nosotros también. Intenta alguna vez leer Hamlet, sin que sea una maldita tarea de la escuela."_

Mientras más camina, más recuerda. Puede ver aquellas conversaciones como si estuviera frente a escenas de una película que se desvanecen con un parpadeo. Por un momento hasta cree oír el piano al pasar frente a la sala de Música, pero al cruzar el umbral se encuentra con que era únicamente el eco de un recuerdo. De un niño con mucho potencial.

De un hermano menor que jamás pensó realmente desear.

Siempre se le dificulto comprender a Jason. El chico era toda una contradicción: estaba el Jason indiferente, el bromista, el mal hablado y sarcástico, desconfiado y desobediente, el que amaba una buena pelea; pero también estaba el Jason que amaba cocinar, ayudar a Alfred con su deberes en la Mansión, el estudiante destacado por sus notas, que gustaba de cualquier música en general y que adoraba leer con música clásica de fondo.

" _Ayuda a concentrarse. Intente con otras pero siempre acababa cantando."_

Además estaba aquella parte que se reusaba con fuerza a mostrar a cualquiera, temiendo ser herido: cuando se refugiaba en la biblioteca luego de una pesadilla, cuando ocupaba todo su día en el patio trasero con tal de no escucharle a él y a Bruce discutir, el cómo cuidaba cada objeto que poseía como si fuera el tesoro más valioso, como podía estar horas frente a la computadora investigando algo que le interesara y deteniéndose solo hasta estar realmente satisfecho con la respuesta.

" _No estaba de humor para escucharles… De cualquier forma, me agrada estar afuera. La ciudad necesita más espacios verdes que callejones…"_

Y aun así recuerda cuan mal se cayeron el uno al otro la primera vez que se conocieron. ¡Rayos! Si en su primera pelea acabaron ambos con algún hueso roto. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo hallaron un aliado en el otro; poco a poco llegaron a ser amigos. Pero entonces comenzaron sus peleas con Batman, y Jason quedaba atrapado en el medio junto a Alfred. Con la distancia él aprendió a extrañar la presencia del menor, y para cuando advirtió que ya no era solo Jason, sino su hermano menor… este, ya no estaba.

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

El camino hacia el aeropuerto desde la Mansión era de menos de quince minutos por la carretera. Aunque Gotham no fuera una ciudad turística- seamos honestos, nadie sin asuntos dentro de la ciudad la visitaría-su aeropuerto principal se encontraba más recurrido de lo que él recordaba de la última visita en la ciudad durante el Año Nuevo. Universitarios, familias, sujetos con trajes de negocios, eran solo algunos de los personajes que caminaban a través de los extrañamente pulcros pasillos y salas del edificio. Desde su asiento frente a la puerta 12, observaba a los aviones moverse por la pista y desde los hangares. El avión de Cass aterrizaba en ese mismo instante tras su viaje desde Hong Kong.

En el Este de Asia, los anillos de drogas se habían incrementado y habían llegado a infiltrarse con fuerza dentro de los cuerpos policiales de varios países. Prostitución y tráfico de personas eran de los crímenes en aumento por esa zona… Bushido se las arreglaba desde Japón y Black Bat alternaba entre Hong Kong y Filipinas cuando podía, sin embargo se volvía cada día más obvio la necesidad de mayor número de operativos (de la Liga, del Equipo o de los Titanes).

Los pasajeros comenzaron a ingresar a los pocos minutos del aterrizaje, pero no fue sino hasta más tarde que Dick se puso de pie para buscar a su hermana menor. Quien siempre tendía a bajar último de los vuelos comerciales, ya sea por respetar a los demás o por la comodidad de no tener que lidiar con el resto de los pasajeros empujándola por el pasillo. La figura de la quinceañera por el pasillo de entrada atrajo por completo su atención. Cassandra no era muy alta, él le llevaba casi una cabeza entera, y con su complexión delgada, era inevitable que la compraran con una muñeca de porcelana china. Vestida con una calza negra por debajo de las rodillas, un suéter beige con cuello de tortuga que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera y zapatillas negras con detalles blancos, no era alguien que resaltara en una multitud. Más bien todo lo contrario. Y esa era una de sus fortalezas.

Cuando ella miro en su dirección, Dick inmediatamente supo que sus ojos marrones se fijaron en su persona por aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Acortando la distancia hacía ella para encontrarla a medio camino, notando la pequeña mochila negra que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo ocultó antes por la posición de su cuerpo, abrió ligeramente los brazos relajando su postura por completo. Como supuso, la joven apresuro su paso hacía su dirección y ambos se unieron en un cálido abrazo. Por un momento, sintiendo el calor de la menor contra sí, una fuerte ola de tristeza le golpeo de lleno y, en el espacio de unos segundos, deseo simplemente quedarse así: junto a ella, y a todos los que quería, donde pudiera protegerlos.

El momento acabo, y tuvieron que separarse. Los cortos cabellos negros de Cass rozaban sus mejillas con cada movimiento. Su sonrisa esta vez fue mucho más amplia, sin embargo él noto como sus hombros se tensaron, seguramente en reflejo de su propia postura en esos instantes. Siendo experta en lenguaje corporal, se volvía prácticamente imposible ocultarle algo.

-Es bueno…verte. Te… extrañe- su voz baja y tranquila, completamente acorde a su imagen y personalidad, se escuchó por encima del barullo de las personas moviendo por su alrededor. Habiendo entrado a la familia unos nueve meses atrás, Alfred y Tim se dedicaban a enseñarle como leer, escribir y hablar… Cain se abstuvo de enseñarle cualquier otra cosa a su hija que no fuera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o como acabar con la vida de tu contrincante de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible.

-Yo también te extrañe, Cass- pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros, le regalo una cálida sonrisa- Ven, vamos a buscar tu equipaje y de allí a casa.

La maleta de la pelinegra era más pequeña de lo que una persona normal usaría durante un viaje internacional, o que esperaría ver en las manos de una adolescente común. Pero ella había crecido con acceso a lo estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir: agua, electricidad, comida, ropa e higiene; el resto era únicamente para su entrenamiento. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de aquellos que llegaban a reconocerles como los _hijos de Bruce Wayne_ hicieron su camino hasta el estacionamiento en un cómodo silencio. Al igual que el viaje a la mansión.

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

Tim era de los mejores de su clase, quizás incluso del todo Gotham Academy, eso no significaba que le gustara hacer la tarea. Esta nunca representaba un reto para su mente por lo que tendía a procrastinar: siempre terminaba haciéndola luego de patrullar, luego de redactar el reporte de la noche, cuando su mente aún continuaba completamente funcional gracias a la adrenalina. Por ello, no solía a darle más que un pequeño vistazo antes de dejarla de lado al final de las clases.

Caminando por los pasillos de Gotham Academy tras el toque de timbre que marcaba el final de las clases regulares, el joven pelinegro centraba toda su atención en la pantalla de su teléfono, revisando los detalles de uno de los últimos casos con los que lidiaba el GCPD: el asesinato de una prostituta, conocida como **R** ochelle, apuñalada en su departamento de **Park Row** unos días antes; se sospechaba de un nuevo proxeneta, **M** ichael Spazzio, parte de los círculos más externos de Maronni. Sin embargo el arma asesina no había sido encontrada ni en la escena del crimen, las calles cercanas o el departamento del sospechoso, por lo que a lo sumo tendrían solo motivos y pruebas circunstanciales con los relatos de las "compañeras" de trabajo de la víctima.

Guardando los libros que necesitaría para las clases del jueves, apenas dando una mirada superficial para asegurarse de tomar las correctas, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Los casos que involucraban **Old Gotham** , más aun " **Crime Alley** ", eran de los más difíciles de llevar a juicio debido a la falta de evidencia, a su mal manejo, la falta de cooperación de los testigos- tanto con los policías como con Batman-, o la involucración de algún miembro de alguna de las tantas mafias que aun reclamaban la ciudad como suya; eso sin contar los dudosos pasados y trabajos de la mayoría de las víctimas y testigos, junto con las artimañas de los policías corruptos. Aun con el esfuerzo de Batman y Robin, aquel sector de la ciudad siempre parecía estar en peor condición que los demás. ' _Si desde una perspectiva externa se ve bastante mal, no sabría decir que es vivir allí.'_ Debería analizar qué tan involucrado estaba Spazzio con Maronni, para eso necesitaría utilizar la Bat-computadora, lo que significaría involucrar a Batman; cosa que él ha intentado evitar desde el momento en que decidió hacerse cargo del caso por su cuenta.

Siempre que algún caso involucraba a la parte baja de Gotham, Bruce tendía a pensar… con poca claridad. Cosa que empeoraba a causa de la fecha. En los últimos días el millonario había estado al borde de su paciencia, tanto en su identidad diurna como nocturna, y significativamente más reluctante a dejar a Tim patrullar con él, utilizando la excusa de su vida escolar en cada conversación que involucrara su actividad como Robin. Ambos sabían que no era verdad. Tal vez correría mejor suerte pidiéndole ayuda de Dick, si había escuchado bien su llamada con Alfred el día anterior, se suponía que ya estaría en la Mansión junto con Cass para ese momento. Probablemente ni siquiera habría hablado con Bruce para ese momento. Si conseguía encontrarle de buen humor podría pedirle que Cyborg acceda a los archivos que necesitaba.

Como siempre, Alfred le esperaba en el auto a la entrada de la Academia. Varios estudiantes siguiéndole con la mirada o simplemente observando el negro transporte. Después de todo, la escuela era un internado semestral por lo que destacaba el que un alumno se le permitiera estar fuera del campus. Nadie sabía cuánto le había costado a Bruce convencer al Director.

-Buenas tardes, joven amo Tim- saludo el confiable mayordomo al entrar en el asiento trasero. Tim comprendía y recordaba las reglas de etiqueta a las que Alfred se apegaba, pero aún continuaba preguntándose porque le llamaba "Joven Amo" siendo que no era más que un protegido. Tanto de Bruce Wayne como de Batman.- Confió que el día haya sido satisfactorio.

-Buenas tardes, Alfred. Estuvo normal- _las clases tan aburridas como siempre._ Era un fastidio cuando algo que hablan los maestros no es más que un mero repaso para ti; peor cuando te fuerzan a realizar proyectos y tareas. Prefería por mucho los reportes de misiones y las investigaciones.- ¿Dick, ya llegó?

-Así es, esta mañana. Al igual que la señorita Cassandra.- el auto comenzó a adentrarse a las calles, tomando un rumbo conocido hacia el oeste.- Ambos le están esperando en la Mansión.

Un silencioso suspiro cayó de sus labios. Era simplemente tranquilizador, saber que no sería el único que tendría que actuar de mediador- o que quedaría atrapado en medio- al momento que las cosas llegaran a su límite entre Bruce y Dick. No "si es que", sino "cuando", pues con esos dos este tipo de asuntos eran solo cuestión de tiempo. Él hablaba por la experiencia de dos años conviviendo con ambos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si así fue como Jason se sintió, las veces que debió haber quedado en el medio de alguna de las discusiones entre ellos, cuando Dick aún era el compañero de Batman.

Las afueras de la ciudad eran un contraste más que destacado por su falta de edificios y la lejanía entre los terrenos. Era parte de Gotham, pero a simple vista no lo parecía. Su mirada clavada en el paisaje cambiante de la ventana, se desvió cuando pasaron por el comienzo de los terrenos que conformaban la Mansión Drake; ahora desocupada, con su padre en coma en el Hospital General y él viviendo en la Mansión Wayne. No había recuerdo alguno que realmente le ate a esa casa, todos estaban entintados por ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono; donde su vida ahora estaba recubierta por amistad y… familia.

Ah. Quizás… él no se encontraba tan a salvo de la fecha, como suponía.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Jump City**

 **Abril 26, 2016 17:23 p.m.**

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Desde el mostrador, un hombre de avanzada edad bebía tranquilamente una taza de té en una vajilla japonesa, ignorando en apariencia a los clientes que merodeaban por los estantes. Ella se movía a paso lento, observando atentamente las hileras de libros cerca del fondo, disfrutando del silencio y la calma. Aquella tienda de antigüedades/ocultismo era única debido que lo que adornaban sus estantes no eran meros cachivaches con leyendas exageradas hasta el absurdo; piezas que rebozaban de historias y magia antigua se encontraban ocultas allí, visibles solo para aquellos que supieran, e útiles solo en manos conocedoras.

Las suelas de sus botas eran el único sonido a su alrededor inmediato. No hacía falta decir cuan acertado había sido su decisión de vestir de civil para venir allí. Jeans negros botas altas de un azul oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas gris y una chaqueta de jean con los puños remangados era su vestimenta, remplazando temporalmente a su leotardo y su capa. La gema roja en su chacra permanecía en el centro de su frente.

Raven confiaba que el uso de su capucha durante sus apariciones con los Titanes le ayudara a no atraer atención innecesaria. No se pensaba capaz de soportar la atención embarazosamente molesta de alguno de los fans de los Titanes, a pesar de que el control sobre sus poderes había mejorado levemente desde que Robin- Dick hubiera partido de regreso a Gotham por unos días, confirmando sí sus sospechas sobre cuánto le afectaban realmente los ecos de la emociones del otro a causa de su vínculo. Más aquello solo fue un pequeño agregado a un problema más grande. No explicaba sus sueños o sus… recuerdos fragmentados.

Era por ello que se encontraba allí. En todos los libros que poseía, no había ni siquiera una mera alusión a lo que podría estar sucediéndole. Comprendía que ella no era exactamente algo "común" pero tampoco eran escasos los casos de mitad demonios en la Tierra. Quizás la falta de información se debiera a la Jerarquía de la que procedía Trigón. Los demonios de rango superior eran mucho más renuentes a interactuar con los mortales, más aun si se trataba de mezclar las líneas de sangre.

" _Te encontraremos, querida hermana. No importa cuánto corras."_

Unas fuertes nauseas le atacaron. Voces, muchas, distorsionadas. Aquellas voces que resonaban en sus oídos cada vez que meditaba. Sin embargo desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Le tomo unos instantes de respiraciones profundas para volver a la normalidad. Una mirada a su alrededor le aseguro que nada hubo cambiado en la realidad.

Genial. Voces en su cabeza. Si no fuera un asunto de la mayor seriedad, seguramente diría algún comentario sarcástico sobre su propia salud mental. Reanudo con premura su búsqueda. Aquí debía de haber algo que le dijera que hacer, como enfrentarse a lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Sus libros están en blanco, Azarath no era más que ruinas, su mente amenazaba con volverse un caos y de los lugares a los que podía recurrir, este era el más seguro.

" _Eres de los nuestros. No puedes negar lo que corre por tus venas"_

Era cierto que no podía negar su herencia demoniaca, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera aferrarse a su parte humana. Tomo tras tomo, desde medicina a historia, pasando por cultos y catálogos paranormales. Ninguno de ellos de ayuda. Ya habiendo llegado a la última hilera de ese estante, estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente cuando un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina. Un fuerte sentimiento de _repugnancia y desprecio_ se instaló en su cuerpo, provocándole un fuerte deseo de _destrozar_ algo en pedazos con sus manos desnudas. Un deseo tan animal, que por un momento pudo jurar que sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo vivo.

Logro controlarse con dificultad, al menos lo suficiente para reconocer que esa _oscura parte_ de sí había sido alborotada por una _nueva y desconocida presencia,_ que le impulsaba a pensar en las más dolorosas y lentas torturas que pudiera imaginarse _._ Alguien poderoso se encontraba allí. Y ella estaba segura de que, fuera quien fuera, estaba consciente de su presencia. Quería buscarle, investigar de qué se trataba, pero temía que cualquier movimiento le llevara a destruir el lugar- _destrozando, en cenizas, desgarrando y tiñéndolo todo de rojo sangre-_ , inclusive ver a través de su forma astral era demasiado riesgo- _romper desde dentro, consumir cada pequeña parte en la desesperación-._

" _Puedes intentar pretender. Niégalo cuanto quieras. Tu destino fue sellado antes de nacer."_

Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía a tal ritmo que cualquier humano común ya habría sufrido de un ataque cardiaco. La boca se le seco, cuál si no hubiera probado agua en días. Una sed digna de un náufrago en mar abierto. La sangre por sus venas le quemaba como fuego. No lograba pensar con claridad, un sudor frio comenzaba a correr por su cuello.

La única vez que había sentido algo similar fue durante aquel encuentro con Dr. Luz en el que Ira se había liberado dentro de su mente. Y al mismo tiempo esto era diferente, era más oscuro, animal…

El sonido de la campana al abrirse y cerrarse la puerta paso desapercibido por sus oídos. Más la presencia comenzaba a desvanecerse y con ella esa necesidad de crear _caos_ que amenazaba con consumirla por completo. Fue una suerte que acabara en el suelo con su espalda contra el librero con poco ruido, el lugar estaba tan silencioso que cualquier golpe habría reverberado a través del lugar, llamando la atención de los demás. Obligo a su mente a concentrarse, a apartar cualquier emoción, creando una calma frágil como una tabla de madera sobre la que descansaba auto. Esa presencia era sofocante– una luz que se encendía repentinamente en tu rostro, cegándote y quemándote lentamente-, _odiosa._

Esto no tenía sentido. En su vida había sentido cosa semejante. Ni siquiera cuando… cuando…

" _Él te quiere y te tendrá"_

" _Siempre serán la niñita de Papá"_

* * *

 **Originalmente, como conté antes, este iba a ser un solo capítulo pero debido al largo decidí dividirle en dos partes. Este es el día previo. El siguiente será el aniversario… será duro para todos; eso no lo duden.**

 **Si pudieran darme un concejo sobre cómo debería aproximarme a la pena de algún personaje, me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aclaro que este fic se centra en el universo de los jóvenes titanes (la serie), pero contendrá aportaciones de Young Justice, The Batman, Justice League: war, Justice League: throne of Atlantis, además de una adaptación del pasado de Red Hood de Red Hood and the outlaws.**

 **Este Fic será parte de una serie de al menos 3 fics (hasta ahora), con múltiples trabajos cortos.**

 **Abarcará unos 20 Capítulos en la historia principal, más la Backstory de los Teen Titans (héroes como villanos) que luego recopilare en un fic aparte.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un Review o contactarme por Tumblr como ai-sacerdotiza.**

 **Diclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a DC y sus respectivas series/comic/películas, yo solo poseo la trama de este fic.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Gotham. Abril 27**

El constante tic-tac del reloj era el único sonido de la casa en esos momentos. Más él sabía que ninguno de sus habitantes descansaba en realidad. Ni siquiera él.

Por la ventana podía observar como la luz de la luna poco a poco se atenuaba, dejando paso a esa profunda oscuridad previa al amanecer. Sin embargo, no veía por la llegada de la mañana.

Se encuentra sentado en el borde de su cama, la chaqueta negra de su uniforme descansando en una percha en la puerta de su armario. La única luz del cuarto la brindaba aquella lámpara sobre su mesa de noche que le había hecho compañía desde la primer día que ocupo esa habitación. Acarició con lentitud la tapa, forrada de escarlata, del álbum en su regazo.

Con este serían ya dos años completos. El dolor tan presente como aquel primer día.

Al abrir el libro fue recibido por la foto, recortada de un periódico, con el encabezado aún a su lado: "El nuevo miembro de los Wayne". En la foto, Bruce se encontraba de pie a la salida de la oficina de Servicios Sociales vestido con uno de sus trajes favoritos, una sonrisa sincera en sus facciones; a su lado, ocultándose de las cámaras al mismo tiempo que enviaba una mirada filosa a los paparazzi, se encontraba un niño de cabellos negros, demasiado delgado y pequeño para su edad.

La siguiente página contenía dos fotos: la primera contenía a mismo pequeño esta vez al pie de la escalera principal en el vestíbulo, a su lado se encontraba otro joven, de cabello igualmente negro y brillantes ojos azules, que le superaba por casi una cabeza a pesar de que la diferencia de edades era poco más de un año; lamentaba que la sonrisa de este último fuera fingida, o que el menor de los dos no lo hiciera en lo absoluto. La segunda volvía a presentar al adulto con el pequeño, ambos en el interior de una piscina olímpica, el mayor tomando entre sus manos las ajenas en la que fuera su primera lección de nado; la concentración y nerviosismo presente en el rostro notablemente más saludable.

Las siguientes páginas, mostraban al pequeño creciendo a través de cuatro años.

Su primer día de escuela. Su primer juego de beisbol con Bruce. Dormido en el diván de la biblioteca, rodeado por libros ya leídos, con uno a la mitad sobre su pecho. La brillante sonrisa que mostro ante el pastel casero en su primer cumpleaños con ellos; la de su primera Navidad, quizás aún más luminosa. El día del alta, luego de que estuviera sufriendo de principios de hipotermia tras pasar dos días expuesto al frío del invierno intentando recuperar un libro, que él le había prestado, que le había sido robado; todavía recordaba como el pequeño había llorado por vez primera en su presencia mientras le pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

Una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa atrapo sus facciones ante una en la que el niño y él aparecían lado a lado en la cocina, preparando juntos la que se volvería una de tantas cenas animadas que esa casa habría de presenciar.

El primer y único recital de violín en el que había participado, el ahora adolescente en el piano acompañando a la joven y bella violinista que hubo de convertirse en su primer amor. La foto de cuando utilizo oficialmente la capa y la máscara: Robin al lado de Batman. Logrando colocar una sonrisa en el rostro del oscuro vigilante únicamente con sus palabras.

Cuando hizo aquellas ropas rojas y negras jamás pensó que acabarían expuestas detrás de un cristal en la Cueva, con una placa cuyas palabras grabadas nunca expresarían todo lo que aquel pequeño, nacido y crecido en la adversidad, había llegado a ser en verdad. Cuan amado había sido, realmente, su nieto.

Por un momento deseo haberse opuesto a ello en su momento. Más sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera, Jason acabaría utilizado la capa y la R eventualmente.

Las últimas fotos que adornaban el álbum habían estado guardadas con cariño en el fondo de un cajón, en una habitación ahora permanentemente cerrada. Una mostraba a una adolescente, de brillante cabello pelirrojo, vestida con un sencillo y elegante vestido blanco, parada en el centro de un escenario con un piano de cola negro a su izquierda. La siguiente mostraba a la misma joven, unos años y penurias más tarde, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un infante de cabellos negros; ojos azul-verdes con un brillo de inteligencia similar a los verdes a su lado. Madre e hijo compartiendo sonrisas encantadoramente felices.

Con estas últimas fotografías frente a él fue que el sol naciente le encontró. Sus rayos lentamente abriéndose paso entre las nubes de polución de Gotham. Quitando de sus mejillas y ojos las lágrimas que en algún momento habían escapado de su control, cerró con lentitud el libro. Levantarse de su lugar le costó mayor trabajo, su cuerpo entero pesado por la tristeza.

Devolvió el álbum a su puesto en la estantería, al lado de sus compañeros –nuevos y antiguos, de una familia que cambiaba y crecía-. Busco su chaqueta, y arreglo su uniforme como lo hacía cada mañana. Inhalo profundamente, exhalo suavemente. Tomo entonces una expresión estoica y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Era momento de comenzar con el día.

* * *

 **Gotham** **City**

 **18:53 p.m.**

El cementerio oeste de Gotham era el segundo más antiguo de la ciudad, grandes familias de la alta sociedad habían enterrado aquí a los suyos a lo largo de múltiples generaciones. Incluyendo a los Wayne, quienes poseían su propio panteón, extrañamente en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la Mansión. Incluidos Thomas y Martha Wayne. (*)

Tim podía ver con facilidad por qué alguien escogería que sus restos descansaran en ese lugar: estaba a la distancia justa de la ciudad, permaneciendo aún en el territorio continental de la misma sin llegar a ser afectada por su actividad, rodeado de un bosque virgen que se había vuelto una zona protegida- dejando al cementerio en su lugar- en los últimos diez años.

Al cruzar las inmensas rejas negras, adornadas por flores, ángeles y frases en latín, Tim mantuvo su mirada en el camino de piedra frente a sus pies. Completamente consciente de que con solo levantar la mirada y girar su cabeza un cuarto de vuelta a su derecha, se encontraría con el camino que conducía a una lápida adornada por una cruz con un ángel a sus pies. _Janet Drake – amada esposa y madre-_ gravado en mármol blanco sobre la negra piedra por la cual su padre pago tanto dinero. Jack Drake y Janet Drake pueden no haber sido una presencia constante durante su niñez a causa de sus constantes viajes por trabajo, sin embargo ambos posaban tanta atención como podían sobre él y su vida cuando si se encontraban en la ciudad; la muerte de su Madre en aquel accidente de avión un año atrás no le afecto tanto como debería en su momento, pero Tim la había amado a pesar de todo, y todavía le dolía el saber que no volvería a verla.

Intento enfocarse en Dick. Apartar su mente. Compartimentalizar. Escucho atentamente sus pasos, su respiración obviamente controlada. Sabe cuan doloroso es para el mayor estar allí, más especialmente en ese día. Dick se encontraba fuera del planeta tanto para cuando _él_ murió como para su funeral, y nunca podría perdonárselo a sí mismo, aun cuando no tenía forma alguna de realmente saberlo a semanas de distancia. Y sabe que Bruce lo dejo entre los más cercanos, ni siquiera la JLA había sabido del hecho hasta bastante tiempo después, cuando fue obvio cuan violento y despreocupado de su propio bienestar se había vuelto Batman.

Tim todavía recordaba con claridad esas semanas luego de la desaparición del segundo Robin. El despertarse una mañana y escuchar por televisión la noticia de que " _Jason Peter Todd-Wayne,_ hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, había muerto en un ataque terrorista en Sarajevo tras ser tomado como rehén por varias horas". Recordaría siempre esa mañana como el día en que finalmente se dio cuenta de cuan humanos eran en realidad los héroes; de que sin importar cuan fuerte, cuan hábiles, cuan _invencibles e indetenibles_ parecieran, continuaban siendo mortales. Los vigilantes de Gotham, en particular, eran _completamente humanos_ a pesar de ser capaces de medirse codo a codo con _súper-humanos_ y amenazas globales.

Cuando alzo la mirada, los pasos contados cada vez que recorría ese camino (muchas de esas durante la noche, completamente a solas), se encontró con la abrigada figura de Bárbara Gordon, de pie frente a un lápida bien conocida. Sus cabellos rojo-anaranjados caían por su espalda, resaltando por el color oscuro de rompeviento que vestía.

-Babs- la voz de Dick se escuchaba levemente distante. Ella debió escucharle, aún a pesar del viento que comenzaba a alzarse, pues se volvió a verles por sobre su hombro derecho. La sonrisa que les dio a ambos estaba a medio camino de ser forzada. Se detuvieron a su lado.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Dick- su voz carecía del entusiasmo que había llegado a conocer en ella. La mirada entre ambos parecía hablar más por ellos que sus palabras. Tim desconocía la historia completa que compartían ambos, después de todo, mucho de lo que sucedió entre la primera Batgirl y el primer Robin quedo completamente entre ellos.

-Sí. Lo hizo- replico el otro. La conversación se terminó allí, por el momento.

El viento continuo constante, llevándose consigo las hojas que habían caído de los árboles tardíamente. A lo lejos podía ver las figuras de aquellos que llegaban a visitar a sus seres queridos. El silencio le resultaba bastante pesado, se sentía como un intruso, y quizás lo fuera. Él solo había llegado a conocer a Jason durante una Gala de la Fundación Wayne cuando tenía once años; fueron solo un par de horas y no llegaron a conocerse en realidad. Sin embargo todavía recuerda cuan libre se había sentido junto a el segundo Robin y sus amigos, la primera vez que pudo ser realmente él mismo frente a otros, no solo en las noches en vela siguiendo a Batman y a Robin por todo Gotham.

-¿Dónde está?- la voz de Bárbara le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su expresión se había endurecido, su entrecejo se frunció y sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados. Sus ojos celestes no se habían separado en ningún momento de la piedra tallada.

Dick revolvió sus cabellos, de alguna forma manteniendo una apariencia presentable después de eso. Se notaba reluctante a dar una respuesta. Sabía que sin importar como lo dijera, el hecho de que Bruce se mantuviera encerrado en la Cueva en lugar de venir con ellos, solo la haría enfadar.

-Sabes cómo es- fue lo que optó por decir el otro en su lugar- No puede manejar este tipo de cosas.

La reprobación en el rostro de Bárbara era evidente, mientras que Dick mantenía una expresión cerrada. Tim bajo la mirada. No estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que pudiera decir en defensa de Bruce. Él entendía que el distanciamiento y la sobre racionalización eran las formas que el mayor utilizaba para lidiar con situaciones emocionalmente desbastadoras. Aún peor era su necesidad inconsciente de ser castigado… Tim todavía recuerda esos primeros meses en que en más de una ocasión Batman estuvo a punto de morir debido a los riesgos que corría.

Sus escanearon la lápida, rodeada de flores rojas silvestres, con un buque de margaritas descansando, que frente a ellos rezaba:

 _Jason Peter Todd-Wayne_

 _1999 – 2014_

 _Amado hermano e hijo_

* * *

 **Jump City**

 **Abril 27, 2016**

 **08: 15 a.m.**

Sentada sobre la escalera fuera de la ventana contemplaba la ciudad, ya despierta desde hacía unas pocas horas. A pesar del paso de los meses no lograba entender completamente a los humanos; lo que siempre llegaba a captar con demasiada claridad eran las diferencias entre Tamaran y la Tierra. Era algo inevitable, suponía.

Los tamaranianos eran directos en muchos sentidos: si querían algo, solo lo tomaban, aun si tenían que derribar alguna puerta en el proceso; las buenas noticias y las malas eran dadas por igual para que el pueblo pudiera prepararse; los sentimientos eran lo más importante y demostrarlos sinceramente era cotidiano; el cuerpo era algo precioso de lo que uno debía estar orgulloso. Guerreros que amaban la Paz por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso con las fallas que acompañaban a cualquier cultura.

Los terrestres en cambio parecían siempre ocultar todo bajo sutilezas, silencios; su idioma, más bien, su diversidad de idiomas les daban la posibilidad de ser… impredecibles. Para conseguir algo o trabajaban duro o engañaban a otros para trabajar por ellos. Fingían y actuaban frente a otros para no verse débiles. Las emociones abiertamente expresadas eran tomadas como una falta de control y podían ser usadas en su contra. Sus dirigentes ocultaban los peligros de la población en busca de preservar su propio bienestar, aun a costa del sacrificio de inocentes. Luchaban por mantener la pureza e inocencia mientras las destruyen con igual rapidez.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios justo al momento en que la fresca briza del océano llegaba hasta su piel y mecía sus rosados cabellos. Se dejó bañar por los rayos de aquel sol amarrillo que mantenía con vida al planeta mismo. Ojos verdes vagaron por la línea de la costa antes de volverse hacia la ventana a su espalda debido al sonido de pasos. Entre bostezos y con su mano izquierda revolviendo sus cortos y rojos cabellos, Roy entraba en la cocina; ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba como el arquero estiraba su brazo derecho para hacerse de una de las tazas en los gabinetes superiores cuando pareció darse cuenta de su error y decidió hacerlo con la izquierda.

Su mirada viajo brevemente a la extremidad metálica del pelirrojo. Sabia de sobra cuan incomodo le resultaba el que las personas se quedaran observándole. Sin embargo, entre ellos tres, Roy jamás parecía reticente a mostrarlo abiertamente con camisetas sin mangas, como las camiseta negra que utilizaba en ese momento. A su parecer no era algo que se saliera de la "normalidad", y el de ojos azul-verdes solo lo consideraba como una parte más del todo del pelirrojo. Conocía la historia. Jason le había dado un breve resumen antes de que lo conociera y Roy mismo se la había confiado una semana después de que comenzarán a salir. No llegaba a entender el porqué de esa incomodidad si muchos humanos a lo largo de la historia han utilizado prótesis de mayor o menor tecnología para reemplazar miembros perdidos, y en distintos planetas también, y en su experiencia jamás conoció a ningún ser que se avergonzara del reemplazo de algún miembro. Tenían demasiados tabús dentro de su cultura.

Probablemente él se dio cuenta de la persistencia con la que su mirada se mantenía sobre su persona, pues su atención abandono la cafetera y se dirigió hacia ella. Una sonrisa semi-somnolienta se dibujó en su rostro, siendo acompañada por una de aquellas miradas cálidas de las cuales hace unos pocos meses, cuando le conoció, carecía por completo.

Una sonrisa similar adorno sus propios labios, las puntas de su cabello parecieron iluminarse por un segundo sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. El café estuvo listo en pocos minutos, y ambos lo compartieron tranquilamente mientras contemplaban la ciudad juntos: ella aun en la escalera y él desde el marco de la ventana.

La mañana comenzó a transcurrir con una tranquilidad aparente. Frente al paso de las horas ambos se extrañaron de la ausencia de su amigo. Jason no había hecho acto de presencia en el departamento en ningún momento, a pesar de que ambos sabían que se encontraba allí. No era algo extraño que se mantuviera ocupado con una investigación o estudiando durante el día, pero siempre lo hacía luego de su carrera matutina y de hacerse cargo de la mayoría de los deberes de la casa ( _solo por el gusto de hacerlo_ ), por lo que siempre llegaban a verle unas cuantas veces.

El reloj ya marcaba el mediodía cuando ambos se decidieron a buscarle: por el gimnasio, por la sala de entrenamiento, por su armería y biblioteca privada, en el tejado. Su habitación se encontraba tan pulcra como siempre. Les resulto evidente que la cama no había sido tocada en toda la noche.

Roy chequeo la computadora integrada a su brazo, la cual se encontraba conectada directamente a la I.A. que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro habían desarrollado juntos. No era extraño que el Jason saliera en misiones en solitario, más había adquirido la costumbre de hacérselos saber antes de partir. La computadora les confirmo que este aún continuaba dentro del edificio. En su Estudio, _abajo_ , completamente _encerrado_. Desde la noche anterior.

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

 _(Uno de sus tobillos está roto y el otro seguramente torcido. Sus piernas no las siente, sus rodillas se quejan por el largo tiempo que han tenido que soportar el peso de su cuerpo. En sus muñecas arden las heridas causadas por las esposas demasiado ajustadas. No lo suficiente como para cortar su circulación pero si para evitar que escape dislocando sus pulgares.)_

Se refugió en una de las esquinas, en el medio de la oscuridad, ya harto de moverse a través del lugar como si no fuera más que un alma en pena. Está atrapado entre los _recuerdos_ y el presente, sin saber cuál es su verdadera realidad.

 _(Tiene frió, sin embargo ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que su cuerpo no tiemble, no cree calor. La nuca le palpita y está seguro que un enorme morado esta comenzado a formarse en el lado derecho de su rostro. Tendría suerte si su mandíbula no estaba fracturada)._

Aprieta los dientes, obligándose a respirar profundo y lentamente ( _pero no puede, porque su propio cuerpo está colapsando y sus pulmones se niegan a funcionar),_ arrastrando tanto oxigeno como podía ( _sin embargo es agua lo que entra en su lugar; son vendas las que cubren su boca y nariz. Se ahoga. Muere una vez más, y ni siquiera sabe el porqué)._

No nota el cómo sus uñas se incrustan en su piel, rompiendo hasta que gotas rojas caen en el suelo ( _nota como sus propios huesos le perforan desde dentro)._ Tiene que despertar, pero sus ojos ya están abiertos; aun acostumbrados a la oscuridad siente que no ve nada ( _solo oscuridad, tiene miedo, por el dolor, por las vendas que cubren sus ojos)._ Atrae sus rodillas a su pecho. Se siente indefenso y lo detesta, ( _grita hasta que su voz desaparece; todo es una amenaza, y él solo busca escapar)_. El silencio le perfora los oídos.

 _(Un golpe más. Cae con fuerza sobre su costado derecho. Sobre sus costillas rotas. Y toce porque respirar es más y más difícil._ _ **"Vaya, eso parece que dolió deberás"**_ _Su voz es burlona. Levanta la maldita pieza de metal, ya manchada de rojo, y la deja caer de nuevo sobre su pecho tres veces más. Sus costillas izquierdas colapsan bajo el peso.)_

Una luz sobre su escritorio. Un mensaje de _ella_. Debía de estar preocupada. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que estaría bien. No puede mentirle. No puede moverse _(sus brazos están atrapados a sus costados contra su torso, sus piernas están atadas juntas)_. No puede hablar ( _porque su garganta le quema, y sus cuerdas vocales podrían haberse dañado ya por sus gritos)._

 _(Acaba sobre su espalda, con un dolor tan agudo que le obliga a abrir los ojos y verlo._ _ **"Uh, aguarda ahí. Eso parece que dolió mucho más"**_ _Lo ve detenerse a un costado de su cabeza, moviendo la palanca contra su palma izquierda, sonriendo. Burlándose._ _ **"Así que, tratemos de despejar esto. ¿Está bien querido?"**_ _Lucha por mantenerse consciente, por no sucumbir, pero poco a poco va quedándose sin fuerzas. Sus ojos se cierran. Él permanece despierto.)_

Sabe que solo es su mente. Sus heridas sanaron hace tiempo, muchas ni siquiera dejaron la cicatriz tras ellas. Y aun así siente como su piel se desgarra y se quema. Siente cada golpe, cada corte, el calor y el frío. La corriente de aire que entra por la ventilación del lugar es como cuchillos sobre su piel desnuda pero son nada _comparado con la risa y el fuego a su alrededor. La desesperación que hace latir a su corazón hasta el punto en que ya no sabe si es que se ha detenido._

 _ **("¿Qué duele más? ¿A?"**_ _Siente el golpe sobre su estómago, quitándole aire._ _ **"¿o B?"**_ _El siguiente cae en su cadera._ _ **"¿Derecho?"**_ _Su mejilla derecha. La cacofonía de sus huesos rompiéndose_ _ **. "¿o revés?"**_ _Su brazo, su espalda, su cráneo._ _ **Crack, Crack, Crack**_ _. No grita, ni llora. Jamás le dará esa satisfacción. Su risa enerva sus sentidos, demasiados sensibles y a la vez nublados._ _Deja que el frió cemento toque su frente._

 _La sangre inunda su boca. De alguna forma encuentra la fuerza para volver a verlo y hablar. No sabe lo que dice, solo quiere que se acerque._ _ **"Un poco más alto jovencito"**_ _Se inclina cerca, fingiendo no oírle y sujeta con fuerza sus cabellos, donde siente parte de su cráneo ceder_ _ **"Creo que tienes un pulmón colapsado. Eso siempre impide la oratoria**_ _". Mueve su mano como si estuviera acariciando a una mascota._

 _Un golpe contra el concreto le deja desorientado luego de escupirle en la cara._ _ **"Eso fue grosero. El primer Chico Mantequilla tenía modales"**_ _Una sonrisa con sus dientes manchados de rojo. Pudo borrarle la sonrisa de la cara._ _ **"Voy a tener que darte una lección para que puedas seguir sus pasos… Mhhh, no. Solo voy a seguir golpeándote con esto"**_ _La sonrisa vuelve. Los golpes también. Ya no tiene fuerzas. La oscuridad lo arrastra mientras escucha el sonido de su propio cuerpo al romperse y la risa maniática del payaso.)_

Su pulso se acelera, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, hasta el punto que se fuerza a recordarse a sí mismo que sufrirá un infarto sino se calma. Era como si alguien tuviera su corazón en su puño y apretara su agarre con cada latido. Y de nuevo, ese pensamiento regresaba: _sería mejor si hubiera permanecido muerto._ Morir era sencillo. En un momento estaba vivo y al siguiente ya no.

Vivir era el verdadero calvario. Las pesadillas constantes de esos momentos previos. La muerte era la nada o al menos así puede describir la memoria de esa sensación. Volver a la vida… era pasar por el infierno mismo, perdiéndose por completo la sensación del tiempo mientras sientes el peso de cadenas en cada extremidad, manos invisibles que arañan cada centímetro de su cuerpo arrancado su carne, un grito agudo como el de agujas rayando el cristal luchando por abandonar su garganta a cada segundo.

 _(_ _ **"Esta bien, chico. Me tengo que ir. Aunque fue divertido ¿cierto?"**_ _Lo escucha lejos. No sabe cómo puede, pero siente la brisa de la ventisca._ _ **"Bueno, tal vez más divertido para mí que para ti supongo, ya que has estado horriblemente callado"**_ _Su corazón late errático, implora por oxigeno que él no puede conseguir._ _ **"De todos modos, sé un buen chico, termina tu tarea y ve a la cama a las nueve"**_ _ **"Y oye, dile al grandulón que envié saludos. Jajajhahahahahaa!"**_ _Metal. La puerta cerrándose. Espera. El silencio. Moverse es demasiado doloroso, el simple latido de su corazón era agobiante. Pasa sus esposas por sobre sus piernas. Logra pararse pero cae)._

Unos golpes castos en la puerta frente a él, ( _el tictac de un reloj con cuenta regresiva, pasos de quienes le persiguen queriendo devolverle a la muerte)._ Una voz, demasiado lejana. Sabe que debería reconocerla ( _pero en sus oídos resuena únicamente la risa, una y otra vez, gritos haciendo eco en paredes de piedra);_ quien sea que este afuera continúa hablando a pesar de su propia falta de respuesta.

Se fuerza a concentrarse en la voz, se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a la realidad que ella intenta forzar en ese abismo en el que se hunde. Quiere abandonar ese limbo. Pero no tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo, apenas si tiene la energía necesaria para continuar consciente ( _y sin embargo se arrastra, con huesos rotos y sangre llenando sus pulmones, hacía la puerta. Aun en su infierno guarda esperanzas de que_ _ **él**_ _llegue)._

Por un momento la voz cambia. Se vuelve un poco más madura, más baja, más familiar.

–siente una mano cálida a través de sus cabellos. Huele el perfume de las rosas. Afuera la tormenta se agrava, y los truenos aumentan, pero puede ignorarlos. Lo único que importa es el calor de ambos cuerpos.-

Entre el fuego y los escombros ve rostros, ve sonrisas familiares, manos extendidas hacia su persona. Palabras incomprensibles que le prometían seguridad. La voz de un niño que busca su protección en las noches donde los demonios asechan las consciencias y devoran los sueños. Pero el momento termina, dejando esa sensación de que, si busca- si pudiera reunir la fuerza para hacerlo- quizá hallaría la _salida_.

Está ardiendo _(siente que se congela. La temperatura parecía bajar un grado más cada minuto. Mientras más sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, más frío sentía)._ Fuerza sus manos a desenredarse de sus cabellos o ¿eran sus brazos? ¿Sus rodillas? ( _siente las piezas de hueso moverse, encajar y desencajarse mientras busca por la manija)._ Utiliza las paredes como soporte. Las náuseas le golpean con fuerza, siente la bilis subir por su garganta _(mezclándose con la sangre de su boca, con el líquido corrosivo que le rodeaba)_ ; arrastra sus pasos hacia la puerta ignorando las manchas de sangre que sus dedos dejan sobre las pulcras paredes.

Su cuerpo se congela frente al metal, siente como sus músculos se traban en su posición de manera dolorosa. Es lo único que le separa de la voz, del calor que no abraza _;_ lo único que le mantiene seguro. De lo único que le asegura que _existe lejos de esa pesadilla_. _(¿Cómo estar seguro? Pues renace cuando siente que muere otra vez; cuando cree que_ _ **él**_ _llegara y le salvara, solo para ver los números caer a cero, sentir el fuego, la presión y el dolor)._

Por debajo del canto, escucha a lo lejos el retumbar de un trueno que resuena únicamente dentro de su cabeza. _Un almacén explota por los aires._

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

Ella canta hasta que siente la garganta arderle, y aun así continua. Canta las nanas que su madre cantaba en las noches de pesadillas. Porque es eso lo que sufría ahora su amigo. Una pesadilla de recuerdos. K'tten las conoce muy bien, las ha vivido por años.

Sentada contra la puerta de metal, no le faltan las ganas de tirarla abajo y abrazarle. Más se contiene pues sabe, de pequeñas experiencias anteriores, que lo mejor es hacerle saber que están presentes para que fuera _él_ quien los buscara - _Roy lo comparaba con acercarse a un animal herido. Directo y rápido lo espantaría, le enviaría lejos o provocaría que te ataque-._

" _Déjale buscarte, conviértete en alguien a quien pueda recurrir cuando realmente lo necesite_ " le aconsejo el pelirrojo la primera vez que tuvieron que enfrentar juntos una de las _recaídas_ de Jason.

Harper esperaba a su lado, sentado con su espalda recostada en contra de muro, ignorando por completo las llamadas de ese "Equipo" con el cual trabajaba.

Ellos podrían arreglárselas sin él. Lo habían hecho bien sin su presencia durante años. Una _mísera_ misión no sería diferente. Si las llamadas no cesaban pronto, tendría que contestarlas antes de que se les ocurriera rastrear su señal hasta el departamento. No dejaría atrás a la primera persona que reconoció abiertamente que él y Speedy no eran ni de cerca la misma persona- a pesar de que el último era su clon-, incluso si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse más tarde a un muy enfadado _Batman_.

Acompañaría a su mejor amigo a través de cualquier mierda que la vida les lanzara, pues sabe que sin importar que tan fuerte fueran individualmente, ninguno de ellos puede manejar solos esas cargas.

La preocupación de ambos aumenta con el pasar de las horas. Mientras más se acercan a la noche, la única seguridad de que Jason continuaba consciente eran las lecturas del sistema de seguridad. Roy le sugiere descansar su garganta cerca de las diez de la noche pero K'tten se niega con un movimiento de cabeza y continúa. El pelirrojo crea una nota mental para recordar decirle cuanto le encantaba escucharle cantar en su idioma natal, a pesar de no saber muy bien que significaban, cuando estén solos y, ya sabes, completamente no-preocupados por su mejor amigo.

Llevan la vigilia sin descanso. Para la medianoche es que sus esfuerzos - silenciosas oraciones y esperanzas - son recompensados. La puerta se desliza hacia la izquierda y en medio de la oscuridad, la figura temblorosa e inestable del pelinegro se asoma. Sus ojos ocultos por las sombras de la puerta, siendo únicamente visible ese mechón blanco. Manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. Líneas rojas recorriendo desde sus antebrazos hasta sus muñecas, sus dedos manchados en rojo. Pálido como una hoja de papel y su respiración tan entrecortada y superficial, que no podía decirse que realmente respirara. El resplandor de la luz del corredor en sus mejillas.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera ponerse de pie, Jason colapsó sobre sus rodillas, siendo K'tten quien evitara que conectara contra el suelo. Completamente inconsciente.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **21:15 pm.**

 **Park Row**

La noche en la ciudad se había presentado cubierta por una fuerte lluvia, rayos y truenos resonando de entre las nubes. El agua convirtiendo las calles en ríos debido a los atascados desagües y la negligencia en su construcción. Las lámparas en las calles luchaban por brindar algo de su luz en medio de las pesadas sombras de la noche. Gárgolas convertidas en fuente de agua fúnebres desde la cima de los edificios, con sus alas semi extendidas, amenazando con tomar vuelo en cualquier momento para abalanzarse sobre las calles que veían regarse con sangre día tras día.

En la cima de un teatro dejado a su suerte desde años atrás, asimilándose a las estatuas de edificios cercanos por su pose, se reclinaba un vigilante que, reflejando a la ciudad misma, se ahogaba en arrepentimientos y culpas. La lluvia recorriendo su figura negra y gris, con su capa meciéndose con dificultad ante el fuerte viento que de vez en vez aparecía de la nada. Sus ojos, ocultos por la capucha de murciélago, fijos en un único lugar. Aquel oscuro callejón que tanto había cambiado su vida para peor y mejor; donde las cosas comenzaron y cambiaron.

Entre la lluvia que nublaba su visión, su mente recreaba los contornos blancos y las manchas rojas en el pavimento. El sonido de perlas rebotando contra la dura superficie de la calle. Un auto con tres de sus ruedas desaparecidas por completo.

¿Cómo era posible que del lugar que destrozo su vida se encontrara con quien la cambiaría por completo?

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

 _La noche había llegado lentamente._

 _Las gruesas nubes evitaban que la luz de luna llegara a aquel sitio._

 _Hace un cuarto de siglo, ese lugar era conocido como Prak Row. Algunos dicen que la caída de este barrio de moda comenzó con los disparos a un prominente médico de alta sociedad y su amada esposa… pero incluso antes de eso el área había comenzado a ganar reputación de ser peligrosa. Con esas muertes, se dice que_ _ **Crime Alley**_ _nació._

 _El antiguo Teatro Monarch permanecía olvidado y en mal estado en lo que alguna vez había sido uno de los mejores barrios de Gotham._

 _Detiene el auto en la salida del callejón, oculto de los ojos curiosos de cualquier transeúnte por la sombras del mismo. Baja del mismo con una fluidez de quien realiza una acción diariamente. Esta noche está solo. Dick se encuentra en la Mansión, trabajando junto a Bárbara en un proyecto escolar._

 _Sus pasos eran silenciosos. Nada parecía ser capaz de perturbar ese silencio pesado que había caído sobre su persona. Llega hasta aquel lugar, a un costado del teatro donde una puerta tapiada había servido como salida de emergencia en los tiempos en que el edificio recibía las visitas de cientos de personas cada noche._

 _Las siluetas blancas hacía ya muchos años que habían desaparecido, sin embargo, él era capaz de decir con una exactitud de milímetros donde fue. Sus recuerdos confundiéndose con la realidad, permitiéndole ver ese momento otra vez._

 _Se recupera tras unos pocos minutos. No puede dejar que los criminales vean a Batman de esa manera._

 _Sin embargo Crime Alley se encuentra tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Se ha corrido la voz entre los criminales, su llegada allí cada año es ya es una costumbre. Planea entonces su siguiente visita para unas noches después, cuando no lo esperen._

 _Regresa al principio unas horas más tarde, rasgando la madrugada._

 _La imagen con que se encuentra le provoca risa de lo inesperadamente imposible que la mera idea resultaba. El Batmóvil, en su lugar, con tres de sus cuatro ruedas perdidas. Debía admitirlo, hacía falta mucho valor para robarle a Batman._

 _Está a punto de llamar a su moto por la señal remota cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados llama su atención. Se confunde con las sombras y espera. Un niño se asoma tras la esquina, en su mano una llave de cruz; su respiración es agitada, sus ropas son demasiado ligeras para esta época del año y notablemente desgastadas. Ondulados cabellos negros desarreglados, tez pálida, manchada con tierra._

 _Recupera el aliento más pronto de lo que esperaba y se mueve directamente hasta la rueda que queda. Elije ese momento para salir de la sombras, se encuentra a sus espaldas._

 _-¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo?- el pequeño salta visiblemente ante el sonido de su voz antes que por sus palabra. El pelinegro se voltea a verle, mientras retrocede uno pasos, colocándose poco a poco fuera del alcance de sus brazos. –Vas a devolverme mis llantas._

 _-¿Quién dijo que yo las tome?- es rápido para contestar, sus ojos atentos a cada uno de los movimientos de Batman. Verdaderamente, no tiene más pruebas que el hecho de atraparlo en el acto._

 _-¿Para qué más es esa llave de cruz?- no se encuentra de humor para lidiar con esto. Solo quiere regresar a casa y gastar toda su energía acumulada en el gimnasio._

 _Comete el error de subestimarlo, solo por el hecho de que el niño apenas si le llega más allá de la cintura. Recibe el impacto del metal en su abdomen cuando el pequeño se da cuenta de que ha bajado la guardia. El kevlar en su traje absorbe la mayoría del golpe. Pierde el aire por un segundo, suficiente tiempo como para que el otro saliera corriendo. Podría detenerlo fácilmente, pero decide dejarle crear un falso sentido de seguridad para encontrar donde esconde sus ruedas._

 _Por sobre los tejados ve como el pequeño da vueltas por distintos callejones y calles. Ha de suponer que él le persigue. Incluso se ha visto obligado a esconderse cuando este levantaba la mirada, inspeccionando los tejados a su alrededor. Solo cuando decide que lo ha perdido, que el pequeño comienza a tomar un camino más directo._

 _Un edificio clausurado y en espera para demolición. Debe de haber estado así por demasiados años ya. El pelinegro trepa por la escalera de incendios y se interna en el por el espacio entre las tablas de la ventana. El departamento más cercano a la ventana es el único lugar con una firma térmica humana. Es pequeño, con una habitación y un baño destruido, una cocina que pudo haber visto tiempos mejores; el sector de la sala es el que parece estar usando como habitación, desde afuera pudo ver que la ventana del cuarto estaba completamente desaparecida. Desde las sombras ve como busca dentro de una mochila desgastada al lado de sus neumáticos._

 _Ni siquiera ha salido de las sombras cuando el niño se tensa y su mirada se mueve del interior de la mochila hacia él. El miedo y la sorpresa, son reemplazados por enojo._

 _-Toma tus malditos neumáticos. Vete y ¡déjame solo!- le señala agresivamente las ruedas a su lado, particularmente las que se encuentran en mejor estado._

 _-¿Vives aquí?- pregunta sin moverse de donde está, haciendo visible el movimiento de su cabeza._

 _-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? Es_ mío _y me_ gusta _._

 _-¿Dónde están tus padres?_

 _-Eso no te interesa. Sé cómo cuidarme solo. Tomas tus ruedas y vete de una vez._

 _Les toma unos pocos minutos bajar los neumáticos desde la escalera de incendios. Se siente tentado a averiguar cómo las subió hasta allí en un principio pero decide dejarlo ser por el momento. Batman carga con dos de las ruedas, mientras el pelinegro empuja la tercera, de vuelta al auto._

 _Mientras le ayuda a colocarlas en su lugar, el mayor se toma un momento para verlo más detenidamente. Lo primero que nota es que es pequeño,_ muy pequeño, _tanto en edad como físicamente; por la forma de sus mejillas y el cómo le queda su ropa son obvias las señales d desnutrición; debajo de sus ojos se asomaban pronunciadas ojeras que indican tanto falta de sueño como una probable anemia. Es durante estos instantes que nota el cómo de su manga derecha y del cuello de su sudadera asoman lo que parecieran ser vendas._

 _El sol está a un par de horas de salir. Y el niño comienza a cabecear sutilmente debido al cansancio, mostrando la irregularidad de sus patrones de sueño. Cuidadosamente apoya su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo para despertarle. Ojos cansados le observan molestos incluso después de que la retirara._

 _-Sabes que no puedo dejar que vivas así. – comienza, sabiendo que solo recibiría negativa._

 _-¿Eres un soplón de la policía, no?- el tono de su voz es desinteresado y sarcástico. Esta no debe ser la primera vez que alguien le habla sobre eso._

 _-No a la policía. Los Servicios Sociales…_

 _-¡¿Trabajadores sociales?! Dame un respiro… se me defender solo, sé bien cómo hacerlo en las calles… y_ me gusta _aquí.- sabe que no es verdad, lo escucha con facilidad por debajo de su voz- No quiero terminar en algún orfanato miserable u hogares de acogida donde solo sería un cheque más del gobierno._

 _-Necesitas cambiar esos vendajes y hacer ver esas heridas- vuelve a tensarse notablemente. Seguro no esperaba que él lo notara o, al menos, que lo trajera a la conversación- ¿Conoces sobre la Doctora Leslie Thompkis?_

 _-La dueña de la clínica gratuita… sé dónde está._

 _Logra convencerlo de dejarle escoltarle. Batman no se sorprendió al comprobar que Leslie estaba familiarizada con el muchacho y sus heridas. El chico tampoco se mostró sorprendido de saber que la doctora conocía a Batman en alguna manera. Leslie lo atendió rápidamente, afortunadamente ninguna de las heridas parecía haberse infectado._

 _Tras tratarlo, Leslie le llevó fuera de la habitación para hablar en privado. Le contó que su nombre era Jason Todd, que lo había encontrado a unas calles en su camino a la clínica, inconsciente y golpeado, hacía ya una semana. A pesar de que había logrado que se quedara los primeros días, Jason había insistido en irse por su cuenta hace casi tres días antes. Ella concordaba con Jason en el hecho de que si regresaba al sistema no haría ninguna diferencia y probablemente acabaría devuelta en la calle en poco tiempo, sin embargo no tampoco estaba a favor de dejarlo ir por su cuenta._

 _-Hagamos un trato- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la habitación para hablar con Jason a solas. El chico solo lo miro desconfiado de sus intenciones- Sin trabajadores sociales ni policías, pero tienes que ir a la escuela._

 _Fue increíble ver como sus ojos se iluminaron ante la mención de la institución, contrariamente a lo que pensaba encontrar._

 _-¿Qué escuela?- el pequeño es cauteloso, todavía desconfía de sus intenciones._

 _-La escuela para niños de Ma Gunn, aquí mismo, en Crime Alley._

 _-Bueno… escuche algunas cosas sobre ese lugar…_

 _Jason se toma su tiempo para pensarlo. Bruce nota desde la puerta entreabierta la mirada esperanzada de Leslie. Desde una pared, el reloj anunciaba la llegada del amanecer en dos horas. Volviendo a notar el estado del niño, una idea le vino a la mente._

 _-Solo voy a preguntarte esto una vez.- utilizando un tono de voz más suave de lo que acostumbraba, atrajo la atención de Jason de vuelta hacia él- Así que piensa seriamente tu respuesta…_

 _-¿Qué?- el lenguaje corporal demostraba anticipación a una respuesta violenta. Seguramente estaba pensando en la mejor forma de huir de ambos adultos al segundo que la situación se mostrara mínimamente peligrosa._

 _-… ¿tienes hambre?_

 _Se encuentran a las afueras de Gotham, a unos treinta minutos de distancia de Crime Alley. El cielo allí se ve despejado, revelando multitud de estrellas que desde la ciudad no era visible. Ambos están sentados sobre el capó del Batmovil, hamburguesas y sodas en mano._

 _-Despacio, Jason.- advirtió, llevado por la costumbre de ver por Dick, al momento en que el niño daba una gran mordida a su comida- Vas a perder un dedo._

 _-Lo siento- contesto a medias debido a la comida en su boca. Después de tragar, continuó- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve… algo caliente para comer._

 _Bruce se esforzó por no pensar muy a fondo las implicaciones de esa afirmación. Más tarde, al llegar a la Cueva, se encargaría de buscar más a fondo acerca del pasado de su acompañante._

 _-Gracioso. Estuve aquí una vez.- comenta, iniciando la conversación por primera vez en esa noche- Buscaba ver si realmente se puede llegar a la Mansión Wayne por aquí. Pero termine perdido._

 _-¿Por qué piensas que está bien robarles cosas a las personas?- Jason, por los pequeños vistazos a su personalidad más profunda, no parecía haber crecido sin desarrollar una moralidad fuerte._

 _-¿Bromeas? Mira esa vista. Seguramente Wayne piensa que es el Rey del mundo. Pfft- respondió despectivamente. Bruce entendía esta forma de ver a su persona publica, que se caracterizaba por presentarse como un "playboy millonario"; aunque desde la llegada de Dick, eso había disminuido bastante.- Además, si tiene suficiente dinero como para comprar lo que se les dé la gana, tienen dinero para reemplazarlas después. Hay otros que no tienen tanta suerte ¿sabes?_

 _-Lo sé. Pero a veces simplemente tienes que darles a las personas una oportunidad, Jason. Normalmente, te sorprenderían._

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

Avanza por lo que alguna vez fue el vecindario de las familias de alta sociedad. Edificios clausurados, en perpetua y constante decadencia se elevaban silenciosos, amenazantes en muchos casos.

Ese amanecer, tantos años atrás, había dejado a Jason en las puertas de Ma Gunn. Convencido de que sería lo mejor para su futuro, desconociendo el hecho de que la mujer estuviera educando a los niños para convertirlos en miembros de una pandilla que trabajara para ella. Estos habían atacado Jason repetidas veces desde el momento que llego, reabriendo algunas heridas y causando otras, hasta que decidiera escapar de allí una noche.

¿Había sido solo cuestión de suerte que se encontrara con el auto sin ruedas la misma noche que decidió dar esa visita sorpresa?

En el presente, bajo la pesada lluvia, se encuentra con algunos de los vendedores de drogas bajo el mando de uno de los subordinados de Maronni. Estaban moliendo a golpes a dos personas, dos vagabundos conocidos del lugar por no ser para nada violentos. Los sujetos jamás le vieron venir.

 _¿Jason hubiera tenido una vida mejor si lo hubiera enviado a aquella escuela militar luego de las dos semanas que había vivido en la Mansión para recuperarse de sus heridas?_

Se asegura de que los servicios médicos lleguen para atender a las victimas antes de continuar. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevan frente a una casa mediana, oculta por un edificio a medio construir al cual la naturaleza y las personas ya han marcado. Las ventanas de la casa están entabladas precariamente, la puerta tiene unos enormes huecos en el centro, el jardín delantero está lleno de maleza y basura correspondiente a la construcción inacabada.

A su mente regresa la imagen menos derruida pero igualmente descuidada de la misma casa, tiempo atrás.

La noche del aniversario de la muerte de Catherine Todd, en el primer año de Jason con ellos.

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

 _Jason había desaparecido de la mansión pasada la medianoche._

 _Alfred no se había percatado de su ausencia hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada, sin embargo, cuando se lo menciono a Bruce – mientras se encontraba sentado en la cueva, vestido aún de Batman, sin la capucha-, este no pareció en lo absoluto sorprendido. En realidad se lo esperaba. Con todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, sabía que en ese día Jason buscaría un lugar que sintiera, si bien no seguro, lo suficientemente familiar como para refugiarse en el. Lejos de la mansión, de la cueva, y lejos de Batman. Lejos de Dick y Bárbara. Tal vez de Bruce también._

 _Lo encontró a la media hora de búsqueda, en la casa, ahora completamente dejada a su suerte, que alguna vez pudo haber llamado hogar._

 _En el primer aniversario que pasaba como parte de la casa Wayne, fue Bruce – no Batman- quien le encontró aquella noche estrellada y fría. Estaba seguro de que le había escuchado atravesar la puerta de la casa, pero el chico permaneció completamente inmóvil. Al llegar hasta el marco de la ventana donde él se encontraba decidió tomar asiento a su derecha en una silla que de seguro ha visto mejores tiempos, dejando un espacio de unos pocos centímetros entre los dos, y obligándose a sí mismo a posar la mirada hacia adelante._

 _Percibe el olor de la sangre fresca desde el momento en que estuvo a menos de tres metros del pequeño. Estaba preocupado por la herida que aún no lograba ver, más decidió esperar._

 _Se mantuvieron allí, en silencio. Bruce había descubierto que, si Jason compartía algo acerca de él solo sería cuando el pelinegro lo quisiera, no antes._

 _Más las palabras no llegaron, solo los silenciosos sollozos. Contra la luz de las lámparas de la calle nota el brillo de las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de su_ _ **hijo**_ _. Porque eso era quien era. Y, ahora comprende que desde el momento en que decidió contarle la verdad sobre Batman, jamás pudo verlo de otra manera._

 _Se quitó su chaqueta. El frío de la noche traspasa su camisa negra._

 _Coloca la prenda sobre los hombros del niño. Ve como restriega con fuerza sus puños contra sus ojos, intentando limpiar el rastro de su tristeza antes de voltearse a verle. Brillantes ojos azules con leves toques de verde le observan desde un rostro demasiado pálido para ser saludable. Él ofrece su mano a modo de invitación._

 _No sabía que decir para consolarle, él mismo no era el mejor ejemplo de cómo sobrellevar el luto. Más lo que si podía hacer en eso momentos era ofrecerle un lugar seguro. Al que Jason pudiera llamar_ hogar _una vez más._

 _El pelinegro alterna su vista entre su rostro y su mano extendida, buscando la menor indicación de segundas intenciones o peligros inminentes. Quizás buscando compasión o pena hacia él. Lo que sea que fuera, no debió encontrarlo pues pronto su mano, tímidamente, se aferró a la suya._

 _Baja del marco de la ventana y se detiene frente a él, sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Pudiendo acceder ahora a una visión completa de su cuerpo fue que encontró el origen de la sangre, en su hombro izquierdo. Una herida de bala probablemente. Bruce apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo el enojo que surgió del hecho de que alguien hubiera disparado a un niño de once años; de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a herir a_ _ **su hijo.**_

 _Luego buscaría al culpable. El camino desde la Mansión hasta Crime Alley poseía bastantes cámaras de seguridad a las que la computadora tenía acceso._

 _El cuarto en que se encuentran debió haberle pertenecido a Jason. Es una habitación pequeña. Solo cabe una cama para una persona y una mesa de noche con una lámpara descolorida sobre está. Ve una pequeña estantería de pared con libros y unos pocos juguetes para niños en una esquina cerca de la puerta. El closet vacío, con una puerta perdida años atrás, se encontraba en la pared opuesta a la cama y fue de donde se hizo con la silla que había ocupado hasta unos pocos momentos._

 _Con agarre fuerte pero gentil en su mano - pequeña y callosa, y no se suponía que fuera ninguna de las dos- le guió fuera del cuarto hacia el pasillo._

 _Solo hay tres puertas en este: la del cuarto del que salieron, la del baño y la de la habitación principal. Es frente a esta que Jason se detiene, observando detenidamente el armazón de la cama carente de colchón; el suelo tiene múltiples agujeros donde alguna vez hubo tablas. No le cuesta demasiado imaginarse a Catherine yaciendo allí, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, dejándose llevar lejos de la realidad por las drogas en su sistema, mientras su hijo hace cuánto puede para asegurarse por mantener a ambos vivos._

 _Por unos instantes puede decir que odia a Catherine Todd._

 _Pero pronto lo deja ir. Ella también fue víctima de Gotham y de los crímenes de sus habitantes._

 _Lamenta que no hubiera nada que Jason pudiera tomar de allí para recordarla. Todo lo que podría ser de valor había desaparecido en las manos de la rapiña; y lo que no había sucumbido a manos de la naturaleza._

 _Jason baja la mirada de nuevo, en una señal silenciosa de que pueden continuar. El menor tambalea un poco al final de pasillo por lo que Bruce se detiene y le levanta. Este se deja hacer sin oponer queja mayor que la causada por el dolor de su herida. No está ni siquiera cerca del peso que debería tener, sin embargo se muestra una notable mejoría en comparación a los primeros meses. Salen de la casa y en pocos minutos se encuentran dentro del auto que Bruce había llevado._

 _Más tarde, con la bala ya extraída del hombro y su herida tratada por Alfred, ambos se sientan en la biblioteca frente a la chimenea en silencio._

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

En los almacenes de los muelles de Miagani un cargamento de armas está siendo desembarcado en camiones sin patentes. Los uniformes rebelan el trabajo de uno de los hombres principales de Black Mask. Conocía acerca de la operación desde hacía semanas, más parecía ser que Black Mask la había adelantado por varios días, esperando evitarle.

Entra en escena con un plan creado a medias.

Sabe que tendría que llamar por refuerzos a la Cueva, pero no puede traerse a sí mismo a hacerlo. No esta noche.

Mientras navega entre balas y golpes, una parte de su mente se aleja del lugar, hacia la Mansión a varios kilómetros. Puede ver claramente lo que los otros están haciendo en ese momento:

Tim estaría en la cueva, frente a la computadora, investigando algún caso que había quedado pendiente, luchando por no mover su mirada de la pantalla hacia el lugar donde se supone que yace aquel traje que no le pertenece.

Dick y Cass en una de las salas, probablemente frente al televiso encendido en una de aquellas películas que tanto le gustaban al pelinegro o en alguna de las presentaciones de ballet que la chica se había aprendido de memoria; la sonrisa de él sería levemente forzada, quizás floja, mientras intenta apartarse de las emociones que le inundan hasta que estuviera solo (¿acaso había aprehendido eso de él?). La menor estaría a su lado, tan cerca como fuera humanamente posible, intentando darle confort y seguridad de la única manera que realmente sabe pues aún lucha por controlar las palabras.

Bárbara estaría en la cocina junto a Alfred, preparando bocadillos para el resto de la noche. Tal vez conversando de lo último acontecido en sus vidas o de cualquier tema que no trajera recuerdos a ninguno. Alfred, la piedra sobre la que se mantenían, luchando por permanecer fuerte aun cuando era el más cercano al joven y quien mejor le comprendía. Bárbara manteniéndose en pie, más determinada que cualquiera de ellos, a pesar de las memorias que se aferraban a ella como sombras.

Desde lo más profundo de su conciencia, aquella voz que pertenecía puramente a Bruce Wayne le reclamaba regresar a la Mansión, al lado de su familia.

Pero no quiere ver la sonrisa falsa o la expresión endurecida en el rostro de Dick. La inseguridad en el rostro de Tim. La frustración en Cassandra al no poder ayudar a su familia con su dolor. Alfred…

La tristeza mezclada con acusación silenciosa en los ojos de Bárbara.

Bárbara… (**)

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

 _Batgirl no estaría patrullando esa noche, después de que hubiera decidido dejar el manto temporalmente tras el caso del joven Francesco. Más aún luego de estar tan cerca del borde del abismo, por más razones que un simple mafioso narcisista y sociópata obsesionado con ella._

 _Me preparo para salir. El Joker había escapado de Arkham a comienzos de esa semana, dejando en su lugar a un pobre iluso con maquillaje, sin que nadie lo notara hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Observo detenidamente la carta en mi mano. Un símbolo de la baraja que ahora era la firma de un psicópata._

 _Averiguar lo que intentaba hacer era casi imposible. 'Caos y locura' es la mejor definición de quien es el Joker. Permanentemente errático. Y sin embargo, siempre había un objetivo tras todo lo que hacía. Ya fuera reducir Gotham a cenizas, o intentar demostrar su retorcida perspectiva de la realidad, o simplemente atraer su atención. Muchas veces intentando empujarme más allá del límite._

 _Tantos años y aun así nos desconocíamos. Era frustrante en múltiples niveles._

 _¿Cómo es pueden odiarse tanto dos personas que ni siquiera se conocen?_

 _Alfred me pide que no le subestime. Y no lo hace, pero el Joker tampoco debería subestimarme. Es entonces que, como un presagio que aún no logro reconocer, las palabras del mayordomo hacen eco dentro de mi mente: "No puede salvarlos a todos, señor"._

 _Bullock me contacta por la línea privada de Gordon._

 _Gotham General, el hospital principal de la ciudad._

 _La habitación se encuentra mayormente en sombras, Bullock está sentado a mis espaldas. Frente a mis ojos yace Bárbara Gordon, inconsciente en la cama con un cuello ortopédico. Pálida. Frágil._

 _El doctor se acerca al pie de la cama, con una aguja en su mano. Presiona la punta contra la planta del pie. Hay una leve respuesta de dolor en el rostro._

 _-La bala atravesó la columna. Sus piernas pueden no estar completamente inutilizadas pero son pocas las probabilidades de que vuelva a caminar, incluso con rehabilitación- el médico nos informa mientras vuelve a cubrir sus pies. Se retira de la habitación sin decir nada más._

 _-La encontró una compañera de yoga, una tal Colleen Reece- me informa el detective, no se esfuerza por ocultar la ira en su voz- Encontró a la, eh, víctima en estado de desnudez pero el lugar estaba vació. El comisionado fue…_

 _-¿Desnudez?- revise los primeros reportes en el camino hacia el hospital. No mencionaba algo como eso._

 _-¿No te lo dijeron? Después de dispararle, le sacó la ropa. Nosotros, eh… encontramos una tapa de lente en el piso. No coincidía con ninguna de las cámaras en el departamento. Creemos que… Bueno, que él le sacó unas fotos… de ella.- se detiene. Sé que le molesta, él la vio crecer desde que Jim se volvió comisionado. – Dios. Mira, en serio, lo siento. Pensé que lo sabías… Es muy cruel, ¿no?_

 _-Sí. Muy cruel- depravado, monstruoso. Completamente retorcido. Aplastó la carta de comodín en mi mano, Bullock no lo ve- Por favor, déjanos solos un momento._

 _Lo hace sin hacer preguntas._

 _El único sonido es del monitor cardiaco. Me acercó a ella. Continua dormida gracias a la morfina, solo dios sabrá el dolor que tendrá que soportar de aquí en adelante._

 _-¿Bárbara?- la llamó. Odio hacer esto, pero necesito llegar a Jim a tiempo. Necesito detener al Joker.- Bárbara, ¿puedes oírme? Soy yo, Bruce._

 _-¿Bruce…?- su voz es baja, temblorosa. Su brazo abandona las sabanas hacia mí y se aferra con fuerza a mi capa cuando rescata de vuelta su conciencia.- Bruce… fue él… se llevó a papá… él… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh dios! Lo recuerdo! Bruce, lo que hizo…_

 _-Está bien, Bárbara. Tranquila…- si continúa así sufrirá de un ataque de pánico._

 _-¡NO! ¡No está bien! Esta vez él… él está llevando esto hasta el límite- veo el terror en sus ojos azules. No parece darse cuenta de las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.- Tú no lo viste. Tú no le viste los ojos. D-Dijo que quería p-probar una teoría… dijo que… papá sería… la estrella. ¿Q-Qué le está haciendo, Bruce? ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi padre?_

 _Una enfermera entra. Los signos vitales se dispararon peligrosamente. Tienen que sedarla para que descanse. Abandono el lugar tras asegurarme que estará bien. Llamó a Jason al salir, Bárbara lo necesita._

 _Busco por todo el bajo mundo. Los lugares donde recluta, donde consigue sus armas o químicos. Nadie parece haber oído nada. Lo que sea que está haciendo, se ha asegurado de hacerlo por debajo del radar. No importa donde vaya, continuo topándome con callejones sin salida. La señal se brilla en las pesadas nubes._

 _Bullock y unos oficiales esperan en el tejado del GCPD. Me entrega un sobre que acaba de llegar anónimamente. Una entrada para "Bonus Brothers, feria y parque de diversiones" y una tarjeta con su cara que reza "Con mis saludos"_

 _Sé dónde está._

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

Esa noche Gotham City perdió a Batgirl. Ellos casi pierden a Bárbara.

Sus piernas le pesan. Arrastra sus pies por el camino de piedra. En alguna parte en la lejanía un rayo cae a tierra, un trueno resonando por el cielo.

Ve las sombras de las piedras proyectadas a través de la lluvia. Nombres y fechas difusos, estatuas angelicales con rostros eternamente congelados en una expresión que se supone apacible. Ignora las gotas rojas que manchan las piedras a su paso solo para desaparecer con el agua en la tierra debajo.

Se detiene frente a una de esas piedras. La inscripción es legible únicamente gracias a la copa del árbol que se extiende sobre ella. Lee una y otra vez el nombre en ella. Imágenes de libros y sonrisas, la memoria de una risa contagiosa, de un comentario sarcástico, de la música de una guitarra o de un piano resonando por los pasillos.

Lágrimas de pesadillas, gritos de enojo, palabras que nunca debieron ser pensadas o dichas, terror en ojos demasiado sinceros para su propio bien.

Rostros inexpresivos que nunca tendrían que haber sido usados. El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio es dolorosamente vivido.

Felipe Garzonas. Con ese caso todo se derrumbó entre ellos. (***)

 **ttttttttttttttttt**

 _Jason- Robin, oye los gritos y su instinto reacciona._

 _No hay manera de que vea el desastre en el que se está metiendo. Dentro de poco conocerá a… el hijo del Diplomático._

 _Se balancea con la agilidad que ha aprendido a amaestrar con el paso de unos meses. Llega al balcón del hotel enseguida. Aterriza, justo de la forma en que pensé que lo haría, sin perder el equilibrio y listo para los problemas. No necesita forzar la cerradura de la ventana, está se encuentra sin seguro. Pocos esperarían ser emboscados desde la ventana del piso veinte. El único problema es… que no parece haber ninguno en la habitación_

 _Entonces,_ _ **Felipe Garzonas**_ _sale del cuarto a su izquierda. Viste únicamente unos pantalones blancos, apenas si llega a subir el cierre antes de pasar del marco de la puerta. Le escuchó a través del comunicador de Robin, su línea abierta desde que nos separamos una hora antes._

 **-** ¡Madre de Dios! _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- reconozco la maldición en español, también el acento de Colombia.- ¡Sal de aquí, ahora!_

 _La grabación de los lentes de su máscara me permitiría más tarde ver como en ese momento Felipe lanza un derechazo que Robin evita con facilidad. Aventaja a Jason en tamaño y fuerza, pero el chico lo compensa con sus habilidades y velocidad. Conecta con facilidad un golpe que derriba a Garzonas._

 _-¿Tuviste suficiente?- la voz de Robin se escucha decidida y con tamiz amenazante que últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado común en él._

 _-_ ¡Juan! ¡Ven, deprisa!- _escuchó su pedido de ayuda, se ha dado cuenta que es demasiado para él. Es entonces que comienzo mi camino hacía su localización. Las cosas podrían volverse peligrosas._

-Señor Garzonas ¿qué está pasando…?- _un hombre de unos treinta años entra desde otra puerta a la derecha. Escuchó a Felipe gritar la orden -_ ¡Mata al intruso! ¡Córtalo!

-Con mucho gusto señor- _se escucha realmente complacido por seguir la orden, sostiene la cuchilla en su mano derecha con una sonrisa depredadora. Es alguien adicto a la violencia, y probablemente se ha manchado las manos con sangre antes. –Ven con Juan, amiguito._

 _Juan es muy bueno con ese cuchillo afilado. A su primera estocada Robin se ve obligado a alejarse de Garzonas. Este último comienza a ponerse de pie al verse libre. La hoja es lo suficientemente larga como para causar daño severo si penetra el cuerpo y se nota cuan afilada es a simple vista. Él es demasiado bueno para que Robin se enfrente a él solo. Afortunadamente, el chico no lo está._

 _-¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguien de tu tamaño?- llego para el momento en que Juan apunta hacia el abdomen de Robin. Aún con su traje reforzado con kevlar, el cuchillo probablemente habría penetrado; esa zona era de las menos protegidas para permitir la facilidad de movimientos. Ambos me observan contra la luz de la ciudad. Jason permanece callado._

 _Decide aceptar mi ofrecimiento. Es probable que sea el peor error que Juan a cometido._

 _Carga contra mí, realizando un amplio arco con su brazo para ganar impulso. Se deja descubierto. Detengo el cuchillo con el guante de metal con vieira izquierdo. Unos cuantos golpes envían a Juan directo contra una pared. Los materiales de la misma no eran muy resistentes pues la atraviesa hasta la cintura. El escáner de la capucha me asegura que se encuentra inconsciente._

 _-No debiste haber permitido que arrinconaran así.- le aseguró con severidad. Ya han sido varios años desde su primera vez en una pelea como Robin, sin embargo este tipo de errores parecía una constante que, afortunadamente, sucedía con reducida frecuencia. -¿Qué te trajo a este lugar?_

 _-El grito de una mujer- contesta firmemente antes de moverse hacia la puerta desde donde Felipe había salido- Me parece que vino de la habitación._

 _Me mantengo donde estoy, observando detenidamente a Garzonas quien continua en el suelo a unos metros. Escuchó la exclamación de Robin a mis espaldas y me volteó. Desde mi lugar soy capaz de ver hacia dentro del cuarto a través de la puerta entre abierta y por sobre el hombro del chico. En la cama kingsize, intentando cubrirse de manera temblorosa con las sabanas, una joven mujer de cabellos rubios nos observa. Su ojo derecho se encuentra cerrado debido a la hinchazón del golpe, su labio inferior partido._

 _-Por favor… por favor… por favor, ¡No me lastimes!- implora aterrorizada, su apenas si logra escucharse._

 _Robin logró calmarla lo suficiente como para que la ambulancia le transportase a la Sala de Emergencias. Media hora después, con la presencia de una oficial, ella es capaz de darnos su declaración de lo sucedido._

 _-Fue Juan… me secuestró al salir de mi trabajo… soy modelo- comienza a relatar, un pañuelo fuertemente aferrado y su rostro inclinado en vergüenza. Robin es quien se mantiene más cerca de la cama de nosotros. La enfermera realiza una especie de guardia silenciosa tras la cortina, lista para actuar ante cualquier eventualidad._

 _-Gloria, ¿fue Juan quién te agredió?- la oficial le pregunta con un tono cauteloso. Ya en otras ocasiones he trabajado con ella cuando se trata de victimas de ataque sexuales._

 _-No, él sólo me llevó al apartamento porque Felipe se lo ordeno._

 _-¿Así que fue Felipe quién te hizo todo esto?_

 _-Sí… es la… es la segunda vez que lo hace. Tuvimos una cita… la primera vez… no sabía lo que era…_

 _-¿Denunciaste ese ataque a la policía la primera vez?_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Estaba… avergonzada. Sólo quería… quería olvidarlo todo. Irme lejos y olvidar…_

 _Robin ha permanecido dolorosamente tenso en su lugar durante toda la conversación. Cuando_ _ **Gloria Stanson**_ _menciona la vergüenza, es que su mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por debajo de los guantes. Intentó predecir su línea de pensamientos, pero no lo logró. Hay cerca de tres años en la vida de Jason que ignoró casi por completo, él es el único que conoce esa información y hasta ese momento se negaba rotundamente a compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera Alfred._

 _-Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya, señorita Stanson- Gloria levanta la mirada, la vergüenza previa parece haber sido dejada de lado por el momento, mientras escucha la seguridad en el tono de Robin.- Secuestro, agresión, resistencia al arresto… Felipe tiene bastante tiempo entre rejas por delante._

 _Veo la gabardina de Jim antes de que la enfermera nos pidiera a los tres abandonar el lugar para dejar descansar a Gloria. Nos alejamos, los cuatro, hasta una de las ventanas a unos metros de la cama de la joven. Desde aquí es poco probable que nos escuchen._

 _-Me temo que te equivocas en eso, Robin-incluso antes de que hable notó el lenguaje corporal del Comisionado. No está de acuerdo con nada de lo que sigue.- Felipe alega que la señorita Stanson fue a su apartamento sin invitación. Su versión es que Gloria se hizo el Hematoma en su ojo al tropezar con una puerta. Ha dicho que Gloria le quiere causar problemas porque rompieron su romance. Y Juan respalda la historia._

 _-¡Todo es mentira!- lo tres notamos la agresividad en su tono. Solo yo soy capaz de reconocer la lucha por controlar su ira en sus movimientos y en el bajo tono de su voz._

 _-Lo sé, Robin. Pero no podemos probarlo- Gordon le habla con el mismo tono que le he escuchado usar con Bárbara más de una vez, para calmarla. –Vamos a tener que dejar que Garzonas se vaya._

 _Puedo sentir cuan amargas saben esas palabras._

 _-Lo peor de todo es que, aunque pudiéramos probar que lo que Garzonas dice es falso, no habría ninguna diferencia. Aun así tendríamos que dejarlo libre._

 _-No entiendo, Comisionado.- la oficial se ve tan molesta y confundida con la noticia como Robin- Si lo atraparon en el acto y tenemos la declaración de Gloria junto a las pruebas de Kit de Violación._

 _-Es por el padre de Felipe… Su nombre es José Garzonas, un Embajador de Bogotá. Felipe tiene inmunidad diplomática, no podemos tocarlo._

 _-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- - todos nos volvemos hacia donde se supone que Gloria debería estar descansando, para verla de pie allí, a poca distancia de nosotros. A escuchado, sino todo, lo suficiente de nuestra conversación. Cae sobre su rodillas, lagrimas comienzan a abandonar sus mejillas mientras su ojos se abren por el terror. Su respiración se acelera. Reconozco los inicios de un ataque de pánico, al igual que la oficial y la enfermera. –Entonces… esos significa que puede regresar por m- mí… cuando se le antoje._

 _Tuvieron que sedarla. Paso la noche en el Hospital. Gracias a sus contactos legales, Felipe salió a la calle 45 minutos después de haber sido detenido. Ni siquiera fue registrado._

 _Algunas veces, el sistema no funciona como debería. Lo he aprendido por las malas a lo largo de los años._

 _-Quiero atrapar a ese tipo- observamos desde el tejado como Garzonas regresa a su hotel en una limusina. Faltan varias horas para que el sol siquiera intente hacer acto de presencia._

 _-No puedes… al menos, no por lo que le hizo Gloria Stanson- manejo el mantener mi voz seria e inexpresiva, a pesar de que la situación me esté molestando tanto como a él.- Pero eso no significa que hayamos terminado con él._

 _-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Robin me observa por sobre su hombro mientras preparó mi_ _ **pistola-gancho**_ _._

 _Nuestro país y el de Garzonas se hallaban cooperando en una conocida operación antidrogas que se llevaba a cabo en Bogotá en esos momentos. Estados Unidos enviaba agentes federales para ayudar a erradicar las plantaciones de cocaína que crecían en todas las junglas de las afueras de la ciudad._

 _-Estás demasiado involucrado emocionalmente en este caso, Jason-apuntó hacía el edificio al otro lado de la calle. No necesito volver a ver para saber que él está preparando el suyo- Si estuvieras más calmado, te habrías dado cuenta de la hiperactividad de Felipe, el temblor de sus manos y los puntos blancos en sus pupilas._

 _-Quieres decir…- la realización viene enseguida y sé que no es necesario explicar más sobre ese tópico. Felipe estaba drogado cuando lo enfrentamos. Cocaína._

 _-Si logramos encontrarlo en posesión de las drogas, el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores solicitará la extradición de Felipe a Bogotá- nos balanceamos hasta un callejón a tres calles de allí, donde el Batmóvil espera oculto en las sombras.- Volverá a su casa con deshonor, sin esperanza de seguir a su padre en alguna otra carrera diplomática._

 _-Eso no parece un castigo suficiente- y no lo es, pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podíamos hacer._

 _Lo primero que hacemos al llegar a la Cueva es investigar dentro de los archivos de la CIA. José Garzonas era un político fuerte de derecha en Bogotá, la CIA sospechaba que él era el responsable del contrabando de cocaína a . Al parecer Felipe había estado tomando parte de la mercancía de su padre sin que José lo supiera._

 _Ahora solo quedaba esperar y mantener vigilado a Felipe. Con las horas de vigilancia por cámaras, micrófonos ocultos, y tarjetas de créditos, nos encontramos con que Felipe vive la vida de un rico sin obligaciones. No hace absolutamente nada útil con su tiempo; su día comienza muy tarde y consiste en largos almuerzos y drogas. Por la noche, sale de fiesta y se droga más._

 _En las tres noches siguientes al ataque a Gloria Stanson, tuvimos sobradas oportunidades de atraparlo por posesión. Pero lo dejamos ir. Quería desbaratar parte de las operaciones de Garzonas junto con la caída de Felipe. A Jason no le agrada la idea, aún le cuesta aceptar que el noventa por ciento de la lucha contra el crimen es esperar._

 _Veo como mueve de manera nerviosa un batarang entre sus manos. Su concentración siempre mejora cuando tiene algo que las mantuviera ocupadas. El resto de su cuerpo sutilmente vibrando por el exceso de energía, a pesar de que soy consciente de que ha tenido pocas horas de sueño en los últimos días, entre el entrenamiento, la vigilancia y la escuela._

 _-¿Cuándo va a hacer Felipe su movida?- le escuchó murmurar entre dientes. Está impaciente. Por suerte para él, las cosas comienzan a moverse en ese preciso momento._

 _Es la primera vez que Felipe ha salido sin dos guardaespaldas. Coloqué un rastreador a la limusina, especialmente apartada para él durante su estadía en Gotham, durante la primera noche. Estacionan frente a un derruido edificio de apartamentos. Es un recorrido de cuatro pisos, supuestamente sin inquilinos, debido a que está prevista su demolición dentro de unos meses. El toque rítmico en la puerta blindada obviamente es un código._

 _-¿Quién es?- una pequeña ventanilla se abre y ojos desconfiados observa detenidamente._

 _-Soy yo, Felipe. ¡Abre!_

 _Doce hombres se encuentran dentro de lo que una vez fue un departamento pequeño. La mayoría de ellos probablemente armados._

 _-¿Qué quieres, chico?- es un hombre, caucásico, de al menos cincuenta años. Cabellos más grises que negros y barba partida completamente blanca._

 _-Más dulce, Parker. ¿Por qué otra razón vendría a este basurero?- su tono de superioridad no cae bien a Parker._

 _-Esto no está bien, Felipe…si tu viejo me agarra algún día suministrándote la droga…_

 _-Te hará algo peor si se entera de que te has estado quedando con arte de la ganancia, Parker.- le susurra con una sonrisa retadora. Cede ante la demanda de Garzonas en pocos segundos.- La mitad de una tapa bastará por ahora._

 _Con la grabación de la conversación segura en la computadora en la Cueva, llega el momento de actuar. Una pequeña carga de explosivo en partes débiles de la puerta la tiran abajo en segundos._

 _Me encargo de derribar a los hombres a la derecha, Robin incapacita a dos frente a nosotros. Parker, cae con un golpe a la quijada. No les damos tiempo de intentar utilizar sus armas, sin embargo algunos intentan utilizar los pocos muebles presentes contra nosotros. Los últimos en intentarlo cayeron inconsciente de unos pocos golpes._

 _-No olvides a Felipe- advierte Robin. Garzonas se ha mantenido lejos de la pelea, contra una de las paredes. Está asustado._

 _-Es todo tuyo- él lo necesita. La oportunidad de enfrentar a Felipe. Oráculo dio el aviso a la policía poco antes de terminar la pelea._

 _-Vamos, Felipe- intenta provocarle. Jason no entraría en una pelea en la que su contrincante no fuese capaz de defenderse.- ¡Resístete! ¡Por favor, resístete!_

 _No lo hace._

 _Una hora después, el abogado de Felipe lo saca de la comisaría. Pero esta vez sí lo registran. Tenemos que dejarlo libre. Esta vez, Washington ha tomado cartas en el asunto. Se marchará en unos días._

 _Desde el tejado de la comisaria, los tres observamos como abandona el edifico, cierto aire de derrota a su alrededor mientras acompaña a su abogado._

 _-Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso, basura- se cuánto le gustaría a Robin el poder decírselo de frente._

 _Junto con Jim tuvimos que sostener a Robin para evitar que se lanzara sobre Felipe, luego de que este realizara una llamada por celular antes de alejarse del lugar, de vuelta a su hotel de seguro._

 _No necesitaba la computadora de mi muñeca para saber a quién había sido la llamada. Jason, aun con la distancia, ha llegado a leer sus labios. Algo que el chico a amaestrado con una rapidez que ni siquiera Dick había sido capaz._

 _Robin activa su propia pantalla holográfica, ubicada en el dorso de su guante izquierdo, identificando el número._ _ **Gloria Stanson**_ _. Le escucho soltar una maldición por lo bajo al ver el nombre._

 _Oráculo localiza a Gloria en su apartamento, mientras observo como Jason intenta ponerse en contacto con ella. Su respiración, sus movimientos, todo en él gritaba. Ambos conocemos las posibilidades._

 _Gloria jamás atendió el teléfono._

 _El portero del edificio de Gloria no recuerda haberla visto salir en la última hora. Nadie responde al llamado de la puerta._

 _-¡Gloria! ¡Somos Batman y Robin!- el lugar se encuentra a oscuras y en silencio- ¿! Dónde estás?!_

 _Él se dirige directamente a la habitación mientras yo reviso la cocina. El teléfono de la pared se encuentra en el suelo. Un vaso roto a su lado y agua cubriendo los adoquines._

 _-oh, no… No… NO!_

 _No llego a moverme con la suficiente celeridad como para evitarle la terrible visión: Gloria descansaba allí, con la cuerda firmemente apretada contra su cuello._

 _Gloria era como el cristal quebrado, todavía hermosa pero había que tratarla con cuidado por temor a que pudiera hacerse añicos. Era demasiado frágil para habitar en un mundo con monstruos como Felipe Garzonas. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso. Pero ya es demasiado tarde._

 _El rostro en blanco de Jason, completamente inmóvil, solo observando, sería una imagen que nunca más me abandonaría._

 _Llamo y pido una ambulancia para que la trasladen a la morgue._

 _Debí saber mejor que quitarle la mirada a Jason en ese momento era lo peor que podría haber hecho. Cuando cuelgo el teléfono… se ha ido._

 _Ni siquiera necesito rastrearle. El hotel se hallaba a unos quince minutos de carrera por los tejados. Para cuando llego al lugar, el grito de Felipe Garzonas reverbera a través de la noche hasta que se detiene de manera abrupta. Desde el balcón del cual fuera su habitación, Robin observaba con aquella misma expresión en blanco._

 _No quería… no debería siquiera pensar en ello._

 _-¡Robin! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_

 _Me observa durante unos segundos. Desvía la mirada sin decir nada. No logró leer nada en su postura. Quizás no haya nada que leer._

 _-Robin, ¿Felipe se cayó… o fue empujado?_

 _-Supongo que lo asusté. Y resbaló.- el tono de su voz es plano, no distingo la ira o culpa. El silencio se prolonga unos pocos segundos más antes de que Jason abandone el lugar. En la calle, la policía llega a donde Felipe Garzonas se ha convertido en una mancha en el cemento._

 _Durante los tres días siguientes, Jason se encierra en su habitación por completo. Se ha atrincherado allí dentro. Ni siquiera deja entrar a Alfred. Intento entrar desde la puerta y las ventanas, pero no lo logró. Sé que no se ha desmayado por el hambre gracias a la mochila con comida que mantiene debajo de su cama o en su armario desde el día que llegó a la Mansión. En la escuela notan su ausencia y debemos excusarlo diciendo que se encuentra enfermo._

 _Para el cuarto día es que finalmente sale pero se mantiene en silencio, al menos frente a mí. Robin permanece en la cueva._

 _Una semana y media luego de la muerte de Felipe, recogí un sobre en el GCPD. El destinatario era únicamente yo. Lo pasé por el escáner para asegurarme de que no tuviera alguna clase de agente químico peligroso. Esa noche me encontraba muy cansado así que no me importó dejarlo para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente._

 _Mientras Alfred le entrega su plato a Jason, abro el sobre. Dentro hay una carta y una fotografía de Jim Gordon, esposado contra la puerta de un auto en una chatarrería._

" _Batman – Ven sin la policía o Gordon morirá. Trae al chico contigo. –Un Afligido Padre."_

 _Tomo mi celular y me comunico con Bárbara. Jim no se encuentra en casa, salió de la ciudad por trabajo. Ella quiere saber si es que algo sucedió, le digo que es un asunto entre Bruce Wayne y el próximo baile de la policía. Me cree._

 _-¿Sucede algo, Bruce?- Jason debió haber notado algo en mí que llamo su atención lo suficiente como para hablarme._

 _-Nada, Jason. No es nada.- tomó lo que queda de mi café. Quiere que lleve a Jason conmigo… no es difícil imaginar quién es el afligido padre. Felipe Garzonas era un maldito abusador de mujeres y drogadicto. La muerte de Felipe se reportó como un accidente y las autoridades lo aceptaron así. Pero, al parecer, el padre de Felipe no se tragó esta historia._

 _Debí imaginar que algo como esto pasaría. José aumentó sus ganancias como diplomático por las grandes introducciones de cocaína que hace al país. Un hombre como él no toma la muerte de su hijo a la ligera. Es muy obvio por qué quiere que lleve a Jason. Por eso, pienso manejar esto solo._

 _No pude hacer nada en ese momento pero… ¿cómo continuar con Jason como mi compañero?_

 _-Será mejor que te apresures, Jason, o llegarás tarde a la escuela- dejó la mesa con el sobre en mano. Debó colocarlo en el archivo físico del caso como evidencia antes de salir._

 _-Ya casi acabo.- su plato esta vació hacia la mitad. Sé que lo comerá todo, aun cuando su apetito no le acompañe. No soporta desperdiciar comida._

 _Salgó del comedor, puedo sentir la mirada de Jason clavada en mi espalda._

 _Tardo pocos minutos en ponerme el traje. Naturalmente, reconocí la chatarrería de la foto. Sé que es una trampa. Estoy preparado._

 _Wally's Junk Yard. Éste es el lugar. Estoy seguro de que me oyeron llegar. Habrá al menos una docena de armas apuntándome desde las torres de este corralón._

 _Es una buena razón para no tomar el camino directo. Entré lo más silencioso que pude. Eso tal vez salvo mi vida. Esos hombres armados están a unos metros de distancia, se ven fuertes y competentes como para saber usar esas uzis. Los noqueé rápidamente, probablemente use más fuerza de la necesaria. Él siguiente no parece tan profesional como los otros, podré ser ligero con él. Uno a uno caen. Hasta que me descuidé. Esquive sus disparos, pero ellos no pudieron esquivar los disparos del otro. Espero terminar esto sin más muertes._

 _Los dos que siguen se encuentran alertas, prevenidos por el sonido de los disparos anteriores. Jamás esperan ser atacados desde arriba. Están fuera de combate antes de que se den cuenta que llegue. Van ocho ¿cuántos más faltarán? Con todo el dinero que Garzonas posee, podría tener un pequeño ejército en esta chatarrería, pero realmente no es importante ahora. Tengo que llega para liberar a Gordon._

 _Escucho unos susurros. Al parecer, los sonidos se escuchan fácilmente aquí. Esta vez son tres. Un cuarto se acerca al lugar luego de que derribara a los otros. El dardo tiene una droga, se supone que actúa al instante, pero algunos tipos tienen más resistencia a las drogas que los demás. Dispara la metralleta en su mano varios minutos. Ahora todos saben mi ubicación._

 _-¡Bienvenido, Batman!- José Garzonas se escucha complacido. Sostiene el arma directamente sobre las sienes de Jim.- ¡Quiero que los dos se pongan donde pueda verlos! Si no lo hacen, le pondré una bala en la cabeza al señor Gordon. Tienes tres segundos para hacerlo._

 _Comienza a contar. No le doy la oportunidad de terminar. Salgó ha descubierto. La sonrisa en su rostro desaparece._

 _-¿Dónde está el chico?- comienza a enfadarse. Advierte que no se lo diré.- Muy bien, será a tu manera._

 _Comienzan a rodearme. Me tenso al momento. No será fácil a esta distancia. Es probable que una o dos balas impacten. José está a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando un proyectil impacta contra su brazo y le provoca tirarla._

 _-¡Nunca salgas de casa sin mí!- Robin se encuentra de pie sobre una pila de autos lo suficientemente estable._

 _Me recupero de la sorpresa antes del par a mi lado, por desgracia, no los golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenía que liberar a Gordon antes de lidiar con ellos. Un batarang basta para romper las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Los hombres disparan, logró esquivar las balas. Gordon no tiene tanta suerte y una de ellas le da en el hombro. El golpe los derriba a ambos. Solo uno queda inconsciente._

 _Alcanzo a ver que Gordon seguía de pies, pero no soy lo bastante rápido para impedir que Garzonas alcance la uzi. Pienso que la usará conmigo. Me equivoqué, ero Robin es demasiado rápido para él. El segundo hombre busca su arma. Me resguardo detrás de un auto antes que comience a disparar. Garzonas se da por vencido con Robin y dirige su atención hacia mí._

 _Subo por la pila de autos al verme atrapado en fuego cruzado. Es un milagro que llegue a la cima sin que ninguna bala de en el blanco. Me recuesto contra el techo, les dificulto el tiro. Mi refugió comienza a desplomarse, puedo sentirlo… Todo lo que Garzonas debe hacer es retroceder y apuntarme cuando aterrice, pero su sed de venganza lo sega ante el peligro inminente._

 _La torre de autos cae sobre él. Queda atrapado debajo del metal y pronto cesa todo movimiento._

 _Robin se ha encargado de incapacitar al segundo tirador._

 _-¿Estás bien?- se acerca a mí, no lo aparenta pero supongo que está preocupado. Asiento en mientras me pongo de pie. -¿Qué sucedía aquí?_

 _-La furia y odio de un padre justiciero- veo en su rostro la sorpresa._

 _-¿Quién era el hombre de la uzi?- escucho en su voz el deseo de no estar en lo correcto. No es difícil conectar los hechos._

 _-Su nombre era José Garzonas, el padre de Felipe- los lentes de mi capucha confirman que ya no está vivo- Por cada acción hay una reacción igual y contraria. Consecuencia, Robin. No hay manera de escapar de ellas._

 _Jason observa todo a su alrededor. Sorpresa y luego nada. Simplemente se aleja._

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **22:30 PM.**

 **Arkham Asylum**

Escucha como caen las gotas de lluvia más allá de los barrotes del tragaluz que tiene por ventana su celda.

Le gustaba pensar en ella como en su "hogar lejos del hogar", oh! A quien engañaba? Este era su hogar!

Después de todos los meses, años, pasados dentro de ese lugar; luego de conocer cada centímetro, sala y escondrijo del masivo sistema de edificios. ¿Cómo, sino, sería capaz de escapar cada vez que se le diera la gana? Ah! Si tan solo su nuevos psiquiatras fueran tan fáciles de manipular como Harley. Una triste historia aquí, un pequeño halago allá, y enseguida la tenía completamente a su merced. Al menos, hasta que comenzó a juntarse con esa molesta _planta con cara_ y comenzó a pensar por sí misma, dejando de ser divertida.

El agua continuaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. Un goteo constante en alguna parte de la habitación.

Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?

Un grito al final del corredor, el golpe contundente en una puerta. Seguramente ese sujeto que gustaba de partirse la cabeza cada tantos días.

Fue gracias a eso que finalmente recordó por qué se encontraba particularmente _inquieto_ ese día.

Era el aniversario de su mejor _broma._ Su más grande logró! Ese día, años atrás, descubrió lo que sucedía si _encerrabas_ a un _petirrojo_ con sus _alas rotas_ dentro de una _caja,_ con una _hilarante_ cantidad de _explosivos._ Fue hermoso ver como la noche se iluminaba y piezas de Almacén volaban por los aires! Haa! Los buenos viejos tiempos!

Tenía que reconocérselo al crío, durante las horas que estuvo bajo… _sus cuidados,_ no lloro ni una sola vez, sin importar que le hiciera. Supo desde su primer encuentro que _este_ era diferente del Chico Mantequilla original; la forma en que peleaba, hablaba y hasta sonreía, tenía un cierto toque _oscuro_ , _salvaje_ , donde el otro había sido como una punzada en la cabeza con un picahielos. Le agradó.

Y era tan fácil de enojar. Era tan sencillo como lanzar un fósforo encendido a un balde de gasolina e igual de divertido. Cuantos de los idiotas que trabajaban para él habían acabado con la mandíbula rota por una patada. Sin embargo, más allá de cuanto le agradara el petirrojo, los insectos de Gotham parecían comenzar a temerle más a Robin que a Batman; el murciélago se había comenzado a _ablandar_ , a _cambiar_ , y eso… _no era divertido._ Así que decidió que el polluelo debía decir _Bye, Bye!_

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber filmado todo el evento, para mostrarle a Batsy lo que sucedía mientras él corría inútilmente tras Harley, quien cargaba con todos los rastreadores que había encontrado en el avecita cuando lo _encontró_. Al menos aún conservaba la barra de hierro, oculta entre sus cosas en una de sus "cajas de juguetes". Tal vez la próxima vez la sacaría para jugar con Batman, después de todo ¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos furibundos que solo deseaban golpearlo hasta su último aliento?

Pero… Al parecer, Batsy no acababa de entender que ese era _su juego._ De _los dos._ ¡Y él no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuir a NADIE MÁS EN EL! No bastó cuando le _quitó_ sus piernas a la amada hija del Comisionado. Romper al Chico Mantequilla #2 estuvo cerca, por un tiempo.

El goteo continuaba. Gota. Gota. Gota. De agua. _De sangre._

El rugido de Croc en alguna celda por debajo de él.

 _Huesos cediendo ruidosamente bajo la fuerza de sus golpes._

Pensándolo bien, todavía no había podido encontrarse con el nuevo pajarito. Batsy lo mantenía bien oculto del Tío J. Sin embargo, por lo que había escuchado del resto de _la banda_ , el nuevo Chico Mantequilla era _aburrido._ No instigaba con palabras, no reía, obedecía cada palabra de Bats… Que patético! Si hubiera sabido que el nuevo sería tan _aguafiestas_ … Nah, lo volvería a hacer _una y otra vez_!

El zumbido de las luces del pasillo. Las ratas moviéndose por los túneles en las paredes.

Con tanto tiempo libre en sus manos, sería mejor comenzar a pensar en una buena forma de _presentarse._

Si Bats no lo hacía primero, entonces él se _aseguraría de arreglarlo._

 _Un encuentro que,_ _ **definitivamente, dejaría marca**_ _._

La lluvia caía. Goteando. Goteando. Goteando.

Un relámpago ilumina la inhumana sonrisa.

Un grito agudo haciendo eco por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Jump City**

 **Abril 29, 2016.**

 **16:45 p.m.**

La ciudad, hasta ese momento parecía atravesar una temporada de calma. Todo el delito parecía haber ido a la baja.

(Debió prever que era solo el preludio.)

El día había transcurrido con normalidad hasta se momento, cuando la alarma de Torre se activó, anunciándoles de un crimen en progreso. Cuatro de los Titanes ya se encontraban en la sala principal para cuando _Nightwind_ llegó.

-Un robo al Jump City Central Bank- anunció Cyborg apenas estuvieron todos presentes- No dice quién es.

-¿Y la policía?- cuestionó el pelinegro mientras descendía hasta el garaje junto a Cyborg mientras Raven, Starfire y Beast Boy se adelantaban a ellos mediante el vuelo. No era extraño que buscaran por ellos en robos a bancos como estos, sin embargo, por lo general tenía que ver con alguno de los chicos malos que la policía no podía manejar por si sola.

-Sin respuesta. Hay un incendio en uno de los almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad que tiene ocupado a la mayoría de las unidades de emergencia- contesto el mayor mientras tomaba asiento en su amado Auto-T. El dueño del ave azul lidero el camino en su nueva moto de colores negro y azul.

El viaje hasta el lugar no les tomo más de 5 minutos. La calle se encontraba vacía. Inusualmente vacía para esa hora del día, aún más tratándose de una de las avenidas principales. Lo más extraño era la falta de caos correspondiente a un atraco.

-Eh… ¿llegamos tarde a la fiesta?- BB preguntó tras aterrizar al lado de Cyborg desde la rama de uno de los pocos árboles plantados en el centro de la ciudad. Sus ojos verdes viajando por la fachada del edificio y los alrededores, buscando algo.

-Mis sensores no muestran nada fuera de lo normal.- la voz de Cyborg poseía un tono serio, y eso nunca era buena señal- En realidad no capto absolutamente nada. No hay nadie en un radio de dos calles.

Starfire voló por encima de los edificios, comprobando lo dicho por su amigo. Y verdaderamente, a simple vista parecía que cualquier ser vivo había desaparecido de las inmediaciones, a pesar de que no tan lejos podía ver los autos avanzando por una de las avenidas transversales y lograba escuchar el murmullo de las personas mientras realizaban sus actividades diarias.

-Sepárense e investiguen. Mantengan las líneas abiertas.- ordenó Nightwind dirigiéndose a las puertas translucidas del Banco- Comunique lo encuentren.

Raven se movió para seguir al petirrojo azul dentro del edificio, uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad, con múltiples pisos y bóvedas de seguridad. Ella definitivamente sería de mayor utilidad investigando el interior del edificio. Starfire decidió ver por el aire para asegurarse que nada hubiera escapado de su mirada; la situación le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

Cyborg revisaba los callejones y edificios cercanos con sus escáneres. Era imposible que una de las secciones comerciales de la ciudad se vacié por completo en una tarde. Beast Boy optó por volverse un perro y olfatear las calles, buscando cualquier rastro que no fue típico de la ciudad, cosa fácil luego de que se hubiera memorizado todos ellos con el tiempo que ha vivido allí.

Aceite, el caucho de las ruedas, el humo de los escapes. La esencia de la tarde todavía era muy fuerte. Esa calle debió haber estado transitada hasta unos veinte minutos antes de que llegaran. Incluso podía sentir el calor de los autos en el asfalto a través de la almohadillas de sus patas. Tuvo que volver a la normalidad cuando tuvo la sensación de que se ahogaría. Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

- _Aquí Nightwind. Reporten-_ el comunicador en su oído tomo vida en medio de ese silencio antinatural.

- _No hay nadie dentro del Banco, ni siquiera guardias o trabajadores-_ Raven se escuchaba molesta. Si se concentraba, BB estaba seguro de que podría distinguir la preocupación en sus palabras.

- _Todo se ve vació desde aquí arriba-_ la suave voz de Starfire se escuchó por encima del viento- _Me recuerda a los campos de batalla de mi planeta natal._

 _-No solo se ve, Star.-_ hasta Cyborg parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia con esa situación- _No hay nadie en ninguno de los edificios cercanos, ni dentro ni a los alrededores._

-Lo juro, esto me da muy mala espina- decidió hablar mientras se mantenía atento de su alrededor, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Por segundo creyó sentir que alguien lo observaba.

 _-Estoy revisando los videos de seguridad-_ anuncio el líder de los Titanes, seguramente portando esa expresión de concentración absoluta de nuevo. Beast Boy se giró rápidamente hacia el callejón a su derecha. Esta vez estaba seguro de que había visto a alguien más allí.- _Las cámaras muestras que el tanto el Banco como la calle se encontraban transitadas… hasta hace media hora. Alguien intervino las cámaras. Cyborg ¿crees que puedas averiguar quién fue?_

 _-Puedo intentarlo._

 _-Bien. Reúnanse en la Sala de Seguridad en el tercer piso en cinco minutos. Nightwind fuera._

Nuevamente los comunicadores cayeron en silencio. Sobre su cabeza pudo ver entre los edificios de oficinas el rastro llameante que dejaba el cabello de Star al moverse.

-Estás perdido- una voz femenina a sus espaldas le hizo saltar del susto. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica, cerca de la edad de Star y Nightwind, cabellos rojo fuego sostenido en una coleta alta. Fríos ojos ámbar se clavaban con fuerza en los suyos. Una sonrisa congelada en su rostro. –Estás perdido ¿verdad?

-Eh… no- ok, esto había llegado a altos niveles de raro en su escala y, por lo general, eso no era nada bueno- Oye… no tendrás alguna idea de que es lo que pasa aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella no le contestó. Tan solo continuó mirándole con esa expresión congelada. BB se veía obligado a apartar la mirada de sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban debido a la intensidad que tenían; parecían ver a través de él y eso comenzaba a revolverle el estómago. Comenzó a retroceder involuntariamente. Sus músculos preparándose para correr. El corazón acelerando su paso dentro de su pecho. Por instinto reviso a su alrededor, asegurándose de localizar las vías de escape a la vez que veía que no hubiera nadie más a punto de emboscarle.

¿Por qué estaba tan alterado cuando ella no había intentado hacerle nada?

Solo estaban ellos. Ella continuaba allí, sin moverse.

-Bien, fue extraño hablar contigo… deberíamos repetirlo en mil años, ¿Qué te parece?- bromeó sin humor antes de intentar correr hacia donde estaban los demás. Quizás fuera su sexto sentido, o algo así, pero algo le decía que si no se apresuraba a irse, se arrepentiría a lo grande.

Al volverse en la dirección en la que se encontraba el Banco, en lugar de encontrarse con la salida del callejón y una calle vacía, casi se da de frente con el grueso tronco de un árbol.

La ciudad había desaparecido.

En su lugar árboles frondosos ocupaban su vista, tapando la luz del sol que comienza a ponerse en el horizonte. El canto de un ave familiar. El sonido de una cascada a su espalda perfora sus oídos. Su cuerpo no le responde cuando intenta evitar que su cabeza gire. Eso no es posible. Debe de ser alguna especie de truco. Tiene que despertar. No quiere verlo… no quiere verlo de nuevo.

Cyborg analiza toda la red de cámaras que pertenecen al circuito cerrado del banco. El pelinegro espera a su lado mientras observa como la computadora integrada a Víctor trabaja a una velocidad que cualquier supercomputador moderno envidiaría. Raven apareció de uno de sus portales de energía al lado de ellos; años atrás a ambos se les habría erizado la piel. El calor que emite el cuerpo de Star calienta el aire de la habitación cuando llega.

-El sistema fue interrumpido por una señal remota activada a en el edificio- anunció Cyborg. Nightwind frunció el entrecejo ante esto. Eso significaba que cualquier persona en el lugar a la hora en que la grabación se interrumpe podría haberlo hecho; y fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en el periodo sin cámaras había hecho que todas las personas de la manzana se fueran. –Revise los videos pero no pude notar nada inusual. Quien fuera que hizo esto conocía los puntos ciegos de las cámaras.

-No solo eso, se molestaron en vaciar el lugar y luego activar la alarma silenciosa para traernos aquí- esto realmente le estaba molestado. No había señales de lucha en el lugar, y la evacuación había sido demasiado rápida- La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Amigos- Starfire llamó su atención, la preocupación visible en su rostro- ¿Dónde está Beast Boy?

Un boom sónico y el temblor de la Tierra casi los envía al suelo. Nightwind se recuperó rápidamente, y ayudo a Raven a levantarse. Cyborg había llegado a sostenerse contra el escritorio. Starfire había estado flotando a unos centímetros del suelo cuando ocurrió.

No hacía falta decir que eso no había sido natural.

Tardaron pocos minutos para alcanzar la salida.

Desde la calle, mirando hacia el oeste, podían ver la Torre en su isla en la bahía de Jump City. Una luz comienza a materializarse sobre la edificación, cobrando fuerza con cada segundo. Nightwind y Cyborg reciben múltiples advertencias de los sistemas de seguridad. Una explosión de luz, la onda de choque abriéndose paso desde el agua hacia la ciudad, destruyendo los cristales de todas las ventanas, alcanzándoles con tal fuerza que los envía a todos ellos al suelo.

Sus oídos le matan. Siente en su piel quejándose por el calor abrazador. Unas gotas de sangre caen de su frente, donde un pedazo de vidrio le cortó sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando levantan la mirada, la Torre T, su hogar, ha desaparecido por completo.

-Imposible…- escucha murmurar a alguno de sus amigos, o al menos eso cree. El zumbido en sus oídos ahoga casi por completo cualquier sonido externo.

-…wind! ¡Nightwind! ¡Nightwind!- la voz de Raven finalmente se abre paso entre la niebla de su mente, reconoce fácilmente la preocupación. Decide ignorar el buzón de correo que se derrite por la energía oscura frente a él. Voltea hacia donde cree que proviene.

La oscura hechicera se encuentra en la entrada de un callejón aledaño al Banco. Su capa desgarrada y unos cortes en sus brazos. Estás arrodillada al lado de algo verde, morado y negro.

Rojo se abre paso entre los cabellos verdes.

* * *

 **(*) L** o del cementerio en los terrenos de Mansión, si bien es relativamente común, se me hace algo _creppy,_ así que decidí que sería mejor que tuvieron un terreno propio dentro de uno de los más importantes cementerios de la cuidad, al que pudieran acceder sin problemas.

 **(**) B** atman #420 o La Broma Asesina (The Killing Joke).

 **(***)B** atman #424 y #425

 **Realmente no soy muy buena en escribir angst. No tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, pero gracias a Dios aquí esta. TREINTA Y SEIS HOJAS por dios!**

 **Para adaptar los eventos de la segunda temporada de Young Justice a mi historia correré los eventos que en la serie suceden en Enero a Mayo. La invasión del Alcance si sucederá; me las arreglare para que los hechos pasen en paralelo con la historia de los Outlaws.**

 **M** e parece conveniente explicar la cronología de mi historia, según algunos personajes, antes de continuar:

- **Dick Grayson:** nace en 1998; sus padres mueren y pasa al cuidado de Bruce Wayne en **2005** con **8** años **;** toma el manto de Robin en el **2006;** trabajo con El Equipo por primera vez en el **2011;** Deja a Batman y a Gotham en el **2012** para llegar a Jump City (literalmente al otro lado del País) y forma a los Titanes. **(2016: 17 y más tarde 18 años)**

- **Jason Todd:** nace en 1999, es adoptado por Bruce a los 9-10 años en el **2008;** se convirtió en Robin a mediados del **2012;** muere y es resucitado en principios del **2014;** toma la identidad de Red X a mediados del **2015,** conoce a K'tten al poco tiempo, y a Roy cerca de Diciembre. **(2016- 16 a 17 años)**

- **Koriand'r:** nace en el 1998, el ataque de los Citadel ocurre en el **2007;** llega a Jump City en **2012;** se enfrenta con Blackfire por el trono en **2014;** se vuelve novia de Robin, durante la misión en Tokio, cerca de final de **2015.**

 **-Roy Harper:** nace en 1995, se vuelve Speedy en **2009;** es secuestrado por Luthor en **2010;** es rescatado a finales del **2014\. (2016: 20 a 21 años).**

 **-Garfield Logan:** nace en el 2000; conoce a Robin, Miss Martian, Conner y Kid Flash en **2011,** su madre muere poco después **;** se une a la Doom Patrol ese mismo año; los abandona y llega a Jump City en **2012\. (2016: 15 a 16 años)**

 **-Tim Drake:** nace en el 2001; con **4** años, asiste a la presentación de los Flying Graysons en el **2005;** descubre las identidades de Batman y Robin en **2009;** conoce a Jason Todd por primera y última vez en **2013;** comienza a entrenar y se vuelve Robin a principios del **2015\. (2016: 14 a 15 años)**

 **-Víctor Stone:** nace en 1995; sufre el accidente en la primera invasión de Darkseid en **2009;** pasa por años de terapia y acostumbramiento para viajar a Jump City en el **2012.**

 **-Cassandra Cain:** es entrenada por su Padre para convertirse en la mejor asesina del mundo desde **2003-4** ; se enfrenta a Batman y es adoptada por Bruce en **2015\. (2016: 15 años)**


End file.
